What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?
by jalex1
Summary: They were everyone's favorite couple! No one expected this event to occur in what seemed to be the perfect relationship. How does one get over heartbreak caused by the one person they loved most in this world? Bechloe AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK AND READY FOR MY ANGST FILLED STORY I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE TOO PLEASE PUT THE PITCHFORKS AWAY FOR NOW! We all need a good angsty story right! :) Hope you enjoy! Here's a bit of background! Everyone is the same age in this fic! The First chapter is a bit fast pace because I just wanna jump into the story...**

Beca was sitting down on the steps of the Bella's house looking out at the pond tears down her eyes and an empty bottle of vodka courtesy of Fat Amy's stash.

"Beca..."Cynthia Rose places a hand on her back and sits down beside her friend and gives her an sympathetic smile.

"I blew it...Best thing I had in my life and I blew it."Beca whispers downing another shot.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. I told you earlier that you should have just told Chloe yourself but...you know how fast news spreads."CR says

"What do I do now..."Beca sobs Cynthia pours her another shot and then pours one for herself.

"Drink until it doesn't hurt for now."Cynthia says Beca drops her head in defeat.

"Where is Chloe now?"Beca asked

"She's uhm...She's."Cynthia Rose says

"CR Where is Chloe?"Beca asked

"She's gone Beca..."Cynthia Rose confesses Beca's head shoots up

"What the hell do you mean Chloe is Gone? Where did she go?"Beca asked

 _~3 weeks ago~_

The Bellas are throwing a party at their house and everyone was getting ready.

" Heres to One Hell of a Senior year ladies WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME ASS THIS YEAR!"Aubrey cheers as the girls take a group shot. Beca walks over to Chloe and wraps her arms around her waist.

"You seem distant Babe."Beca whispers Chloe and Beca had been together for 3 years now, they began dating in the beginning of their freshmen year and they became everyone's favorite Acapella Couple.

"Just thinking about stuff this is our last year at Barden."Chloe says Beca nods

"Have you heard from that Acting School in London?"Beca smiles Chloe bites her bottom lip and nods

"Yeah I did..."Chloe says

"London's a kick ass opportunity Baby..."Beca smiles before Chloe can tell her girlfriend the results of the news Fat Amy pulls Beca by the arm so she can help set up the music.

"I'll be back."Beca kisses her lips and allows Amy to pull her.

"Tell her yet?"Aubrey asked Chloe sighs "I'm going to tell her I got rejected."Chloe says

"Aca-scuse me...Chloe are you serious London's over seas Acting program selected you for a reason! You have to go!"Aubrey yells

"Shhh.."Chloe says turning around seeing Beca adjusting her mixing equipment.

"I know that but Beca's Music career is really taking off. I don't want to be selfish, the program would be 5 months and Beca wouldn't be able to focus on her music she would want to come to London with me. I won't let her put her dreams on hold for me."Chloe says

"There's plenty of acting schools here in Atlanta, I'll just stay here."Chloe smiles

"This is such a big sacrifice on your part Chloe are you sure about this?"Aubrey asked Chloe nods "Beca's happiness is more important to me than any acting school."Chloe says

"I need a drink you are crazy."Aubrey says walking away Chloe laughs and leans against the wall.

During the Party Chloe is laughing with Stacie and they see a crowd of people from another school enter the Bella house.

"Who are they?"Chloe asked

"Oh Thats my cousin Kommissar."Jessica says from behind them.

"She calls herself Kommisar?"Stacie laughs

"She doesn't like her real name so she changed it. Come on I'll introduce you guys."Jessica says. "Kommisar these are my fellow sisters Chloe and Stacie."She smiles

"Nice to meet you both...excuse me."Kommisar says as something or rather someone catches her attention.

Beca is playing the music and a Tall Blonde walks over to her and she was wearing a see through shirt and tight leather pants. Beca's eyes widen and she looks at her wondering who this woman is.

"This music is great you mix it yourself?"She asked

"Yeah it's kinda what I do."Beca nervously says

"Show me what else you can do."Kommisar says leaning over closely to Beca. Beca nods and shows her how she would mix her music.

"Looks like BM's got a new fan."Amy snickers Chloe turns around and sees Beca and Kommisar standing closely together Chloe was never a jealous person but there was just something that she didn't like about this picture.

"You okay Chloe?"Stacie nudges her "Yeah Yeah I'm fine...Shots?"Chloe asked Everyone nods as Chloe passes out the drinks.

40 minutes into the party Beca walks to Chloe when she finds her outside leaning against the railing.

"I'll give you one kiss for your thoughts."Beca says Chloe smiles at her and Beca kisses her lips.

"Why are you out here it's freezing."Beca says

"I wanted to tell you about London.."Chloe says

"Yeah when do we leave?"Beca smiles "I uhh..didn't get it they passed and accepted someone else."Chloe says

"What...Chlo you're a phenomenal actress how could they pass on you that's crap."Beca says shaking her head.

"There's other Programs, There's a Musical that wants to give me a role down at the Atlanta Theater it's a small production but I don't mind."Chloe says

"I'm sorry Babe."Beca frowns Chloe kisses her lips "So I uhm have news, That girl Kommisar told me she has a big connections at that Club Sutra...she got me a gig I'll be DJ'ing and playing my stuff."Beca smiles

"Kommisar?...Jessica's cousin just did that for you.."Chloe asked

"Yeah she's nice she's gonna be a big help in my career I know it. Come on have a drink with me."Beca says Chloe nods

A few days after the party everyone had started to notice how close Kommisar and Beca had become. Aubrey didn't like the behavior Beca was showcasing when she was around Kommisar if Chloe had given her permission she would kick the DJ's ass in a heartbeat.

"Where's Mitchell?"Aubrey asked as the Bellas Huddle around in the auditorium.

"She's with Kommisar at a some club speaking to the owner about letting her DJ there."Chloe says

"You don't think it's weird they're spending so much time together?"Aubrey asked as she hands Chloe a microphone.

"Kommisar has marketing connections in Atlanta, what better way for promoters to hear Beca's music. I trust My girlfriend Aubrey."Chloe says positively.

"But you don't trust that German super model. Come on Chlo you see how Beca instantly turns into a stuttering mess around her. She's attracted to her."Aubrey says

"Attracted yes but I know Beca she's not going to do anything to hurt me. Come on She and I have been together for nearly 3 years now I trust her. End of Discussion Posen."Chloe says

"I don't know Chloe my cousin doesn't have any boundaries, she may know You and Beca are together but she doesn't respect relationships. I'd keep an eye on her."Jessica says

"She's a German Hunter. European Hunters are the worse. I don't even have as much sex as they do."Stacie says

"And that's saying something."Fat Amy chimes in. Stacie glares at her.

"Guys I'm not worried I trust and Love Beca. Can we rehearse now?"Chloe says

"If Mitchell hurts you I'll go Nazi on her ass."Aubrey says clapping as she starts the music Chloe rolls her eyes and gets into position telling herself she has nothing to worry about.

~With Beca and Kommisar~ Beca is speaking with the Club Promoter and sampling her mixes and DJ Skills the owner smiles and claps "This is the best mix I've heard in a long time. You got it Play here anytime we'll market and Brand you Congratulations Beca you're the new Sutra DJ."He smiles Beca smiles proudly and hops off the stage and over to Kommisar

"I GOT IT HE LOVED THE SET THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!"Beca yells

"No problem that was all you! I just called in a friend."Kommisar says

"Let's celebrate round of drinks on me! Kommisar this is like a dream come true this club has all the Producers in the world come here!"Beca says

"You're beautiful and talented I'm glad to be of help."She smiles

"Why are you helping me so much I mean...this is crazy."Beca says

"You have a talent, you deserve to showcase it. And It helps that I can't stop thinking about you."Kommisar says Beca nods

"OH uhm..you know.."Beca begins to be speechless. Kommisar smiles and leans over to kiss her. Beca's eyes widen and she begins kissing back but she snaps out of it when she remembers Chloe.

"I'm sorry I uhm..I have a Chloe..I mean I have a girlfriend."Beca says

"And I don't care."Kommisar smiles Beca looks down at her drink and begins downing it.

"Crap.."Beca closes her eyes and politely smiles at the Blonde.

Back at the Bella's house Chloe is doing her homework when Beca stumbles in obviously drunk. Chloe looks at her confused and helps her to the bed taking off her shoes.

"Where have you been? We were suppose to have dinner at 6pm it's 2am now."Chloe says

"Chlo Chloe Chlo we always have dinner at 6pm we're getting so boring don't you think! I had drinks with Kommisar she's new and exciting and so tall."Beca slurs

"Yeah I can see that...whatever Becs. You don't want to have dinner together we don't have to do that anymore."Chloe says

"Do you ever get tired of this."Beca asked propping herself on her elbows.

"Tired of what?"Chloe asked

"THIS...4 years of this."Beca asked Chloe shakes her head "No I don't because I love you. I'm in love with you."Chloe says now concerned where all of this is coming from.

"I used to be a bad ass...now because of YOU I'm soft. all soft."Beca slurs again and falls asleep. Chloe places the blanket over Beca's body and runs her fingers through her hair. Chloe walks into Aubrey's room and sits on her bed.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"Aubrey asked

"Now I'm worried."Chloe admits Aubrey hears the sadness in her voice and makes room for Chloe to lay down next to her.

The Next morning Beca walked into Cynthia Rose's room and saw Amy there as they were playing Mario Kart.

"Woah Beca You look like hell."Cynthia says

"WHOOO BITCH! YOURE MINE!"Amy says Beca closes the door and sighs "Guys I screwed up."Beca says

"Yeah sure what'd you do add Thong song to the set list."CR jokes.

" Kommisar kissed me and I kissed her back."Beca says Amy pauses the game and they both look at each other then Beca.

"Okay this is salvageable. You feel guilty right?"Cynthia Rose asked Beca nods

"I feel terrible, I didn't know it was going to happen I don't even think I kissed her back that long but I did and ugh god. What do I do Chloe will freak out. Aubrey will probably throw up then kill me."Beca says pacing the room.

"Don't tell her."Amy cuts in Beca looks at her bestfriend confused

"What...I have to..."Beca says

"No you don't look you made a mistake it was a ONE TIME thing, it's not like you're gonna kiss her again right? So just don't tell her."Cynthia Rose says

"My Black Lesbian Friend is right BM. You recognized your mistake and you regret it. If you tell Chloe you kissed another woman she'll dump you before you can say ACA BELIEVE IT."Amy says Beca sighs and nods

"Okay I won't tell her."Beca says

During The Bella's rehearsal Beca noticed Chloe had ignored her all day when she was in class Chloe didn't respond to her text messages, and when she called it would go to her voicemail box.

As they were taking a break Chloe was tightening the brace around her leg.

"Hi Babe."Beca says sitting down Chloe ignores her and Beca sighs sitting in front of her.

"Okay tell me what I did because you only ignore me all day when you're pissed at me."Beca says irritated.

"Funny I guess your TIRED of dealing with me."Chloe says not looking at her girlfriend. That one words triggers off Beca's memory and she remembers what she told Chloe when she got to her room.

"Look I was drunk off my ass last night you saw me...I didn't mean anything I said."Beca says

"You know what Beca if You're Tired of us just tell me now..don't make excuses because I don't want to be in this relationship if you're having doubts about us."Chloe says

"HEY...I'm not"Beca says holding Chloe's hand tightly

"I love you that's not going to change yeah we haven't been spending a lot of time together and I know I'm busy but my heart will always beat for you. You know that."Beca says Chloe looks at her uncertain and Beca leans her forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry"She says Chloe slightly smiles and nods Beca smiles at her and kisses her lips

"I love you."Chloe whispers Beca pulls her into a hug and sees Cynthia Rose and Amy giving her a thumbs up.

"Love you too Baby."She says holding Chloe tightly.

Aubrey dismisses the rehearsal and she tells Beca to stay back for a bit.

"I have to get to the Library and check out a book see you back in my room."Chloe kisses Beca's lips. Beca turns to Aubrey who has her hands on her hips.

"What's going on with you and Kommisar?"Aubrey asked

"Nothing is going on."Beca says

"Doesn't seem like it. Seems like you two are spending way too much time together. Tell me Beca does Chloe need to be worried?"Aubrey says

"My Girlfriend and I are fine Posen. Butt out."Beca says

"No this became my business when my best friend cried her eyes out at 2 in the morning."Aubrey says

"She- She Cried..look seriously nothing is wrong she and I are fine I'm fixing this."Beca says leaving the auditorium.

What was suppose to be smooth sailing wasn't as smooth at all the memory of Kissing Kommisar stuck with Beca for about 2 weeks and because of that she wanted to spend more time with her which she did because whenever Beca had a Gig Kommisar was there. The more time Beca spend with her the less time she spent with Chloe while Chloe was busy with school work, and helping run the Bellas she and Beca just began to argue more and more.

"I don't understand why you need to be with Kommisar tonight you can go with Fat Amy."Chloe crosses her arms

"Look Kommisar has the connections and if you haven't noticed I've been getting calls from nearly every club to DJ at their events. Why can't you just be happy for me?"Beca asked

"Because I haven't been able to spend time with my girlfriend in 2 weeks Beca you said things would change."Chloe argues.

"I'm making my dreams come true Chlo, Look I'm sorry you got rejected from London I am but it's unfair to me that you can't support me when all of this is happening."Beca says Chloe nods

"I want you to stop working with Kommisar."Chloe crosses her arms.

"She's helping me Chlo, you're just being insecure."Beca says

"I want you to stop seeing her Beca."Chloe says

"I won't do that."Beca says Chloe nods

"Chloe nothing is going on with Kommisar okay, she's supporting me in this why the hell can't you! None of this is fair to me"Beca says Chloe turns around and looks at her.

"When you go to the Bella house tonight. Go into the closet look into my jean jacket talk to me about fair."Chloe says and walks away from her. Leaving Beca confused.

Beca drives to the house and does exactly what Chloe told her to do inside Chloe's jean jacket there was a letter from the Acting School in London.

 _ **Dear Ms. Beale Thank you for you response we are very sadden to hear that you have declined our offer to attend our Acting Academy if you so choose to change your mind about your decision please just give us a call and we gladly accept you into the course.**_

"Shit."Beca says holding the letter in her hands she takes out her cellphone and tries to call Chloe but the line goes to voicemail. Suddenly her cellphone begins ringing and she answers.

"Kommisar what is it I'm not in the mood."Beca says

"You will be Tiny Mouse. The Producer from Universal Records is here he wants you to play so he can sign you! Get your cute butt over here!"Kommisar yells.

"What...okay I'm on the way."Beca says gathering her laptop and soundboard and running to the car.

"Chloe.."Beca says when she opens the door and sees Chloe on the other side of it.

"Where are you off to?"Chloe asked

"Kommisar said a Producer wants to hear me play and he has interest to sign me.."Beca smiles

"Okay."Chloe nods and walks past her girlfriend.

"Chloe I really need you there..this could be big...Look I read the letter and I.."Beca gets interrupted by her phone she holds it up and it was Kommisar.

"You know what let me know what a good time is for you to actually have a conversation. Because I don't know if THIS is working anymore"Chloe says and goes into her room slamming the door. Beca feels her chest tighten and it's like her heart would explode she couldnt think about that right now she had to play for this producer she would beg for Chloe's forgiveness later.

Performing for the music producer was such a thrill for Beca the crowd was amazing the energy was everywhere and the Producer told her to go to his office Monday Morning so he could sign her. Beca was on cloud 9 the Club offered her free drinks and she took it! She and Kommisar were celebrating and enjoying their night and Beca's new found success.

"This is incredible I can't believe this is real..I just Holy crap!"Beca says happily.

"You are wasted Tiny Mouse"She says

"I am but Im happy Im so damn happy I don't want this night to end."Beca smiles

"It doesn't have to."Kommisar says taking Beca and her intoxicated hand and leading her to a cab that was waiting outside.

"Are you and Beca still on the rocks."Aubrey asked Chloe

"I don't know what we are...Im sick of arguing with her. I don't know whats happening with us."Chloe says

"You're jealous of Kommisar just tell Beca how you feel I'm sure she'll understand you just have to talk to her."Aubrey says Chloe nods and Aubrey pulls her into a hug.

Beca opens her eyes and feels herself regretting that decision when the 100 pound headache hit her instantly. "Damn Ciroc."Beca says she feels a fuzzy pillow beside her and she knows for a fact neither her or Chloe own a fuzzy pillow.

"Tiny Mouse."A voice calls Beca's eyes open wide and she sits up seeing Kommisar in nothing but a towel.

"Last night was fun."Kommisar says Beca's heart literally leaps into her throat.

"Did uhm...Please tell me nothing happened with us."Beca says Kommisar licks her lips and smiles Beca looks under the blanket she was naked.

"FUCK"Beca yells getting out of bed and putting her clothes on.

"Look. Last night Big Mistake. I love my girlfriend shes my whole world I love her and this was a drunken mistake okay."Beca says

"I dont do relationships Tiny Mouse last night was just how do you say All in the fun."Kommisar says Beca nods and quickly gets out of her apartment she takes a cab home and sees a voicemail from Chloe.

" _Hi It's Me, Look last night Im sorry I was a douche I hate how we've been the last few weeks I just I don't know whats happening maybe I am jealous of all the time you're spending with Kommisar I just love you so much you know. So I just have one question for you if you are willing to meet me at the Coffee shop. I'll be waiting."~Chloe_

Beca enters the Coffee shop and sees Chloe sitting at the Table Chloe smiles and walks over to Beca she takes a deep breath and shrugs.

"Beca Mitchell, Can we be in love again?"She asked Beca lets out a sigh of relief and nods "Yes Yes we can."Beca says pulling her into a hug and kissing her lips.

"I love you. No more fighting."Chloe says against her lips Beca nods.

Beca is in her room after she walked Chloe to her class she had called Amy and Cynthia Rose and once again she was in full blown panic mode.

"What is the emergency?"Amy asked

"I cheated on Chloe...I shit I got drunk last night after my gig and slept with Kommisar."Beca reveals.

"Shit..."Amy says Cynthia Rose shakes her head

"Beca what the hell!"Cynthia Rose hits Beca upside the head.

"You can't tell her...She'll dump your ass and Aubrey will kick you out of the Bellas"Amy says

"Komissar agreed to not say a word to her."Beca says Amy thinks for a second.

"Did you think of that trail.."Amy asked

"What trail?"Beca asked Cynthia Rose rolls her eyes

"The trail that leads to the girl you slept with to the girl you hope never finds out what you did!"Cynthia yells

"Theres no trail..She wont tell anyone"Beca says

"Theres always ONE person a girl tells about her one night stand."Amy says

"Kommisar's best friend is Pieter, Pieter works with Ashley in the Student lounge Ashley is best friends with Stacie, Stacie tells Chloe...hey I did it!"Cythnia Rose says Beca quickly leaves her room grabs her cellphone and dials Kommisar as she begins running.

"Tiny Mouse up for round 2."She says

"Not Funny please tell me you did not tell Pieter about us last night."Beca begs

"No I didn't tell him anything..but I told my Cousin..."Kommisar says

"You're cousin...who's your...shit..."Beca closes her eyes.

"You forgot Jessica is my cousin. We share everything."Kommisar says Beca knows that Chloe and Jessica have class together and her heart stops when she sees Chloe and Jessica talking outside of the building.

"Chloe you and I are good friends and I feel like because of that I should tell you this."Jessica says

"You're freaking me out."Chloe jokes

"My cousin called me last night..she told me she spent the night with someone pretty special and well...Maybe this will tell you who."Jessica says taking Beca's leather jacket out of her backpack.

"What.."Chloe says shocked

"Chloe Beca slept with Kommisar last night."Jessica reveals. Chloe stares at the jacket and begins to sob.

Jessica pulls Chloe into a hug and Beca closes her eyes. Chloe turns around and sees Beca there.

"Don't talk to me."Chloe cries walking past her.

"CHLOE CHLOE PLEASE."Beca says trying to catch up to her.

"Hey wait."Beca says running in front of her holding her still. Her heart broke as she watched Chloe crying in front of her.

"Chloe I..."She says

"You're what you're sorry?...That's great you're sorry you cheated on me! You realize I gave up London to be with you because I love you! And then You go and Cheat on me!"Chloe shoves her off of her.

"I didn't tell you to give that up for me! Chloe Look I just I don't know okay I was drunk...I there's no excuse for what I did. I love YOU okay and when you called me saying you wanted to meet up I was so happy to hear your voice that you wanted to see me I was rushing over to see you."Beca says

"Where were you coming from when you were meeting me."Chloe asked

"I...uhm..I"Beca says Chloe pushes Beca away from her again.

All of the Bellas were at the house watching a movie on a typical Thursday.

"Anyone else think it's too quiet tonight?"Flo asked

"I say we enjoy these peaceful moments."Amy Says passing out the bowl of chips.

Suddenly the door is pushed open and they all turn their heads. They see a very upset Chloe her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were red printed with tear stains closing the door and Beca stopping it with her foot pushing through to get inside.

"Chloe Please Listen to me!"Beca cries desperation.

"I have nothing to say to you Beca. I can't even look at you right now."Chloe cries

"What is going on?"Stacie asked Amy and Cynthia Rose look at each other knowing exactly what happened.

"Nothing."They both say

"Let's keep focusing on the movie shall we."Amy turns the volume up.

"No what is happening they never fight."Stacie says turning the volume down.

"Chloe It was a mistake okay I made a mistake..."Beca says

"YOU MADE A MISTAKE!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!"Chloe yells

"What were they playing?"Flo asked

"Chlo.."Beca tries to grab her hand.

"NO!"Chloe yells

"No? Chloe please...talk to me."Beca practically begs the red head.

"There's nothing to talk about Beca. I'm serious We're over we're done."Chloe says with nothing but anger.

"Done?"Flo looks at Stacie confused

"Should we do something?This sounds serious"Stacie asked

"I think we should just let it die down.."Amy says

"Amy you know it won't die down at all."Cynthia rose says

"Whatever is going on Aubrey will kill Beca once she sees her bestfriend is in tears...Aubrey is on the way right now"Stacie says reading her girlfriend's text message.

"You two seem to be acting weird what the hell is going on?"Flo asked

"Chloe please.."Beca says following Chloe into the Living room. Chloe stops and sees the other Bellas in the room.

"That's it what the hell is going on."Stacie asked. Chloe wipes her tears and Beca tries to reach for Chloe's hand but Chloe shoves her hand away.

"Let's talk in the kitchen."Beca says pulling Chloe inside.

"Talk about what...You cheated on me did you really think you and I together after that!"Chloe yells

"I screwed up okay I know that. I'm sorry I'll spend the rest of my life being sorry for this..Chloe please don't leave me."Beca cries, Beca looks up and sees Chloe in a daze she take advantage and kisses her arms, neck cheeks and lips. Chloe kisses her back but suddenly shoves her off.

"NO! You can't just make this better with kisses Beca! I trusted you I actually felt guilty for feeling jealous and Aubrey and Jessica they were all right! You are a completely different person to me now. I used to think of someone who would never ever hurt me. How could you do this to me to us!"Chloe cries. Beca drops her head in defeat and wipes Chloe's tears away.

"Chloe I love you please believe me when I tell you that."Beca says trying to save what is left of her relationship.

"No. At this point I don't trust you and guess what you told me you were tired now so am I. It's Over Beca."Chloe says walking away from Beca and going to her room.

"Go Check on Red."Amy tells Stacie and Flo they both nod and run up the stairs

"It's over..I lost her."Beca says sitting on the floor of the kitchen. Cynthia kneels down and rubs Beca's back

"Beca you're shivering.."She says

"I just ruined my relationship with the love of my life.."Beca says looking up at her two friend she shakes her head and cries into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys can't kill me yet the story hasn't set in yet! :) Reviews are love!**

Chloe was sitting in her room crying her eyes out she had locked the door so No Bella could be able to walk inside.

"Chloe, It's be Aubrey Posen your best friend in the entire world. Open up. Come On Chloe Open up."Aubrey knocks again she sighs and takes out a set of keys One of the perks of being Captain of the Bellas you get the key to everyone's lock for emergency purposes. Once Aubrey steps inside she sees pictures of Chloe and Beca ripped up and stuffed animals thrown on the floor and Cd's shattered. Chloe was a neat person when it came to her room and it was like a tornado passed through.

"Chloe..."Aubrey says sitting down on the ground next to her best friend Chloe allows Aubrey to pull her into a hug and she continues to cry.

"Sweetie what happened Everyone is so quiet The Bellas are distraught, Beca is hammering a gallon of Vodka with Fat Amy right now."Aubrey says

"I broke up with Beca."Chloe sobs

"What I thought you two were working things out you said everything was going to be better this morning."Aubrey says confused.

"Yeah well that was before I found out she cheated on me she slept with Kommisar."Chloe struggles to say.

"SHE DID WHAT That HEAVY EYE LINER WEARING BITCH IS DEAD! She'll never be able to make another mix once I'm done with her."Aubrey says Chloe grabs her arm and shakes her head.

"Just stay here please I need you."Chloe sobs again Aubrey sighs turns back around walking back to Chloe's bed and nods pulling Chloe into a tight hug and letting her best friend cry her eyes out.

"Guys this changes everything now...Aubrey is going to kick Beca out of the group."Stacie says

"Aubrey's going to Kill Beca is more like it."Flo chimes in.

"Chloe won't even be able to look at Beca after this then we're gonna have to pick sides."Jessica says

"I'm on Team Chloe for sure Beca shouldn't have cheated. Whatever issues they had should have been talked about."Ashley says

"Yeah.."They all agreed

"Beca's a human she's allowed to make mistakes, just because she broke Chloe's heart, and shattered it to a million pieces doesn't mean she's still not the small pipsqueak we know and love."Amy says

"She cheated on Chloe. Chloe you know Bubbly redhead who always puts each and everyone of us before herself! This is unacceptable. Beca can't use being drunk as a reason to why she cheated. She knew Chloe was acting weird when it came to her being around my cousin and she still wanted to play with fire well now she got burned."Jessica says

"Aubrey is trying to calm Chloe down so she doesnt go into an emotional breakdown we just have to see what happens next."Cynthia Rose says

"AND YOU TWO KNEW!"Stacie points at Amy and Cynthia Rose.

"We only found out an hour before Chloe did, Jessica is the one who told Chloe the truth."Amy tries to take heat off of herself.

"Don't turn this on me, Chloe is a good friend of mine and I would do the same if any of you were in this exact situation!"Jessica says

"Enough."Beca says Everyone turns around and Beca sighs. "I screwed up big time and the only person to blame for all of this is me. I'm sorry if not only hurt Chloe but all of you as well. I'm paying for this believe me I am and I swear I'm going to make this right."Beca says

"How Exactly? Knowing Aubrey she won't let you within a foot near Chloe."Stacie says

"I don't know but this is my mess I'll clean it up."Beca says shrugging and going to her room.

Beca sat down on her bed and listened through the wall she could clearly hear Chloe crying and Aubrey saying "I'll kill her just wait until tomorrow, Beca Mitchell will be mixing with the fishes."Aubrey says

"Chloe enough crying this isn't good for you."Aubrey tries to calm her down.

As Beca continues to listen Amy walks into the room and gives her friend another beer.

"What exactly do you plan on doing to fix this BM?"Amy asked

"I don't know...I just know I want Chloe to forgive me. I don't want to be broken up..I love Chloe this is all just one big pile of crap. Damn it I should have gone straight back here after my Gig."Beca berates herself.

"Okay. Beat yourself up about this now as much as you want. But tomorrow you do whatever you need to do to make sure you and Chloe are able to work this work. YOU'RE BLOE!"Amy says

"How do I even fix this..."Beca asked

"I wish I knew."Amy shrugs.

Back in Chloe's room Aubrey rubs Chloe's back and Chloe wipes her tears "I've never been in so much pain before Bree...god I don't even want to see her face."Chloe sobs.

"Considering you live together in this boarding house thats not...wait a second. I think I have a solution."Aubrey smiles Chloe looks at her confused and Aubrey tells her her idea.

The next morning The Bellas were cooking breakfast "Get ready for world war 3."Stacie whispers as Aubrey walks down the stairs.

"Where's Chloe?"Cynthia Rose asked

"She went for an early morning yoga class she needs to destress."Aubrey says helping Stacie with breakfast. Beca walks down with Fat Amy and everyone braces themselves. Beca takes her regular seat and prepares herself for the Wrath of Posen.

"Let's get ready to Rumble!"Amy whispers Aubrey turns around and looks directly at Beca she takes a deep breath.

"Mitchell I need that set list by tonight."Aubrey says

"Uh...Yeah I've got it done."Beca says

"Ladies we have a meeting after breakfast in the living room, it's important and will affect us all."Aubrey says as walks away.

"She didn't kill you. Wow You're alive."Stacie says surprised

"I'm surprised myself I thought she would yell or something..."Beca says confused suddenly the door opens and Chloe walks inside the Bella house and the second Beca sees her she jumps out of her chair and stands.

"Chloe, H-Hi."Beca says Chloe ignores Beca and nods to the other Bellas

"Morning Girls."Chloe says setting her yoga mat in the closet and walks into the kitchen accepting the Orange Juice Stacie was holding out for her.

"Thanks Yum. Why are you all up so early"Chloe smiles in appreciation.

"Freshly Squeezed for ya Chlo and we wanted to make you feel better nothing worse than your favorite Bella crying all night!"Cynthia Rose smiles Beca turns her head and glares at Cynthia Rose she shrugs.

"This was Stacie's idea I agreed to help make juice."Cynthia says

"You girls are sweet Thank you so much for everything last night."Chloe says and walks away.

Beca dashes to the front of the stairs and steps in front of Chloe stopping her from moving. Chloe tries to go around Beca but Beca steps in front of her again. Chloe sighs and waits for Beca to give up and still Chloe has yet to look Beca in the eyes.

"Chloe talk to me please. This is ridiculous. You won't even look at me."Beca says

"Chloe.."Beca reaches up to touch her face. Chloe quickly slaps her hand away and Beca squints her eyes in pain.

"There's nothing to talk about. I made it clear it's over. There's nothing left to say."Chloe says

"Chloe I made a mistake it was a stupid one time mistake, I'm allowed at least one right?"Beca asked

"Yeah Beca you are allowed One mistake but this wasn't a mistake you pretty much just pushed the nuclear button where it explodes our relationship making it no longer existent. I told you to tell me if you were tired of trying to work for US to work and instead you go and cheat on me...Everything has officially changed between us."Chloe says

"I was drunk okay..I damn it Chloe If I could take it all back I would. I'd rather die than hurt you."Beca pleads

"That statement no longer rings true Beca, Because you did in fact hurt me in the worst possible way."Chloe says pushing past Beca , Beca grabs her wrist and pulls Chloe into a passionate kiss. Chloe tries to push Beca away but Beca is actually showing strength. Chloe kicks Beca in the shin.

"What's going on in here."Aubrey says coming out of her room, The Bella all come out of the kitchen and watch the event unfold.

"Ahh."Beca bends down and rubs her shin. "Stop kissing me."Chloe says through her teeth Beca looks up and sees so much anger in Chloe's eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore."Beca challenges.

"Chlo I fucked up I know but 3 years...come on 3 years you can't just..."Beca pleads

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS AROUND ON ME! YOU MADE ME DO THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED YOURE THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN NOT ME! What took 3 years to build you ruined in one night! I loved you Beca...I did everything I could I gave up so much. I'm done. I'm done with you. There is no going back from this. You're not who I thought you were."Chloe cries

"I know you still love me Chloe we can work past this we have to. Just say you still love me.."Beca begins to tear up.

"You want to know what I feel for you...fine I'll tell you. Yesterday morning I woke up so in love with you Beca Mitchell I was planning our lives together I saw us getting married one day having a family being together for the rest of our lives. Now after hearing that YOU cheated on me...I only feel one emotion.. and it's one I've never felt before ever in my life. Hate."Chloe says

"Oh shit.."Amy says to Cynthia Rose

"Uh oh.."Cynthia Rose closes her eyes preparing for Chloe's words.

"You want to know what I feel when I look at you. Beca I hate you."Chloe says and walks past Beca going up the stairs to her room.

Chloe's words left Beca in shock. Beca tries to ignore the unstoppable pain in her heart that she herself caused she takes a seat on the step and places her head in her hands and begins to sob.

"What do we do?"Stacie asked Amy. Cynthia Rose shrugs and takes a seat next to Beca and pats her back letting her cry. Jessica gives a sympathetic look but walks back into the Kitchen because she was on Chloe's side on this, as did Flo and Ashley. Stacie and Amy leaned against the railing trying to help Cynthia Rose calm Beca down.

~Later that afternoon~ All of the Bella's gathered around the living room and waited for their Captains to speak to them.

"Aca Captain what is goin on the vibe feels so weird."Amy says

"The vibe didn't already feel weird since last night?"Aubrey scoffs.

"Even more weird now though."Amy says Everyone nods their heads except for Aubrey Beca and Chloe.

"I called this meeting because we have a major change that will occur Chloe."Aubrey says letting Chloe take the floor.

"As you all know I uhm applied to an Acting Academy in London.."Chloe says

"Yeah and they rejected you asses."Amy shakes her head Beca looks at Chloe and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Yeah uhm SO something has changed. Thanks to Aubrey for making a phone call I found out I got accepted to the program. It begins in about 2 weeks"Chloe smiles

The Bella's look at each other confused. "What about The Bellas?"Stacie asked Beca is literally on the edge of her seat.

Chloe looks at Aubrey and she nods at her giving her an encouraging smile. "I'm stepping down as Bella Co Captain."Chloe says

"What.."Beca says Chloe ignores her "You've all been so wonderful these past 3 years it's gonna suck to not be able to perform with you all on our last year here at Barden."Chloe smiles

"What are you saying here Red?"Amy asked

"I'm resigning from the Bella's effective immediately. Aubrey and I have discussed this and Stacie will be your new Co Captain."Chloe smiles pulls Stacie up bringing her next to Aubrey.

"I'll make you Proud Chloe I promise."Stacie says sadly pulling Chloe into a hug. The Other Bella's surround Chloe and pull her into a group hug. Beca stays back and Aubrey looks at her almost feeling sorry for her.

Beca is sitting down on the steps outside of the house as tears fall down her face. She seriously blew it Chloe was leaving her to go to London.

"Believe it or not Chloe needs to do this. Especially now."Aubrey says leaning against the post as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah I know."Beca says

"Why did you do it?"Aubrey asked

"I was drunk I.."Beca says

"Cut the crap Beca. People who are drunk are still aware of what their doing and when they are drunk their truest intentions reveal themselves so WHY. Did you break Chloe's heart?"Aubrey asked

"Kommisar was different and I was intrigued. The More time we spend together the more I was intrigued. I got so used to just being with Chloe it was just a routine to me...Kommisar was a new adventure. Then I screwed up the best relationship I have ever had and hurt the most amazing person in the world. And I don't know how to get her back."Beca says playing with the promise ring Chloe had given her on her birthday.

"Maybe you just have to accept it's over."Aubrey says

"I don't believe that."Beca says

"Beca. Chloe's been cheated on before. She's not the type to give someone a second chance after this plus she's leaving in 2 weeks."Aubrey says

"Two weeks is more than enough time for me to get my girl back, We fell in love after one day."Beca says

"Yeah you also lost her in one day as well."Aubrey says

"I love her Aubrey..."Beca says

"She doesn't love you anymore Beca just accept that."Aubrey says Beca watches Aubrey walk back into the house and she looks out into the lot and sees A couple Frat Guys speaking to Chloe and she's laughing and genuinely smiling. Beca hated that another person was the reason why Chloe was so light hearted and she made her feel nothing but pain.

Beca walks to her car and sees Chloe walking back into the house.

"Hey...just one second okay please."Beca says Chloe turns around and faces her ex girlfriend crossing her arms.

"What I did to you I'll regret forever..making you cry like that god Chlo I never thought I could cause so much pain but I did...and I'm sorry I'm so damn sorry."Beca says sincerely.

"Yeah you said that already."Chloe says

"Chlo what do you want me to do? Tell me and I'll do it."Beca says

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything. Frankly I have nothing left to say to you probably ever. I'm going to London. And I'm going to forget about you. This is how this story ends."Chloe says walking away leaving Beca in the dust.

"I won't give up on us Chloe Beale."Beca says twisting the ring thats on her finger.

"Chloe let's go to the club tonight!"Jessica says trying to cheer her friend up.

"Sure let me get ready."Chloe smiles

Chloe walks back to her room and closes the door she looks at the promise ring on her finger she takes it off and places it into her jewelry box.

"Time to start forgetting you Beca Mitchell."Chloe says shutting her jewelry box.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Over whelmed you guys are awesome! I love the ideas and input you're giving me! I really want everyone to enjoy this story! Reviews keep me going! :D**

Chloe Aubrey Jessica Stacie and Flo are out at the club cheering Chloe up it had been a hell of a couple days and they just needed to have some fun and putting Jiggle Juice in the Ginger was always a good time.

Chloe and Flo are dancing on the dance floor and Aubrey watches her best friend who seems to be enjoying herself.

"You alright there?"Stacie Asked Aubrey.

"I'm worried about Chloe."Aubrey says

"She's going to London in 2 weeks, I'm sure this is what she needs."Stacie says

"Do you think we should kick Beca out of the Bellas?"Aubrey asked

"I don't know, Beca's a big asset to the group kicking her out her personal reasons doesn't seem fair. Beca's hurting too, she lost the love of her life."Stacie says

"She did that to herself."Aubrey says

"Yeah and she has to live with the fact that she hurt the one person who's only flaw was loving her so much."Stacie says

"Beca needs to accept that she and Chloe at this point will never get back together."Aubrey says

"That's for Chloe to decide Aubrey not you."Stacie says

"Looks like Chloe's decided."Aubrey says pointing to the dance floor Stacie turns around and sees Chloe dancing closely with a Blonde haired man who was rather handsome Stacie takes out her cellphone and snaps a picture.

"Ohh boy.."Stacie says

"You're sending that to Beca aren't you?"Aubrey asked

" Not Beca... Amy, She told me to keep an eye on Little Red."Stacie says sending the photo

Beca is in her room listening to break up songs and laying down on her bed face down tears falling into her pillow.

"BM..whoa it's depressing in here."Amy says Cynthia turns on the light and they are listening to Here without you by 3 Doors down.

"Seriously Beca this is depressing get up. You're suppose to be getting your girl back."Amy says

"She's going to London. She hates me and I screwed this up. No one to blame but myself."Beca says

Amy's phone beeps and she looks at the image sent by Stacie.

"Hm this should set a fire in your ass to do something."Amy tosses the phone in front of Beca. Beca sits up and looks at the photo it was Chloe and some prick dancing way to closely.

"Who the hell is that Douchebag?..."Beca jumps out of bed and grabs her jacket she tosses her keys to Cynthia Rose

"We're going to the club NOW!"Beca yells.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!"The Crowd Cheers as Chloe does a body shot off of the handsome fellow's abs. She winks at him and downs the shot sucking onto the lime.

"Don't you think Chloe's getting a little too much Jiggle Juice?"Flo asked Aubrey worried Aubrey shakes her head.

"Rules of a broken heart. On the first night out after a break out newly single best friend is allowed to get as plastered as she wants."Aubrey says

"LET'S PARTY!"Chloe says standing on the bar as the DJ plays her a Nikki Minaj song she begins dancing everyone cheers and Chloe begins seductively sway to the music.

Beca Amy and Cynthia Rose walk into the bar. "Where the hell could they be?"Beca asked Cynthia Rose hears hollering and cheering she squints her eyes and her eyes widen.

"Turn your gazes to the left Ladies."Cynthia Rose says They turn their heads and they see Chloe dancing on the bar with a cowboy hat on her head laughing she picks up the shot from the Handsome Man in front of her and drinks it.

"Should we try and stop her?"Flo asked Aubrey

"Let her have her fun Chlo needs this I'll let you know when it gets out of hand."Aubrey says cheering along with the crowd The rest of the girls shrug and cheer on their friend who seems to be letting loose and enjoying herself.

Chloe is dancing up and down the entire bar a man jumps up and they begin dancing closely. Beca sees this and she loses it and walks over to the bar.

"Uh Oh Kracken has been unleashed again!"Amy says

"Shut up and let's go after her!"Cynthia Rose says pulling Amy. Beca gets up on the bar taps the man who's dancing with Chloe on the shoulder. The man turns around and Beca punches him with his left hand who falls off the bar and into the crowd.

"BECA!'Chloe yells in anger. Beca looks at her and she hops down from the bar she extends her hand for Chloe to take. Chloe rolls her eyes and grabs her hand Beca pulls Chloe outside of the bar.

"What the hell was that?"Aubrey asked Amy and Cynthia Rose

"Well Miss Aussie Here thought it would be a good idea to show Beca the photo Stacie sent to Amy of Chloe dancing with some guy and The Badass lost it and dragged us here."Cynthia Rose explains.

"You showed that to her photo!?"Stacie says

"Why did you even send that photo to her?"Flo asked

"Amy told me to send pictures!"Stacie crosses her arms.

"WAIT A SECOND! Why are we the one's arguing we need to relax this break up is between Beca and Chloe not The Bellas...Now Everyone take a shot and have fun THAT'S AN ORDER!"Stacie yells the Bellas all jump and Flo flags down the waitress.

"Stacie you're Co Captain skills are shaping up nicely."Aubrey nods in approval Stacie laughs and they high five.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Chloe asked crossing her arms facing her ex girlfriend.

"Excuse me for not enjoying you basically dry hump that guy on top of the bar!"Beca says with an attitude.

"We were dancing."Chloe says

"IF you didn't have clothes on you would probably be pregnant or have caught a disease or something."Beca shakes her head.

"That's rich coming from you considering you're the one who slept with a stranger."Chloe mocks

"I did you a favor punching that guy out."Beca says

"Oh yeah because my laughter and dancing was a sign that I needed to be saved."Chloe rolls her eyes and leans against the wall.

Beca sees Chloe's arms are still across her body and that always meant that she was cold. Beca took off her jacket and wraps it around her shoulders getting very close to Chloe. Chloe looks at Beca and sees Beca is looking down at her lips. Knowing Beca she knew that always meant Beca would kiss her. Chloe quickly shoves the jacket off and walks forward.

"You don't have to save me anymore I'm not yours to Save."Chloe spits out.

"You think it's that easy? That just because you break up with me you think that I'll stop kicking someone's ass when they go too far with you? You think that I won't stop wanting to get close to you like this? You think that I'll stop loving you? It's not easy at all Chloe. It's not easy because I can never stop myself from loving you."Beca says as she steps close to Chloe touching her cheek She sees Chloe closing her eyes and Beca begins leaning down to kiss her.

"But it was easy for you to hurt me."The Red head interrupts her thoughts. Beca stops her movements at looks at her and Chloe's eyes are still shut.

"It was easy for you to hurt me in the worst possible way, not only hurt me but also pretend that nothing happened and hoped that I wouldn't find out."Chloe says

"Chloe.."Beca whispers Chloe opens her eyes.

"Yeah Beca I know you're sorry, I get that I do but what am I suppose to do knowing everything I know? You want to just pick up where we left off? How do you expect me to love you after you literally shattered my heart?"Chloe asked as tears begin to fall down from her face. Chloe quickly wipes them away and Beca notices something very important that was missing on her left hand.

"You took off your promise ring.."Beca states Chloe looks at her left hand and nods.

"Yeah we'll out promise to love one another ended."Chloe clarifies.

"I still love you. My promise didn't end."Beca says

"Yeah but mine did. Beca I don't love you anymore. Tell the girls I'm taking a cab home it should be here in 10 minutes."Chloe says walking away from Beca. Beca looks down at her ring and kicks the trash can in front of her. She wasn't going to lose hope.

Beca walks into the club and sees The Bellas are all nearly tipsy. She taps Aubrey on the shoulder "Chloe's taking a cab home you should go with her she's out front."Beca says Aubrey nods and hands Beca her car keys

"Drive Stacie Flo and Jessica back."Aubrey says Beca nods and gathers the girls so they can leave.

"How'd it go with Chloe?"Cynthia Rose asked

"I need you to help me write a song."Beca says as she helps a very drunk Stacie into the back of Aubrey's Prius.

"Whatever you need Bec."Cynthia Rose says Beca nods and turns her head seeing Aubrey wiping Chloe's tears away and pulls her into a hug.

"She still loves you. Even if she says she doesn't"A drunk Flo blurts out

"You think so?"Beca chuckles helping Flo into the car. "Yeah you can see it in her deep baby blue eyes...Chloe's eyes are so pretty no wonder you love her so much."Flor slurs

"Get in the car Flo."Beca laughs and shuts the door.

Chloe is sitting on the bed and Aubrey hands her a glass of water.

"It's okay to admit it"Aubrey says Chloe looks at Aubrey.

"Admit you still love her."Aubrey says

"I wish I could just stop."Chloe says

"I know this is a fresh break up and all but would you consider getting back together?"Aubrey asked

"I don't know...I want to say No that I'll never give Beca another chance ever again but..."Chloe stops

"But you love Beca so much you never pictured her doing something like this so you don't know how not to love her."Aubrey finishes for Chloe. Chloe nods and laughs as she cries.

"What do I do?"Chloe asked

"You're gonna go to London kick ass at that School become incredibly famous and just shine, you don't need Beca to be happy Chlo."Aubrey encourages her friend.

" I just need to learn to be happy without her..I planned my whole future with her in it now she's not apart of it."Chloe says

Beca and Cynthia Rose are in Beca's Room and Cynthia Rose is writing lyrics down as Beca is creating the beat.

"You think a song will get Chloe to give you more than 2 minutes alone with her?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Well Ballads usually last about 4 minutes so..."Beca says

"Beca...maybe it's best you just step back.. The Girl is really hurt and she needs space."Cynthia Rose says

"CR if I step back and give Chloe space she'll be gone to London and out of my life forever..I can't let her go. I screwed up no one needs to tell me that I know I understand I screwed up. I lost her there's no one to blame but me. But I also know that No one else in this world could ever love Chloe Beale the way I can. I love her and I'll write a million songs and punch a million guys if I have to. Chloe will probably say she hates me and push and shove me away but I'm gonna fight for her. I won't let her go. I can not lose Chloe."Beca says as she grips her tightly onto her promise ring.

"I'm saying this as a friend. And You won't like it."Cynthia Rose says Beca nods and listens she always accepted Cynthia Rose's honesty.

"You already lost Chloe."Cynthia Rose says Beca shakes her head. As the Duo worked on the song all night they barely noticed the Sun had risen and it was a new day. Beca had stayed up all night completing the melody to her song she looks over at Cynthia Rose who's sprawled out on her bed snoring.

"BECA YOU BETTER GET YOUR TINY BUTT DOWN HERE!"Stacie yells from downstairs. Beca shrugs her head phones off and walks down the stairs she crosses paths with Chloe and they stop to look at each other.

"M-Morning."Beca says Chloe nods politely and goes into the kitchen. Beca watches her every move and stops behind Stacie.

"What is it."She says not facing Stacie as she watch Chloe interact with Fat Amy.

"You have a visitor."Stacie says moving away from the door.

"TINY MAUSE!"A voice echos the entire house All of the Bella turn their attention to the door and Beca's eyes widen.

"Kommisar..what..what are you doing here?"Beca asked shocked she quickly turns her head to the kitchen and sees Chloe getting up from her seat.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite I'm going for a run."Chloe says tying her hair up and going out the back door. Aubrey glares at Beca and quickly goes after her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I swear the angst will lighten up... :) Your loving threats are hilarious you guys are awesome keep the reviews coming!**_

Everyone watched as Chloe stormed out of the Bella house Aubrey quickly following. Beca sees them leave and she closes her eyes muttering "Idiot"Under her breath as she rubs the back of her neck. Stacie stood up from her seat and walked back over to the front door.

"Kommisar isn't allowed in this house. Take your meeting outside."Stacie says Beca nods and ushers Kommisar back outside.

Beca closes the door behind her and sighs leaning her head against the door. "Tense in the Bella House no?"She asked

"It's been a hell of a week so far. What do you need. You being here isn't exactly helping me win Chloe back."Beca shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Jackson wants to set up a meeting with you he wants you to come by and sign the contracts next week."Kommisar says

"Yeah whatever I'll be there just tell me when and where."Beca says

"Chloe still mad at you?"Kommisar asked

"She broke up with me."Beca looks down at her feet

"Then why can't we start something?"Kommisar asked reaching for her hand. Beca takes a step back.

"Because I love Chloe, I screwed up big time and I didn't even think about the consequences of what my actions were. The Woman I'm suppose to spend my life with hates my guts right now and she can barely stand to be in the same room as me..it kills me that when she sees me all I can see in her eyes is pain. I promised her I would never cause her any emotion other than happiness. And I broke that promise."Beca says looking down.

Chloe is walking back to the front of the house when she sees Beca and Kommisar holding hands she shakes her head and Aubrey walks behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe it's gonna be okay."Aubrey whispers

"I'm not affected at all."Chloe lies

"IF you ever change your mind call me Tiny Mause."Kommisar says kissing her cheek. Chloe's eyes widen and tears begin to swell up in her eyes. She walks away and heads back outside of the gate and begins running non stop.

"Beca what the hell are you doing to Chloe."Aubrey says shaking her head at the sight of the two.

Later on that night Chloe is beginning to pack her belongings as she prepares to leave for London.

"I never realized how much stuff I have."Chloe says to herself fanning herself already sweaty from just folding some clothes. She hears a knock on her door.

"Come in but be careful there's piles of clothes on the ground."Chloe yells Beca enters the room Chloe looks up and her smile fades away.

"Aubrey isn't here you can give her the set list tomorrow. Or better yet just leave it on her bed."Chloe says

"I'm here to speak to you."Beca says

"And I don't want to hear anything you have to say."Chloe says

"Please...just 2 minutes is all I ask."Beca says coming into the room holding her small keyboard. Chloe gives her a confused look.

"I wrote you a song...I know it won't make up for what I did.."Beca says

"Then why even bother?"Chloe asks crossing her arms.

"Because I wrote it for you, you don't have to like it just please listen?"Beca asked Chloe nods and takes a seat on her bed. Beca places her Keyboard on her lap and begins playing.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Chloe watches Beca sing to her and she's listening closely to the words tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Beca is trying to convey so much into this song, trying to show the love of her life how incredibly sorry she is for betraying her trust.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Beca concludes the song and looks up at Chloe who is silently crying on her bed looking down at her feet. Beca sets her piano down on the bed. She kneels down in front of Chloe and takes the red head's face in her hands. So far Chloe hadn't slapped her hand away like she has been doing the past week so it was a good sign.

"Chlo."Beca whispers as she wipes her tears away. "I know you have a hell of a lot of hatred for me right now in your heart and I'm not saying I don't deserve it because I do I know I do but, I love you so damn much. I can't let you go to London knowing you hate me. We're meant to be together Chloe you know that I know that everyone in the world knows that. Please don't brush me off like this."Beca says.

Chloe looks at Beca and she removes Beca's hands from her face.

"I gave you my whole heart Beca, loving you was my first priority before anything else. And I'll be the first to admit I'll probably never stop loving you."Chloe says Beca squeezes her hands, she looks at the beautiful redhead.

"Then maybe we can talk about starting this up again?"Beca asked hopefully.

"Beca..I..I can't."Chloe whispers

"Why not. You just said you love me..you'll never stop loving me. You know I love you. What else matters?"Beca asked

"How about the fact that I don't trust you. That maybe I'll never be able to trust you. I don't want to constantly worry about you with someone else when you go out. I don't want to feel insecure in this relationship I shouldn't have to be."Chloe says

"I understand that I do. And I promise.."Beca says

"Don't make promises anymore Beca I officially hate that word."Chloe says

"What do you want to do then Chlo? I can't be without you this is literally killing me. It kills me knowing you hate me."Beca says

"I could never hate you. I said that in the heat of the moment because I didn't want you to know that I still slightly care about you."Chloe says

"Slightly?"Beca chuckles Chloe giggles and shakes her head. Beca holds Chloe's hand.

"I think we should just be friends..I have a lot to recover from emotionally with all that's happened and I'm also going to London in less than a week."Chloe says

"Chloe you know you and I have never been just friends it's always been more with us."Beca says

"Giving more right now is just too hard Beca."Chloe says

"How am I suppose to go on without you?"Beca asked Chloe looks at her and shrugs " I need to go to London I just have to be away from everything here."Chloe says

"Including me?"Beca asked

"Especially you."Chloe says.

"Do you think you could ever...that we could ever..."Beca tries to ask but can't get it out.

"I don't know. Honestly. I don't expect you to wait for me, and I'm not going to wait for you."Chloe says Beca looks at her confused.

"When the time comes and I am ready to date, I don't want you to be upset."Chloe says

"You're thinking about seeing other people?"Beca asked

"It's inevitable..I'll be in London alone."Chloe says Beca looks at her and gives her a hurt expression. Chloe can't help but be affected by this. Beca holds her hand again and nods.

"Okay. I won't be upset I won't take a plane down to London and kick the person's ass of whoever it is dates you. I understand that you need time away from me I hurt you pretty bad I screwed up I know that. While you're in London if you need to date other people that's fine, do whatever. But I hope while you're away you'll realize. I AM the one for you Chloe Beale. I know eventually you'll realize that, take time to heal and everything. When you are ready for me. I will be sweeping you off your feet all over again."Beca says

Chloe leans forward and kisses her cheek. "Friends Remember."Chloe says

"You'll always be my something more."Beca says Chloe rolls her eyes and tosses a shirt at Beca "Help me pack Nerd."Chloe says

"Yes Dear.'Beca says Chloe shakes her head.

Aubrey is in the living room watching Stacie show her the first choreography set for the first song. Aubrey hits stop.

"Uhm..Stacie As your girlfriend the Choreography was hot but as your Co Captain...We can't use that unless we're at a strip club."Aubrey says

"Whats wrong with it?"Stacie asked crossing her arms

"It's way to Raunchy you realize we'll be performing in front of families and judges and old people right? You're being way to provocative."Aubrey says

"What is that suppose to mean?"Stacie asked

"You're too damn sexy we can't win we sexy Stacie."Aubrey says

"We can't all be prudes AUBREY."Stacie yells

"I'm just saying the Choreography is wrong Fix it."Aubrey says

"I don't see why you can't help me."Stacie says

"This is how the Captains work Chloe did the Choreo I did the set list."Aubrey says

"Well I can't help if you're a damn Prude who doesn't like a hip thrust! You can sleep in your own bed tonight!"Stacie yells and walks up to her room.

"This is why you don't make your girlfriend a Captain."Aubrey says tossing the paper on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. Just Review...Remember I have pure intentions! ALSO YOUR GUY'S BRIBES HAVE WORKED ;) ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

"She's still leaving.."Amy asked

"Of course she's still leaving it's London!"Cynthia Rose says Beca looks at her two friends while she sips her beer.

"Chloe told you she still loves you."Amy says

"And she also said she can't trust me yet. Chloe needs to be away for a while and I'm willing to give her that space she needs."Beca says

"She's also put on the table that she WILL be dating in London."Amy reminds her

"Yeah I'm not too thrilled about that."Beca slums down in her seat.

"You're just letting her go? Beca she leaves in the next few days and you're letting her go?"Amy says shocked.

"Chloe's dreamed of London what the hell am I suppose to do?She gave up that dream for me when she first got accepted, I won't tell her to stay. It kills me knowing I won't see her everyday but this is her dream and I screwed up big time, I have no reason to ask her to stay anymore."Beca says

"What if you don't ask her to stay at all..."Cynthia Rose says Beca looks at her confused

"What if you go to London With her?"CR smiles at Beca

"That's ridiculous they're not even together anymore why would BM Go to London with Ginger?"Amy scoffs Beca thinks about what Cynthia Rose has said.

"You love her right? You want to show Chloe that right? What better way to do that than to go to London."Cynthia Rose says

"That's insane. Beca all your dreams are a signature away don't lose sight of what you've wanted your entire life. Chloe's amazing yes but she wouldnt want you to give up your dream for her. Take the space and make your music maybe you and Chloe aren't meant to have a forever."Amy says Beca sits back and watches as her two friends debate about her love life.

The Girls drive back home and the minute they walk into the house they feel the tension. Stacie is crossing her arms sitting on the sofa and Aubrey has her hands on her hips.

"What is going on here?"Beca asked

"Why's it feel so tense Beca what'd you do again."Amy jokes Beca glares.

"Aubrey and Stacie can't agree on choreography you guys need to put your differences aside and work this out. The group won't be successful unless you all are in agreement and YOU NEED TO AGREE!"Chloe says

"She's not being open minded!"Stacie shoves her index finger in Aubrey's direction

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement as a leader."Aubrey says Suddenly Chloe's cellphone rings and she takes her call into the kitchen.

"Enough!"Beca says

"Aubrey your job is to do the set list Stacie has rights as Co Captain to use any moves she wants if you want to modify the dances do that together don't bring us into this mess, Now shake hands and make up.."Beca says

Aubrey and Stacie both nod and shake hands. "You're still sleeping in your own room tonight."Stacie says Aubrey glares at her suddenly they all look up and see a distraught Chloe.

"Chlo?"Aubrey says worried Chloe wipes her tears and smiles at her friends.

"Hey what's wrong?"Stacie asked

"Uhm..My Dad had a heart attack."Chloe squeaks out

"WHAT"Aubrey says taking her best friend's hand

"Uhm yeah my Mom called and she told me it happened this morning, She doesn't want me to go to drive down because I leave for London soon so I don't know what to do. Will you excuse me."Chloe says and walks upstairs.

"Chloe can't catch a break."Flo shakes her head. Beca sneaks out of the living room to the upstairs. She silently makes her way into Chloe's room and sits down on her bed.

"Mom I can just drive there and help you out. Trevor's in California you can't be at the hospital alone."Chloe says

"Honey, you leave tomorrow No I don't need you to help me around here I'll be fine here. The Doctor is here and I will call you soon Love you Baby Girl."Her Mother says

"Love you."Chloe hangs up and runs her fingers through her hair she begins to sob and Beca quickly sits up and pulls Chloe to her.

"Shhh it's okay I'm right here."Beca whispers rubbing Chloe's back.

"I don't know what to do I leave in less than 8 hours for London but I can't leave now knowing my family needs me.."Chloe sobs

"Hey hey it's gonna be alright, You're gonna go to London and listen to your Mom."Beca says

"Beca I ..."Chloe says

"Trust me..I know that's hard to do after everything but trust me okay. Everything will be fine. This is your chance to make your dreams come true your Mom wants you to have this, I know Your Dad does too. It'll all be okay Chlo, Focus on this."Beca says wiping Chloe's tears. Chloe nods and Beca smiles at her.

"I'm right here okay."Beca whispers Chloe looks into her eyes shocking herself and Beca by pulling Beca into a kiss, Beca's eyes widen but she pulls Chloe close and deepens the kiss. The need for air makes itself known and they pull away from each other. Beca strokes Chloe's cheeks and smiles.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry that was super inappropriate I shouldn't have done that."Chloe panics

"Hey anytime you want to kiss me that's perfectly okay and welcomed."Beca smiles Chloe covers her hands with her face. Beca takes Chloe's hands and kisses her forehead.

"Seems like you've got all your boxes ready for shipment."Beca says Chloe nods

"Aubrey will ship these to me while I get settled for the next year."Chloe says

"One year with out huh..."Beca says Chloe feels the urge to kiss Beca again, Chloe looks down.

"I should get ready for my flight.."Chloe says Beca nods and looks at her cellphone a text from Kommisar reading.

"TONIGHT BE AT MYSTIQ SONY RECORDS WILL HAVE YOUR RECORD CONTRACT READY FOR YOU TO SIGN"

Beca looks at her phone then sighs rubbing the back of her head.

The Bella's gather around and begin to say their goodbyes to their favorite red head. Flo Jessica and Ashley are gathered in a group hug with Chloe as everyone else is trying to not cry.

"You take care in London Red. Don't forget about us little people."Cynthia Rose hugs her

"I'll send you videos every day with how we're all doing hopefully I won't kill that one."Stacie says motioning her head to Aubrey.

"If you happen to see Luke Evans put him in a box for me and ship him down."Amy says

"You know he's gay right?"Stacie says

"Luke Evans is not gay! He's all man."Amy says

"Yeah he likes all man too."Cynthia Rose says Chloe laughs and pulls them into a hug

"I'll miss you three so much, Take care of Aubrey and Beca okay."Chloe says They all nod and Chloe faces Beca.

"Shouldn't you say bye to Aubrey before me?"Beca asked

"I'm taking her to the airport. I'll be in the car Chlo."Aubrey says Chloe nods and Beca clears her throat taking Chloe's hand and they walk to the back porch of the house.

"I uh...I don't know how to do this. I never pictured myself saying goodbye to you."Beca chuckles

"Yeah it's definitely surreal."Chloe says

"Don't worry about your Dad everything will be okay with that.."Beca assures her

"It's hard not to, but Thank you for comforting me. I hope all the best for you Beca."Chloe says

"You say that as if we'll never see each other again."Beca says

"I'm moving across the world Beca...Who knows when I'll see you again."Chloe says Beca holds her face with her free hand.

"You have my heart Chloe, I don't plan on asking for it back. Do what you need to do I'm going to wait for you."Beca says Chloe takes a step forward and kisses Beca's lips.

"Good Bye Beca."Chloe whispers against her lips.

"Have a Safe Flight Chlo."Beca says Chloe begins walking away and Beca feels Chloe's fingers slip away from hers she closes her eyes and sees Chloe getting into Aubrey's car.

"I love you."Beca says as she watches The Car drive off.

Chloe watches as Her View of the Bella house begins to be hard to see.

"You okay there?"Aubrey asked

"Maybe I shouldn't go, I mean My parents need me...and Beca...I dont know leaving doesn't feel right."Chloe says

"Beca? Chloe, you're making your dreams come true. That's not something many people can say they do in their life."Aubrey says

Beca is packing a bag with her laptop and mixing items with her. "What are you doing shouldn't you be on the way to the club getting your contract signed?"Cynthia Rose Asked

"I'm not going to do that, I'm uhm going to drive to Chloe's parents house and help them out."Beca says

"What about your contract..This is Sony Records Beca."Amy says

"This is Chloe. She was already feeling guilty about leaving and not being able to see her father. I'm going to do whatever I can to help."Beca says

"Good for you Beca."Cynthia Rose smiles Beca nods in appreciation and looks at the address on her phone.

"I'll text you guys later."Beca says grabbing the bags and going to the car.

Aubrey helps Chloe take out her bags "I can't believe it was so easy for me to tell you to follow your dreams and how hard it is to actually see you do it."Aubrey says

"Thank you for pushing me to do this, I don't know how I'm going to get by in London without my Sister."Chloe tears up. Aubrey pulls Chloe into a hug.

"Kick ass in London Chloe, like my father always said. If you're not the best, You're nothing."Aubrey says Chloe rolls her eyes and hugs Aubrey tightly.

"Love you Bree."Chloe says

"Love you Chlo now go take over London!"Aubrey says slapping Chloe on her butt. Chloe waves at her and picks up her bags walking into the Airport.

Beca arrives at the hospital closest to Chloe's parents house and she smiles instantly seeing Chloe's Mother Maggie on the phone Maggie smiles at Beca in surprise and hugs her.

"Beca to what do I owe this surprise?"Maggie smiles

"As you know Chloe's off to London, and you told her not to come and drive out here so I figured I would offer my services instead."Beca smiles

"Honey you didn't need to.."She says gratefully

"I know but I wanted to, you guys have been more of a family to me than my own and I want Chloe to enjoy London without feeling guilty so what do you need me to do?"Beca smiles

"First give me a big bear hug."Maggie says

"Come on in Greg will love that you're here."Maggie says pulling Beca inside.

Chloe is on the plane getting ready to shut her cellphone off she looks at her phone and sees her mother sent her a text message.

"Look Who's stopped by to help! Have a Safe flight to London My Lady Bug Love you. Don't worry about us here Beca will be helping!"X0x0 Mama

"Beca?.."Chloe says confused

"What are you doing at the hospital with my parents?"-Chloe

"Your family needed help, I care about them too. Call me when you land I'll be awake.~Beca. Chloe smiles at the text and feels her heart swell. Beca went out of her way to visit her family in their time of need when she couldn't maybe it wouldn't be so hard thinking about giving their relationship another try.

Beca is holding a few sandwiches and drinks for Chloe's parents as she makes her way to the room when her phone rings.

"Kommisar I'm busy."Beca says

"It'd better be life threatening, Where are you you're making Record executives wait! They want you to sign this contract Beca."Kommisar says

"Something important came up tell them. I'm not interested anymore. My dreams have changed."Beca says hanging up and putting her cellphone away.

"Hey Mr. B what'd you do to yourself Old man."Beca smiles Greg smiles and sits up

"I had too many ribs I guess, nice to see you Beca, Thank you for helping out I appreciate this we appreciate this."Greg says

"Don't worry about that this is nothing really, you better get better and out of this hospital bed."Beca teases. "Here's some food You two should rest I've got everything taken care of."Beca says Greg nods and Maggie smiles at her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**For those who are bribing me I mean Thank you for the offers! I would love a new car since mine is always acting up! JK JK :) I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Review Review Review!**_

~In London Chloe is at the Academy's dorm she is tired from her flight but she couldn't help but think of one thing...Beca~

Chloe took out her cellphone it was nearly 5 am so she needed to call Beca now.

"Hi Chloe."Beca answer her voice obviously tired

"Hi..."Chloe says

"How was your flight get in safely?"Beca asked

"Yeah it was a long flight but it was alright the good news is London only have a 4 hour time difference with Atlanta."Chloe says

"That's a positive."Beca chuckles

"What are you doing at the hospital with my parents..Beca you don't have to do that."Chloe sighs

"I know I don't HAVE TO. But I want to. I'm not going to allow you to feel guilty about making your dream come true so I'm going to help you anyway I can. Plus I love your family."Beca says

"Are you sure you're not doing this to get back on my good graces."Chloe asked

"Why is it working?"Beca jokes

"Honestly Yes. You're being selfless and helping my family in their time of need while I'm across the world. Keep this act up and I may just swoon over you Mitchell."Chloe teases.

"Falling in love with me wouldn't be too bad now would it."Beca asked

"I don't know.."Chloe honestly says

"Hey I was kidding seriously Chlo. Look this isn't really about us...I'm doing this because I love your family and I love you. Simple as that. "Beca says

"Thank You Beca, how is my Daddy anyways?"Chloe asked

"He's doing well, he needs to lay off the Atlanta BBQ for a while but he's going to be fine. A little exercise will do him just right. I even manged to get him to agree to playing some basketball with me once he's outta here, Fat Amy Cynthia and I are also gonna take him hiking every week once he's capable. I know I'm not the best person for physical activity but I figure it'll be good to bond with him. He gets discharged in a couple days."Beca says

"You really don't have to do all of this Beca. I'm sure Aubrey wouldn't mind.."Chloe says

"General Posen is stressing out over the Bellas don't give her more on her plate. Like I said I love your family this isn't something I'm forcing myself to do. I'm happy to help."Beca says

"You're incredible Thank You."Chloe says laying down on her bed.

"I'm nothing special, You'd do the same for me in a heart beat. So tell me how's London so far."Beca asked curiously

"You mean from the Plane ride to the Cab Ride to the dorm oh it was lovely. I get my schedule for the Academy tomorrow so I'm excited to meet new people experience Acting."Chloe says

"Meet new people huh.."Beca says

"You said you wouldn't act that way."Chloe says

"Act What Way I'm acting in no way different but Chloe have you seen you? I know I said I'd wait but the thought of someone hitting on you make me want to hurt someone."Beca grinds her teeth.

"You can date too you know. You can date Kommisar if you wanted."Chloe brings up

"Kommisar means nothing to me Chlo."Beca sighs

"Somehow don't believe that, I shouldn't have brought her up I'm sorry."Chloe apologizes

"Hey I need you to know I do regret everything that happened with her. I truly do and if I could do things differently with us I would. I would have talked it out with you made sure you felt secure not have been an ass. My biggest regret is hurting you the way that I did. I made you cry and knowing I inflicted that type of pain on you kills me everyday.."Beca says

"Bec that's over and done with."Chloe says

"I hate myself for hurting you. Sorry will never amount to how terrible I feel. I'm grateful you even bother to take my phone calls now. I just...I hate how things happened and it shouldn't have ended up this way."Beca says

"Maybe this is a blessing is disguise."Chloe says

"How is us being broken up a blessing?"Beca asked

"We've spent 3 full years together Beca, Morning Noon, Night, Rehearsals, Holidays, Birthdays, Winter Breaks Spring Breaks Summer Breaks, We were always together and this time apart gives us time to reevaluate if we really want to be together forever."Chloe explains.

"I don't need to reevaluate anything Chlo, I want you forever."Beca says

"You know that NOW Beca, and it took me breaking up with you for you to realize that."Chloe says

"I'm going to wait Chloe. You're worth me waiting a million years if I have to wait for you to love me again. Because you're the one for me Chloe I love you."Beca says

"I...I have to go. I'll check in on my parents later. Jet Lag is a killer."Chloe says

"Chloe..I mean it you know that right."Beca asked

"I hear you Beca..I just don't know whether I believe you or not."Chloe hangs up. Beca sighs and looks up at the Moon.

"I'll make you believe in our love again Chloe, I have to...You're the only good thing I have left."Beca says to herself.

Chloe sets her phone down and lays back on her bed hugging her pillow thinking of Beca as she went to sleep.

Beca is in the Beale's Guest bedroom working on her mix when she hears the squeaky steps creaking. She gets up and walks down towards the kitchen she leans over to get a look and she chuckles. There was Mr. Beale scarfing down a burger.

"I suggest you put that down unless you wanna end up in the hospital again. I'm sure Mrs. B would love that."Beca says turning on the light

"Drat I'm caught..." laughs setting the burger down Beca takes a seat at the stool and Mr. Beale washes his hands and looks over at Beca he hands her a soda and sits across from her wiping his hands.

"So when were you planning on telling my wife that you and our little Chloe Bug aren't together anymore?"Mr. Beale asked Beca's eyes widen and she looks at Mr. Beale nervously

"Uhm you...You know that Chloe broke up with me?"Beca asked

"She called me in the middle of the night told me not to tell the Mrs."He says

"You must want to shoot me.."Beca looks down

"Yes and No...I just need to know a few things."He says crossing his arms Beca nods and listens

"Are you sorry?"He asked

"Sorry doesn't begin to express how I feel, I'm an idiot I'm lower than dirt. I feel sick when I look at myself even more sick when I look at her."Beca says

"Do you still love my daughter?"He asked

"Of Course I do...If I ever an lucky enough to get another chance I'd never let her go again. If she could just stop being afraid of that...of the idea of us...maybe I don't know."Beca laughs sadly.

"The thing with Chloe is she's so loving. That's her greatest quality and also her greatest flaw. She will love someone with so much passion and nothing could ever break that passion until...she herself gets hurt."Mr. Beale says

"You're saying she'll never forgive me?"Beca asked

"I'm saying that apologies, mixes, personalized songs...that's not going to win over my daughter this time...you helping the family like this being here when she can't this will definitely get you on her good side."Mr. Beale says Beca laughs

"Just make sure you get better. And I'll be taking this you should get back up to bed before Mrs. B finds out."Beca says grabbing the rest of the burger heading back to the room.

"Beca, I want you to know I would like you and Chloe to actually make it as a couple my Baby girl just needs time."He says

"I'm a patient person Mr. Beale."Beca nods

Chloe walks into the classroom and she sees a group of people laughing when she walks inside she takes a seat in an empty chair normally Chloe would approach this group and join in on the fun but, new country new people new academy this was a bit over whelming. Chloe places her hands on her lap and her thoughts are interrupted when a silver haired woman smiles at her.

"You're new around here aye?"She asked

"Today is actually my first official day here...In London actually."Chloe says

"I'm Margo Handover"Margo extends her hand

"Chloe Beale.."Chloe shakes it and smiles politely

"Love the red hair, natural or dyed?"Margo asked

"All natural. I especially love your silver locks.."Chloe says

"I have a thing for being unique, last year I dyed my hair lime green wasn't the greatest color to dye it but I express myself through my appearance."Margo smiles

"You know Dolly, you shouldn't be to nervous the best of the best are at this here academy because they can do something not many can they can express themselves and make people feel something. Give people something they can not only relate to but make them feel as if they're not alone."Margo says

"That was beautifully put."Chloe smiles

"Yeah well seems like you need a confidence boost don't worry Red I've got ya."Margo winks she holds out her hand and Chloe places her hand into hers. Margo pulls Chloe to the group of students.

"Yo lads, this here is Chloe Beale she's our newest partner."Margo winks at her Chloe begins to blush and she waves at everyone who greets her.

Beca is on the phone with Amy and she sighs

"Amy I know...for the 10th time I know."Beca says

"You turned down a contract with Sony Records BM! I don't understand."Amy says

"Quiet down I don't want the Bella's over hearing you, and then this getting back to Chloe she's got a lot to deal with already."Beca says

"You turned down your life's dream for a girl Beca."Amy says

"A Girl who I want to spend my life with. I'm getting Chloe back and if turning down a dream job at Sony is what it then that's what I will do."Beca says

"Beca you should have accepted the job. I'm just saying you're nuts."Amy says

"Yeah I know but this feels right to me. I don't care about this dream unless Chloe is there with me when it all comes true.."Beca says hanging up.

~At A London Bar~ All of the students from the Academy are enjoying bonding time at a local Pub and getting to know Chloe a little better.

"You're from Atlanta? Wow I've always wanted to go to the States."James says in shock.

"There's not much to be amazed about I mean traffic bad air, bad cellphone reception."Chloe laughs

"You say you were in an acapella group so you can sing?"Margo smiles

"I can but I think acting is more of a calling for me..I love being able to portray something that's completely different than who I really am."Chloe says

"I would love to get to know who you really are. In fact I think we're going to be fast friends"Jame says leaning forward Chloe looks at him and quickly recalls when she had said that to Beca when they first met.

"Will you excuse me."Chloe gets up and walks outside getting some air. Margo quickly follows her and sees Chloe wiping her tears away.

"I'm guessing either James scared the crap out of you or he may have said something to trigger some memory in your mind to make you storm off."Margo says placing her jacket over Chloe's shoulder.

"You had a bad break up huh?"Margo asked

"How could you possibly know that."Chloe laughs as she wipes her tears away

"You have fragile written all over your face, for what it's worth they're an idiot for cheating."Margo says

"Can you read my mind or something."Chloe asked in shock

"No I just...know how it feels. Come on you need a drink and I'm gonna buy it for you."Margo says taking Chloe's hand leading her back into the Pub.

Beca is in the Beale house helping vacuum when she stops and sees a photo of Chloe and herself on the mantel smiling at one another she takes the frame in her hands and touches the photo.

"How do I make you see that we're meant to be together?"Beca asks herself and kisses the frame.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Your reviews are hilarious I love them! :) I'm humbled by all of your responses and thoughts on this story! AND also if you hadn't guessed. Margo will be a bit of a distraction for Chloe while she is trying to move on from Beca ;) But I assure you BM isn't giving up on her favorite red head!**_

It's been nearly 5 days since Beca last spoke to Chloe and it was finally driving her mad. Beca picked up her cellphone and decided to Face Time Chloe since she didn't want the extreme long distance bill on her monthly statement.

After 4 rings Beca smiles when she sees A laughing Chloe appear on her cellphone.

"Hi Becs."Chloe smiles

"Hey I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"Beca asked

"Not at all Margo stop tickling me. I'm going to take this outside."Chloe giggles and throws a pillow at her friend. Beca catches a peak at Chloe's friend with Silver hair and they both continue to laugh.

"How's it going? I'm sorry I haven't been able to call just the courses here are exhausting."Chloe says

"No it's no problem at all your Mom told me you called her last night so I just wanted to see how you were doing how's London?"Beca asked

"It's great I have to admit I was nervous the first day but I met Margo who's hilarious and fun and she's been introducing me to the people at this school and taking me to different plays and bars."Chloe smiles

"Sounds...fun."Beca says feeling her blood begin to boil "She seems nice."Beca says

"She's fantastic, We were running lines for the scene we have to perform for the class naturally she picked the one where I kiss her."Chloe laughs shaking her head.

"K-Kiss...you have to kiss her. Okay..uhm."Beca closes her eyes

"It's just for a class Beca don't have a stroke."Chloe teases.

"No I'm just...this woman seems like she's pressuring into romantic situations you know."Beca says

"She's not she's really nice and friendly, She's just joking around too it's nice to be around the light heartedness you know."Chloe says

"Yeah you haven't had that in a while right."Beca says Chloe notices the tone in Beca's voice

"We agreed you wouldn't be weird."Chloe says

"I'm not being weird its just...how do I not you know..this chick could potentially take you away from me."Beca says

"I'm not yours anymore Bec.."Chloe says

"You may not be mine, but I'm always going to be yours."Beca says sincerely. Chloe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"How's everything there how are your gigs going? I'm sure you have tons of groupies now."Chloe laughs

"Uhm sure...not really but you know when I'm making music I'm not focused on anyone else but the music."Beca says

"I'm sure. Jessica heard from Kommisar that you're signing with Sony Records that's amazing for you Bec."Chloe says proudly

"Chloe, about that."Beca says

"Is that Chloe can I speak to her?"Mrs. Beale smiles

"Hang on Chlo your Mom wants to say hello."Beca hands over her cellphone. Beca watches Chloe's Mother speak to her daughter Beca walks away from the living room and goes outside she runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. Was it possible that trying to win back Chloe a lost cause she sat there and contemplated what to do now.

"Hey There Kiddo you up for a game for HORSE?"Mr. Beale asked Beca quickly wipes her tears away and nods happily.

"What's going on?"He asked handing Beca the ball.

"Chloe's met someone new and this new chick is probably sweeping her off her feet."Beca sadly says

"Beca if you want to win my daughter back you gotta start showing her that you mean business."Mr. Beale smiles "Now enough sappy stuff Mitchell time for you to let me win."Mr Beale says Beca laughs and nods as they begin a game of Horse.

~At the Bella's house~ The Bellas are practicing choreography and Aubrey decides to give them a break.

"I seriously can't believe Beca is helping Chloe's parents right now that's just the sweetest thing."Flo says

"She loves Chloe's parents too they've treated her with nothing but kindness since Chloe and Beca met so it's no wonder she wants to help them in their time of need."Stacie says

"What about her Contract with Sony?"Flo asked

"She's turned that down."Fat Amy reveals. Cynthia Rose's eyes widen and she hits Amy on the shoulder shaking her head.

"WHAT."Aubrey stands up shocked

"I said...uhm...damn it."Amy closes her eyes

"If you don't explain right now I will make you vertical run all around campus Fat Amy!"Aubrey threatens. Amy closes her eyes and Cynthia Rose sighs.

"The Night Chloe was leaving and when we all found out about her father being hospitalized was the same night Beca was suppose to sign the Producer Contract with Sony Records at the Club, instead of doing that Beca bagged a bag and drove to the hospital where Chloe's Father was admitted. She turned down the contract."Cynthia Rose says

"Does Chloe know about this?"Aubrey asked

"Red doesn't know anything, all she knows is Beca is helping her parents, and she is going to sign with them."Amy says

"Is Beca doing this to win Chloe back?"Aubrey asked

"Yes and No. She wants Chloe to enjoy her time in London without feeling guilty or worrying about her folks."Cynthia Rose says

"I never know what to make of Beca I swear one minute I hate her next minute I want her to marry Chloe."Aubrey shakes her head.

"You can't tell Chloe just yet."Amy says

"I won't tell her don't worry."Aubrey says holding up her hands

"Seriously Aubrey Swear on your Bella Captain Scarf! Chloe can't know, Beca made that very clear."Amy says

"I promise I won't tell her! I want Chloe to enjoy London, Beca really screwed with her head and heart Chloe needs to be away from Beca for a long time she needs to find who she really is. Chloe was so dependent on Beca for 3 years that when Beca cheated on her Chloe's world shattered she needs to be her own person again. So I'm all for Chloe taking time away from Beca."Aubrey says

"Hopefully not too much time..Did you see the chick she had dinner with last night?"Stacie asked

"WHAT CHICK?"Amy and Cynthia Rose asked Stacie takes out her cellphone and shows the girls a photo of Chloe and a silver haired woman.

"DAMN SHE'S FINE!"Cynthia Rose says taking the phone.

"That's Margo, Chloe's new friend who's showing her around and stuff she's really nice."Aubrey says

"Beca must be in panic mode."Amy shakes her head.

Beca was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Beale Cook and Mrs. Beale looks at Beca who is lost in thought.

"She still loves you."Mrs. Beale says Beca's head shoots up

"How did you know we broke up?"Beca asked

"Wasn't hard to tell Beca, you stare at her photos as if you lost something, which you did. Honey we all make mistakes and Im sure you're paying for them but I know you have a heart pure of gold and didn't mean to hurt Chloe. I know she still loves you."Mrs. Beale says.

"Did she tell you that?"Beca asked Mrs. Beale shakes her head.

"Call it Mother's intuition."She says

"Yeah but this new girl.."Beca says

"Is nothing special, Beca when I was on the phone with my Chlo-Bear she didn't even bother mentioning her she talked about the program, the school and how lovely London was. She asked more questions about you than anything."Mrs. Beale smiles

"I screwed up so badly. I never in a million years want to hurt Chloe and when I did I felt like my heart was going to stop."Beca says Before Mrs. Beale can say anything they hear a loud thud coming from the upstairs. They both look at each other and Mrs. Beale laughs

"Gary probably slipped and fell again."she laughs and make her way upstairs. Beca takes out her cellphone and sends Stacie a text message checking up on The Bellas.

"BECA CALL 911 HURRY!"Mrs. Beale yells Beca quickly runs upstairs and sees Mrs Beale holding onto her husband's hand as he is on the floor.

Beca is sitting outside in the waiting room when Aubrey and Stacie walk in together.

"What is the emergency Beca?"Stacie asked Aubrey notices the tears coming down Beca's face and is more concerned than ever.

"Beca what happened?"Aubrey asked

"Chloe's father had a second heart attack...uhm he... didn't make it."Beca says wiping the tears away from her face.

"Oh My Gosh."Aubrey covers her mouth she turns around and sees Mrs. Beale walking out of the room Aubrey instantly walks over to her and hugs her. Mrs. Beale nods at her daughter's best friend and looks at Beca.

"Do you need us to do anything for you Mrs. Beale?"Stacie asked

"Please stay here with me while I call Chloe."She says

"Shit...Chloe."Aubrey says looking over at Stacie and Beca who both look heart broken. Mrs. Beale dials her daughter's phone number and holds Aubrey's hand for support.

~In London~ Chloe is walking down the street with Margo as they stop in front of the London Eye.

"This city is so beautiful."Chloe smiles admiring the view as she snaps a photo on her camera. "Yeah you are."Margo smiles Chloe lowers her camera and looks at Margo confused.

"I don't mean to be abrupt but Chloe I can't help but have feelings for you."Margo whispers as she takes the redhead's hands.

"I know you've been hurt before and I know that you have your walls guarded heavier than this here London Eye, but If you allow me the chance to make you happy and make you forget about the pain that was caused in your heart. I promise to make everyday special and filled with passion and love."Margo says Chloe looks up at Margo and sees Margo inching close to her and kisses her lips softly.

At the sound of her cellphone Chloe pulls away and answers her phone. "Mom?"Chloe asked

"Honey..it's your father he's...he's."Mrs. Beale sobs.

"Mom what's wrong?"Chloe asked

"Chloe.."Beca says on the line.

"Beca what's going on what's wrong with my Daddy?"Chloe asked

"He had a second heart attack Chlo, this time his heart wasn't strong enough. His heart stopped."Beca closes her eyes as she tells Chloe the news.

"What.."Chloe says

"Chloe your father is gone.."Beca says

"Take me back to the dorms."Chloe says to Margo as she hangs up on Beca.

"Is everything okay?"Margo asked

"Just take me back to the dorms I have to go back to Atlanta Now."Chloe says Margo nods and hails a taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

_**It got a little heavy last chapter I apologize but I needed to give Chloe a reason to get back home...surprises to come in this chapter! Please keep reviewing i love all the feed back!**_

It's been 2 days since the passing of Mr. Beale, All of the Bellas had been staying at The Beale household making sure Mrs. Beale was comforted no one had heard from Chloe since the phone call was made and everyone was beginning to get worried.

"She hasn't tried calling you?"Stacie asked as she helps setting the table for dinner.

"No, I'm getting worried Chloe always answers my phone calls we have a best friend rule about this. It's been two days maybe she's freaking out in London."Aubrey freaks out.

Beca walks into the house with Mrs. Beale "Thank you Rebecca I'm going to go up to my room and rest for a bit."She says

"No Problem Mrs. B We'll handle dinner I'll bring it up to your once it's done."Beca says Mrs. Beale smiles and walks upstairs.

"How'd it go?"Amy asked

"We reserved the funeral location tomorrow she's going to find a casket. Any word from Chloe yet?"Beca asked Aubrey shakes her head.

"Nothing I'm getting worried."Aubrey says Beca nods and suddenly the door bell rings.

"Where the hell could she be."Beca asked now extremely worried.

"I'm sure Chloe is safe."Stacie says as she walks over to answer the door. Once she opens it she gasps in surprise.  
"Chloe!"Stacie says all of the Bella turn around and see a tired Chloe walking into her parent's house.

"Chloe...when did you get back?"Aubrey asked shocked as she helps her best friend with her luggage.

"Where's my Mom?"Chloe asked

"She went up to her room."Beca answers.

"Excuse me."Chloe says walking right upstairs and into her mother's room.

Chloe knocks on the door "Enter."Mrs. Beale says Chloe walks inside the room and Mrs. Beale turns around "Chlo Bear."Mrs Beale says surprised. Chloe walks over to her and hugs her tightly and begins to cry.

"Oh Honey...I'm here I'm right here."Mrs. Beale says as she holds her crying daughter. Beca is leaning against the door frame and she looks down closing the door giving The Beales a minute alone.

"I don't understand I thought he was okay..I thought.."Chloe sobs

"Honey It was just his time..I'm sorry you had to leave London for this."She says

"Mom No...I would never be able to stay in London while you were suffering alone here."Chloe says wiping her own tears

"Oh Baby I haven't been alone, your amazing friends have been here with me. Especially Beca."Mrs. Beale says Chloe's heart flutters a bit at that information and Mrs. Beale holds her daughter's face and kisses her forehead.

"Your brother will be arriving into town tomorrow, you must be so hungry let's get you some dinner."Mrs. Beale says pulling Chloe downstairs with her. All of the Bellas were at the dinner table waiting for Chloe and Mrs. Beale when they see them entering the kitchen Aubrey is the first to stand up and hug her best friend.

Chloe hugs Aubrey tightly and Aubrey whispers calming words into Chloe's ear as she hugs her best friend. The rest of The Bellas walk up to Chloe and they surround her in a group hug.

"Thank You all for being here and taking care of my Mom, I love you all so much Thank you."Chloe says tearing up

"Come on Red, you must be starving let's eat."Fat Amy says They all take their seats and Beca is seated across from Chloe she looks at the Redhead who is listening to Fat Amy's story about a Time she was in Australia wrestling a dingo.

After Dinner Chloe went outside for some air and Mrs. Beale went up to bed.

"You should talk to her."Aubrey says Beca looks at Aubrey confused.

"Are you sure that's a good idea."Beca asked

"She needs YOU Beca, no one else will be able to get her to talk. You know how Chloe is with emotional stuff she'll fake a smile and pretend to be okay when she's really hurting inside. So Go talk to her."Aubrey says Beca nods and walks outside to the back yard.

Chloe was sitting on the Bench looking up at the stairs Beca would see tears streaming down her beautiful face by the light from the Moon. Beca takes off her hoodie and wraps it around Chloe's shoulders.

"Thanks."Chloe whispers Beca sits beside her and looks down at Chloe's hands she's twisting the ring on her thumb and Beca takes a deep breath.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"Beca asked

"Nothing just thinking.."Chloe response.

"Chlo..Come on it's me."Beca says Chloe lets out a sob and breaks down.

"I never said goodbye to him..."Chloe weeps. Beca quickly pulls Chloe to her chest and allows Chloe to cry on her.

"Shh Shh...It's okay.."Beca whispers

"No it's not Beca He's gone, My Father is gone and where was I? I was in London I shouldn't have left I should have stayed here!"Chloe cries

"Hey listen to me, your father was proud that you went to London he wants you to make your dreams come true Chloe. Don't be hard on yourself for this. He wouldn't want you to be. Come on let's get you to bed you've probably had a long day."Beca says helping Chloe up and walking her to her bedroom.

Beca waits for Chloe to finish her shower and change her clothes when Chloe exits the bathroom she sees Beca sitting on her bed reading a magazine she tosses the magazine away on the desk and unfolds Chloe's blankets.

"You're tucking me in?"Chloe asked

"Yes get your cute ass in here."Beca says Chloe climbs into bed and Beca tucks her in.

"You get some sleep okay, The Bellas are downstairs and I'll be in the den mixing if you need me."Beca says and kisses Chloe's forehead. Befor Beca can leave the bed Chloe stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Stay?"Chloe asked Beca looks at her surprised.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight."Chloe whispers shyly. Beca kicks off her boot and pulls the covers back she lays down and pats her chest Chloe giggles a bit and lays down. Beca sighs in contentment it had been so long since she had felt Chloe this close to her.

Beca runs her fingers through Chloe's hair trying to calm the Redhead down a bit.

"Beca Thank You for everything you've done for my family."Chloe says

"You don't have to Thank me Chlo, I told you I wanted to be here.."Beca whispers

"You didn't have to though after everything that's happened with us, You still put me and my family first. I don't know how to Thank You for that."Chloe says

"Stop it you don't have to."Beca says leaning down to kiss Chloe's Forehead. Beca rocks Chloe to sleep and she watches the redhead sleep peacefully.

"I'll be right here I won't stray away."Beca whispers. She closes her eyes and pulls Chloe closer to her body holding her tightly.

During the Middle of the night Chloe can't bring herself to sleep she sits up and looks at her cellphone Margo had texted her about 12 messages all of them were "What happened?, Was everything alright, Please call me."

"Margo seems to have taken a liking to you."Aubrey laughs Chloe rolls her eyes as her best friend reaches over Chloe's shoulder and takes her cellphone away from her.

"You two a thing or what?"Aubrey asked Chloe shakes her head "No well...I don't know really she uhm..before my Mom called me Margo took me to see the London Eye and she surprised me by kissing me."Chloe says

"Whoa, Silver Hair Girl moves fast. I love that you're home I just wish the circumstances were better."Aubrey says

"Yeah.."Chloe looks down at her hands

"Chloe don't blame yourself for this...this is no one's fault."Aubrey holds her hands

"Yeah but I should have stayed, I should have been here taking care of him. I should have been here Aubrey."Chloe tears up.

"You being here couldn't have prevented this outcome at all Chloe. Don't be hard on yourself on things that you think you should have done differently, if this should teach you anything it's that life is too short."Aubrey says comforting her best friend. Chloe looks down and nods Aubrey smiles at her and hug her tightly.

Beca wakes up and walks downstairs she stops when she sees a mop of red hair on the side of the sofa she walks over to Chloe and gently shakes her awake.

"Chloe, hey Pretty Girl."Beca whispers Chloe opens her eyes and Beca smiles "You should head on upstairs, I'll bring you breakfast in bed. Did you even get some sleep last night"Beca says Chloe shakes her head.

"I woke up around 9pm and decided to plan everything as I was awake, And I'm not hungry...I must of dosed off I was on the phone with the Casket place and doing funeral planning."Chloe says sitting up looking at her cellphone which was down at 2% battery life. Beca sees this and hands Chloe the house phone Chloe smiles and grabs the sheet of paper and dials another phone number. Beca takes Chloe's phone and plugs it into the charger she looks down and sees a text from Margo.

 _Chloe it's been 3 days since you left London, please tell me what happened I can't help but worry about you. I also can't stop thinking about your lips, please Chloe Email Text Call something X0x0x~Margo_

Beca read the message and felts her heart break, Chloe kissed another girl while she was in London. Did she even have a right to be upset about this. Beca turned around and saw Chloe pacing through the kitchen running her fingers through her hair. Beca set the cellphone down and followed Chloe into the kitchen.

"The Sooner the better Thank you So much Jack."Chloe hangs up and sits down rubbing her head. Beca pour a cup of coffee and put it in front of Chloe she kneeled down in front of the Redhead and Chloe quickly wiped her tears away.

"Take a Deep breath, it's going to be okay."Beca says softly. Chloe closes her eyes and tries to calm down Beca wipes her tears away and places her forehead against Chloe's.

"I don't want my Mom to deal with any of this I just want her to grieve and that's it...Calvin will be home later but he can only stay for the funeral he has midterms."Chloe says

"We'll take care of everything okay. You're not alone in this."Beca assures her.

"Thank You."Chloe responds weakly. Beca nods and kisses her cheek. Stacie sees the two in a heart warming exchange and she snaps a photo of Beca kissing Chloe's cheek she smiles and quickly goes back to the upstairs den where the other Bella's were.

"I think we should start taking bets on when Bechloe will get back together."Stacie says holding up her cellphone showing the girls the photo.

"Holy crap put me down for $50 for in a week."Cynthia Rose says slapping $50 dollars in Stacie's hand

"I' bet $45 on 2 weeks."Amy says

"Put me down for $60 for 5 days."Flo says

"YOU GUYS THIS IS WRONG! Chloe is in such a fragile vulnerable state right now and I know Beca is just doing her best to be there for her.."Aubrey says

"So are you in this pool or not?"Stacie asked her girlfriend. Aubrey glares at Stacie and unfolds her hands as she walks over to Stacie.

"Put me down for $30 for a Week."Aubrey says slapping $30 in her hand. Stacie laughs and shakes her head as Jessica and Lily write up the dates for the bet.

The Bellas all walk downstairs and see Chloe asleep in Beca's arms on the sofa Beca looks up and places her index finger in front of her lips.

"She managed to fall asleep again don't wake her, she didn't get sleep last night."Beca says bringing the blanket over Chloe's shoulders.

"Chloe's lucky to have you here for her BM."Amy says

"Shut up, you guys go make breakfast I'll stay here with Chloe."Beca whispers The Bella's all nod and disperse into the Kitchen.

"I love you."Beca whispers in Chloe's ear. She watches Chloe sleep but can't help but shake the uneasy feeling of knowing another person had kissed Chloe. She was a hypocrite right now she cheated on Chloe while they were together and Chloe had every right to be pissed at her. But When Chloe kisses another person while she's single did Beca have a right to be mad as well? No Right? All these thoughts were running through her head Beca felt Chloe's grip tighten around her waist and she couldn't help but smile.

Later on in the Day Mrs. Beale was setting up her son Calvin's room for his arrival.

"Mrs. Beale do you need some help?"Aubrey asked walking inside Mrs. Beale smiles and shows Aubrey a photo of Calvin Chloe Her and Their father at the lake.

"I can't remember the last time we were all together, now we will be an the love of my life won't be here."Mrs. Beale sadly says.

"You know Mrs. Beale I admire how strong you're being I know you want to be strong for Chloe and Calvin but they understand that this is hard for you they understand that you need to cry. I mean you lost the love of your life."Aubrey says holding her hand.

"I'm sure my husband would do the same for me."Mrs. Beale says

Later in the Afternoon Calvin had taken a cab from the airport and arrived to the house he was sitting in his mother's room speaking to his mom and Chloe about the funeral that would take place tomorrow.

Beca was sitting in front of the fireplace silent.

"You have that intense thinking face going on."Cynthia Rose says handing Beca a mug of hot chocolate.

"That Margo Chick kissed Chloe when she was in London."Beca says Cynthia Rose nods

"I'm freaking out because...what if Chloe never wants to get back together..What if she's really moving on from me?"Beca asked Cynthia Rose shrugs.

"You're upset over a kiss...that Chloe didn't initiate."Cynthia Rose says

"Even if she didn't someone else's lips were on hers."Beca says.

"Beca You had sex with another woman while you were with Chloe...I don't think you have a right to be upset about this kiss. And If Chloe herself thought it meant something to her don't you think she would have told Aubrey or Stacie by now?"Cynthia Rose says

"I don't know..I just..being here with Chloe's Family the past 2 weeks and helping her family made me realize I had the best thing in the world and I screwed that up. I want what I lost back CR. I don't see myself being happy without Chloe. Watching her cry herself to sleep...while I was holding her God I just wanted to kiss her and make the pain go away."Beca says

Chloe walked downstairs wiping her tears with a tissue. "I think you have a better shot of getting your girl again Beca, just give her time."Cynthia Rose whispers and pats her on the back.

Beca stands up as Chloe walks over to the two Cynthia Rose kisses Chloe's head and went through the back door where the other Bella's were entertaining themselves. Chloe takes a few steps in front of Beca and Beca offers her hot chocolate mug to her. Chloe sadly smiles and accepts the drink taking a sip.

"All of the arrangements are done, tomorrow we can put my Daddy to rest."Chloe says looking down at the contents in the mug. Beca takes Chloe's face in her hands and looks into her eyes.

"Chloe whatever you need I'm here for you okay? Whatever you need me to be I'll be it.."Beca whispers

Chloe nods "I know Beca.."Chloe whispers Beca leans forward and runs her thumb up and down the scar on her forehead.

"We were together 3 years and I never asked about this."Beca laughs

"Oh God."Chloe laughs Beca pulls Chloe to sit down with her and places her in between her legs as she wraps her arms around Chloe placing her Chin on Chloe's shoulder.

"I was 4. Calvin Daddy and I were fishing. Calvin got bored and decided it would be fun to jump into the lake we were fishing in me being the younger sibling I said Yay and followed him. I tripped over the fishing pole and hit my head on the side of the boat. I cried and Daddy jumped in after me and said Baby girl this is not bad at all he said I just needed a few stitches and that I was the bravest girl in the world and I could handle anything after that incident."Chloe smiles recalling the memory.

Beca kisses Chloe's cheek and Chloe leans further into Beca's embrace Beca feels her confidence fuel up so she turns Chloe's head to look at her. Chloe's eyes dart to Beca's lips and they both lean in to fill the space between them.

"AYE GINGER YOU HAVE A GUEST OUT HERE MATE!"Amy yells They pull away from each other and Beca chuckles a bit. Chloe stands up and walks outside to see who this guest was. Beca follows her and shoves her hands in her pockets leaning against the slide door.

The crowd of Bellas move and the special guest reveals themselves.

"Margo?"Chloe says in shock Margo drops her bag and runs to pull Chloe into a hug. Aubrey looks over at Beca is no longer leaning against the slide door but watching the two and she looks completely heart broken.


	9. Chapter 9

_**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME I LOVE THE REVIEWS!**_

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?"Chloe asked pulling away from Margo

"You told me you went to Barden University I went there first and looked for you this man Bumper was his name said this is where I could possibly find you so he dropped me off."Margo says

"That's a Little stalkerish don't you think?"A voice says from behind them The girls turn around and Beca shrugs as she walks beside Chloe.

"I'm saying you met Chloe about what 2 weeks ago. You don't know her that well, and now you followed her to the United States. Seems Stalkerish."Beca says giving a polite smile.

Amy is trying to contain herself from laughing as Cynthia Rose is looking back and forth from a hot Silver Hair woman to her Best friend. Aubrey looks over at Chloe who is giving Beca a confused look and Stacie is wondering whether Beca will punch Margo or not.

"OKAY...Margo why don't you follow me and I'll bring you to my room I guess...since the guest rooms are taken."Chloe says

"Wait what.."Beca turns her head confused as Chloe shows Margo to her room.

"Why the hell does she get to share a room with Chloe?"Beca says upset

"Because she doesn't know anyone else and the rooms are all taken."Amy says

"I hate her already."Beca growls sitting down on the chair and kicking the dirt.

Chloe shows Margo her room and Margo sets her luggage down. "Why did you have to come back here I thought you were enjoying London...enjoying our time together."Margo says a bit hurt.

"I have been but I had to come back because my father pa- (Chloe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath) my father passed away thats why I booked the next possible flight I'm needed here."Chloe says

"I'm so so sorry.."Margo says cupping Chloe's cheek and pulling her into a hug. Chloe quickly pulls away and gives her a smile.

"Thank you for coming you really didn't have to come all this way."Chloe says

"I think you needed me here...I'll be beside you okay."Margo smiles Chloe nods and shows Margo around her room.

Aubrey find Beca sitting in front of the Fire place watching the flames when Aubrey sits beside her.

"You don't really have any reason to be upset, and besides they're just friends."Aubrey says handing Beca a beer.

"I don't have reason to be upset?! Watching the love of my life being pursued by an attractive British Woman isn't a reason why I should be upset!"Beca yells

Aubrey raises her eyebrows trying to not bite Beca's head off for yelling at her.

"Let me remind you of something. YOU CHEATED ON CHLOE. REMEMBER You got drunk screwed a German chick who by the way wasn't as pretty as Chloe. You messed up. You have every reason in the world to guilt trip yourself as you should but don't go trying to make this into something it's not. Chloe is Single. She's not Yours anymore. Accept the fact that it's too late to fix your screw up."Aubrey states.

Beca looks at Aubrey and then shakes her head walking away.

Cynthia Rose stands up but Stacie holds her arm. "Let her get some time to herself for a bit."Stacie says Cynthia Rose nods and sits back down.

Beca is walking around the block clearing her head she stops at a big tree and sits down under it.

"It's not over for us Chloe...It can't be."Beca says to herself.

"HEY."Calvin calls out Beca looks up and smiles at Calvin.

"How is it possible you look taller than when I last saw you."Beca laughs Calvin sits down.

"How you holding up?"Beca asked Calvin shakes his head

"The Last conversation I had with Dad was over the phone he told me he missed me...Mom had told me about his first heart attack and when he was still in he hospital he spoke to me and said how proud he was of me and Chlo, and told me he loved us so much. I told him why the hell are you talking like that normally you're cracking jokes about my hair or Chloe's shoes. He was so serious..i feel like maybe he knew his time was coming to an end...and when Mom called me man..I should have been prepared for that call so I could help Chloe handle this better but I bawled like a baby."Calvin says

"There's really no way to prepare for this, the best way is to just grieve cry your eyes out if you need to...push people away if you want to but know you're not alone."Beca says

"I'm glad you're here for Chloe she's lucky to have you. You've helped our family out a lot Bec Thank you. You helping this family, That's worth so much to us."Calvin says

"I hope it's enough to prove I'm worth a second chance."Beca says in her head.

Chloe is sitting out on the porch going over her index cards as Beca walks back into the house she sits down next to Chloe and nudges her with her foot.

"What's that?"Beca asked

"I was asked to speak tomorrow so I'm going over what I had Aubrey write for me."Chloe says

"You don't want to just speak from your heart?"Beca asked Chloe shakes her head

"I can't because if I speak from the heart I'll probably break down and cry and I don't want my Mother Calvin and everyone else in The Beale Family to see that."Chloe says

"You don't have to do that Chlo."Beca says

"Do what?"Chloe asked confused

"You shouldn't have to put on a show for your family. You can be weak especially during this time in your life no one expects you to be strong right now."Beca says

"No but they expect me to give them some glimmer of hope, that everything will be alright and fine after this. That After Tomorrow when we bury my father and say good bye to him that life will somehow be good again. They except me to give them that hope. So if I need to I will put on the biggest fakest smile I can because they don't need sad Chloe right now."Chloe says Beca looks Chloe in her eyes and sighs as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Hey..I'm on your side here no need to be upset alright, if you need to take your anger out on me fine but don't pretend that you're okay with everything happening."Beca says

"Of course Im not okay Beca...Being here is the hardest thing in the world right now being near you...seeing my Mom cry seeing Calvin not be able to walk into the house ,none of this is okay and of course Im not okay with this! But I have to be. And I'll pretend to be perfectly fine. You of all people should not be giving me a lecture on how I should open up to people, So please just leave it alone."Chloe says gets up and tries to walk away Beca quickly jumps to her feet and grabs Chloe's arm pulling Chloe to her body as Beca wraps her arms around the red head and strokes her hair.

Chloe closes her eyes tightly and hides her face in Beca's shoulder.

Margo walks out holding two cups of coffee but she tops and just watches Beca wiping Chloe's tears away from her face she sees Beca saying something to Chloe as she tries to calm her down and Chloe sobbing as she nods and holds Beca tightly.

An hour later after catching up with the Bellas and Calvin Beca walks into the Kitchen and sees Margo sitting at the table "You and Chloe seem pretty close."Margo says Beca turns around as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah she's important to me."Beca says waiting to see where this conversation is going.

"Well I'm here now so you can back off a little bit."Margo says Beca chuckles "I can back off a little?"Beca repeats

"Chloe won't open up to me if you're there so how can I comfort someone who's already been comforted?"Margo asked

"I don't know who you think you are...nor do I care but Chloe and I have a special bond, so I don't have to listen to anything coming out of your British little mouth."Beca says

"You're the ex girlfriend huh..Rebeca?"Margo asked Beca clears her throat "I don't see how that's any of your business."Beca says

"Its sort of obvious the way you look at her like you lost the best thing in the world. Which you did I mean who the hell would cheat on a gorgeous specimen like Chloe Beale."Margo asked

"Whatever I don't need this."Beca says and turns around walk away.

"Just know...Chloe isn't going want to get back together with you."Margo says Beca stops and turns her head.

"You don't anything about Chloe and I."Beca says

"And you don't know what it's like to be cheated on. The fear of whether you'll get hurt again, constantly putting up walls...wondering if you're the problem, what was so bad in your relationship that the person you loved the most stopped loving you for what 30 minutes?"Margo asked Beca clenches her fists tightly as she looks at Margo.

"Just take it from me.. Like Taylor Swift says. You and Chloe are never ever ever getting back together."Margo says

"Screw you."Beca says

"What's going on in here?"Amy says interrupting the argument.

"Nothing just saying cheers to Beca over her. Have a good night I'll be in Chloe's room."Margo smirks smugly at Beca as she walks away.

"Bitch."Beca says and hits the wall leaning against it.

"I take it you and Sexy British Chick are getting along."Amy asked

"I hate her guts. Really do."Beca says

"This isn't about Margo, right now she's here for Chloe because she cares about her just like you do. And Little Red needs all the love she can get she's saying farewell to her Pop tomorrow. Put your anger and hatred for Margo aside and just be there for Chloe."Amy says

"Yeah...you're right.."Beca nods "I'm gonna go to bed good night Ams."Beca says and walks upstairs to the guest bedroom when she opens the door she's surprised to see Chloe sitting down in the middle of her bed flipping through an old photo album.

"Hey you.."Beca says surprised as she sits on the bed, Chloe looks at her and shows her a picture of her dressed up as the Pink Ranger, Calvin as the Blue Ranger and her father dressed up as Ivan Ooze. Beca laughs and sees tears falling down Chloe's face. Beca reaches over and wipes them away and she smiles at Beca.

"I think I dressed up as Pink Ranger probably 5 years in a row as a child and My Dad would be every villain that was on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."Chloe laughs.

"You dressed up as a Pink Ranger sounds hot."Beca smiles at her Chloe giggles and Beca looks at her.

"Not that I don't love you being here, but why are you in the guest room? You have your own room across the hall."Beca points out.

"I didn't want to be alone tonight."Chloe says shyly

"You have Margo in there..remember..."Beca says

"Yeah but I guess I wanted to stay with you, if you're not okay with that then..."Chloe says hesitantly

"No no..I love that I can be there for you and I love that you're letting me..So Please."Beca says laying down her Chloe and smiles at he. Chloe looks at her and sighs "Thank you."Chloe whispers

"Stop Thanking me."Beca whispers back then she flips to the next photo page and Chloe tells the story of the photo. Beca laughs then kisses Chloe's head.

"I know Tomorrow's going to be hell for you but just know I'll be right here okay?"Beca says Chloe nods

"I know Beca...Th-"Chloe stops

"If you say Thank you again, I'll kiss you."Beca says seriously Chloe licks her lips and looks at Beca's lips

"Thank You."Chloe challenges. Beca smiles and leans forward as watches Chloe close her eyes. Beca captures Chloe's lips and they moan at the contact. Beca deepens the kiss and Chloe wraps arms around Beca neck pulling her closer and grinding into her.

"We should...uhm stop.."Beca whispers

"You have 10 seconds to convince me why.."Chloe says against her lips.

"I want you to be 100% sure you want this..that you want US. I don't want to take advantage of your grief."Beca whispers Chloe pulls away and Beca strokes her cheek.

"Will you just hold me?"Chloe asked Beca kisses her forehead and nods wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and kissing her shoulder.

 _ **Next chapter is the funeral and let's just say, the drama takes place after the funeral where Beca and Margo's next confrontation gets physical! Who are you on Team Beca or Team Margo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**YOU GUYS ARE KICK ASS READERS! I'm so honored to have you share your thoughts and opinions on this story! :)** _

The Church was filled with everyone from The Beale Family Clan, The Bellas were seated behind the Immediate Family where Chloe, Mrs. Beale and Calvin were seated as they watch the Priest who was also a family friend quote verses from the Bible.

"Today we have Gary's Daughter Chloe to say some words about her beloved Father. Chloe."The Priest says Chloe stands up and walks to the podium Chloe looks out into the church and her eyes go directly to Beca who is giving her a comforting look she takes a deep breath and looks at the note cards Aubrey had written up for her. Chloe looks back at everyone.

"Originally I was going to read off something that my best friend had written for me because it would be easier that way...to stand up here in front of all of you and say how I really feel will make this seem more real..My Dad always faced difficult times with a smile no matter what was happening he just had a bright smile on his face all the time, I think that's what I'm going to miss the most about You Daddy. You always told me to be prepared for whatever life threw at me, but you never really prepared me for this. I love you Daddy and Calvin and I will do our best to make you proud."Chloe smiles and walks down Mrs. Beale smiles and hugs her daughter tightly.

Everyone walks outside as the casket begins to lower down. Everyone drops their flowers into the ground as the coffin lowers to the ground when Chloe drops her rose and tears begin to fall down her face. Beca sees this and before she can walk towards her Margo is quickly by her side holding her hand. Chloe smiles in gratitude as Margo pulls her close to her and kisses the side of her head.

"Let it go Beca."Cynthia Rose whispers as she looks over at her friend Beca nods and the Funeral comes to a conclusion. All of the guests meet up at the Beale house giving the family their condolences and reminiscing on the good Memories they all shared of Mr. Beale. Nearly everyone was present in the living room watching old family movies except for Chloe.

"Have you seen Chloe?"Calvin asked

"Not since we arrived at the house."Aubrey says offering everyone drinks

"Beca you should go find her.. "Stacie says

"Yeah I'm on it."Beca says walking outside.

Chloe is sitting outside of the house and swinging on the swing set. Beca sees her and gives her a small push Chloe smiles a bit and looks up to find Beca behind her.

"You should be inside."Chloe says

"So should you, You did great on your speech."Beca says

"I ended up doing what I didn't want to..I cried."Chloe frowns.

"Your speech was open and honest everyone just needed to know that it's okay to break down. So what happens now?"Beca says

"I think I'm going to stay here.."Chloe says

"But your dream...and London.."Beca says confused

"Aren't as important as being here with my family. I'll find a new dream. Now that this is all over you should be excited."Chloe says

"About what.."Beca asked

"You're going to be producing music from the best artists."Chloe reminds says she notices Beca's eyes wander down to her feet.

"You okay?"Chloe asked

"Uhm...about that Chlo,"Beca says

"YO CHLOE! Margo has a surprise for you!"Amy yells Chloe gives her a confused look and hops off of the swing.

"Come on let's see what's going on inside."Chloe says Beca nods and they walk back into the house. They see Margo holding a guitar and smiling at Chloe.

"What's going on..."Chloe asked confused

"I know today has been a difficult day for you, I wanted to do something to cheer you up."Margo says holding out a Rose for Chloe. Beca crosses her arms and smirks knowing Chloe hates Roses, Chloe politely accepts the rose and Margo begins to play her guitar.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

(As Margo begins to sing to Chloe Beca turns her head to see Chloe's reaction she sees Chloe tearing up and then she begins to worry..."Crap is Chloe actually falling for this cheesy crap."Beca says in her head. Aubrey looks over at Beca who is balling up her fists.

"Relax."Aubrey says

"You need to step your game up Becs."Stacie says

"I hate this chick."Beca says shaking her head and walking away not bearing to watch this performance go on any longer.)

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Chloe is left speechless and she smiles hugging Margo "That was beautiful Thank You."chloe says Margo kisses her forehead and smiles at her.

"Margo One, Beca One, score is tied ladies."Amy whispers.

"This just got a lot more interesting."Cynthia Rose says

Beca is out on the porch watching the sunrise when Stacie sits next to her. "Don't be too sad Short stuff, So Margo is a hot British woman who serenaded Chloe with a romantic song...no Biggie."Stacie says

"Are you trying to cheer me up or not?"Beca asked.

"I'm trying to tell you to fight for what you want...Yeah Margo sang Chloe a song...but You gave up a record deal contract to take care of Chloe's family"Stacie says

"You did what."A voice says behind them.

"That wasn't your voice was it..."Stacie says Beca shakes her head they turn around and see Chloe standing behind them.

"OH WHAT AUBREY!? You need to shower together okay! I'll be right there!"Stacie yells and runs into the house. Beca looks at Chloe as the redhead looks at her.

"Explain. Now."Chloe says

"Okay..The night you were leaving for London and the night we found out about your Dad was also the night I was suppose to sign the Sony Records contract, but you were feeling guilty about leaving and I didn't want you to worry about your family so I blew off the contract signing and drove here instead to help your family out."Beca says

Chloe looks at Beca speechless. "Say something.."Beca whispers Chloe looks at Beca and blinks then hits her in the arm.

"Ow..damn it Beale."Beca cries holding her arm

"You gave up your dream!"Chloe yells

"I didn't give it up per say, I'm just putting it on hold for now."Beca says

"Beca Mitchell you are soo...My God I can't believe you..."Chloe stops yelling and takes a deep breath.

Beca looks down at her feet and continues to rub her now sore arm. Suddenly Chloe lifts Beca's chin up and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Beca stumbles but manages to catch herself as places her hands on Chloe's face deepening the kiss.

"That's the most generous act of kindness anyone has ever shown me and my family. I don't know how to Thank You for doing that. I can't believe you gave something so important just for me."Chloe says tearing up Beca wipes her tears.

"Not just for You...I'd do anything for you Chlo."Beca whispers Chloe looks into her eyes and smiles

"Chloe you mean everything to me..and I know I screwed up things with us, but the only thing I regret is hurting you...Chloe I love you so much"Beca whispers and pulls Chloe back into a kiss.

Margo walks out as she Flo and Jessica are laughing but she stops when she sees Chloe and Beca.

"Holy Cow."Flo says amazed at the heated make out session going on in front of them. Margo is breathing heavily and Jessica turns to her.

"We should just go back inside."Jessica says Margo loses it and charges towards the two kissing she tackles Beca to the floor and starts swinging.

"What the hell."Chloe says confused

"AUBREY GET OUT HERE!"Jessica yells

"Margo stop!"Chloe yells Margo is swinging at Beca but Beca is effectively blocking the punches Beca kicks her in the side and manages to get on top of Margo holding her arms down.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"Beca asked

"You kissing my girl!"Margo says kicking Beca in the side

"MARGO, BECA STOP!" Chloe says running down trying to pry them both off of each other Margo accidently shoves Chloe to the floor. Beca sees this and sees nothing but red she punches Margo in the face and starts hitting her several times.

"ENOUGH ENOUGH!"Amy says Pulling Beca off of Margo. Cynthia Rose Holds back Margo and Fat Amy is holding onto Beca.

Aubrey helps Chloe up and faces the two girls.

"Stacie take Chloe inside, Chloe go inside..I'll handle this."Aubrey says stroking her hair Chloe nods and Stacie walks Chloe into the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?"Aubrey faces the two girls.

"This Bitch just tackled me out of no where I was trying to stop her but then she shoved Chloe to the floor and I saw nothing but red after that."Beca says explaining herself.

"You shouldn't be kissing MY GIRL!"Margo yells

"Chloe isn't yours!"Beca yells

"She's not yours either!"Margo yells back

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"Aubrey yells

"Blonde Nazi is back."Amy whispers suddenly everyone goes silent.

"This is a difficult time for Chloe probably the worst time she'll ever have. She needs the people who love her to comfort her and you two are here fighting over her like she's some kind of prize! If you as me Neither of you deserve Chloe. How About you both just get out of here. I mean it right now both of you leave."Aubrey says as she goes back into the house.

"Stay the hell away from Chloe."Margo yells

"Bite me!"Beca yells back

"Guys enough if Aubrey hears you she'll bite both your heads off...Margo there's a local Hotel we can take you to. Amy You take Beca back to the Bella house...it's been a long day let's just go."Cynthia Rose says

Chloe is sitting in her room looking out the window she watches as the girls walk away from one another.

"It's like dealing with children and your their favorite toy."Aubrey says shaking her head as she observes her best friend's knee.

"It's nothing too bad just a bit red from the landing."Aubrey says Chloe nods.

"Here this is for your knee."Stacie says Chloe places the ice pack on the red side of her kneecap and smiles in gratitude.

"You're going to have to choose eventually Chloe.."Stacie says

"I say you pick neither of them, they're both acting like idiots."Aubrey says

"I don't think it's that easy."Chloe says

"What's your heart tell you."Stacie says Chloe looks at Aubrey and she instantly knows what she's thinking Aubrey shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"This is bullcrap..Chloe and I were having an incredible moment then that bitch tackles me to the ground. What is she part linebacker damn."Beca says as she packs

"Do you think Chloe would be willing to get back together with you?"Cynthia Rose asked

"I sure hope so.."Beca says

"Hey You ready to go?"Amy asked

"Yeah where's Chlo I wanna talk to her before we go."Beca says

"She went to the Hotel with Margo and Jessica."Amy says

"What...I can't believe this she's going to pick Margo.."Beca says defeated

"Bec Come on, you don't know that."Cynthia Rose says patting her on the back.

"This can't be the end for us guys...I can't ..."Beca says tearing up.


	11. Chapter 11

**I _hope you all enjoy your Holiday This Week! :) THIS CHAPTER WILL CLEAR UP CHLOE'S INTENTIONS! Love your feedback means the world to me!_**

Beca is in her room staring at her laptop she was going to start a mix but her mind just drew a blank she had no inspiration to mix at all, The love of her life was probably off having dinner with her new British Chippie. A soft knock was heard on her door Beca groaned.

"Cynthia Rose Go Away I don't want to talk."Beca says The Knock occurs again and Beca rolls her eyes and sits up.

"You better have brought me some chocolate cookies if you enter this room."Beca Yells The Door opens and Beca is surprised to see Chloe walking into her room.

"Hi."Chloe says Beca jumps off of her bed and looks at her "What are you doing here.."Beca asked

"We need to talk about what happened back at the house..."Chloe says

"Look I'm not sorry for fighting back Margo shoved you to the ground I had a right to lose it and go ape shit on her."Beca says

"You realize your temper will get you into trouble one day."Chloe says

"So what I'm suppose to stand by while someone hurts you?"Beca asked

"It was an accident."Chloe says

"Accident my ass that was a full force tackle...She probably cracked my ribs."Beca says annoyed Chloe sighs at the brunette then she walks over to Beca when she sees a bruise on her cheek she reaches to touch her face but Beca turns her head.

"I don't think your possessive ass New Girlfriend would like you touching me, after all she did tackle me to the floor."Beca says

"New Girlfriend?"Chloe asked confused

"Margo, I know you went to the hotel with her I know she's the one you want to be with."Beca says

"And how do you figure that?"Chloe asked

"After the fight You went to the hotel with her Chloe.."Beca explains Chloe nods

 ** _At The hotel with Chloe and Margo_**

 _"Hi I'd like one room for about 5 nights please."Chloe says_

 _"Chloe you have to understand my point of view here seeing Beca kissing you wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me I flipped out of course I did. How else was I suppose to react to seeing another woman kiss you!"Margo asked as they entered the room. Chloe helped Margo unpack her belongings but stayed silent._

 _Margo takes Chloe's hand and looks at her. "Chloe you know I have feelings for you...I know you feel something for me as well.."Margo says_

 _"Margo, You've been incredible since we met and I appreciate you coming all the way here to be with me. But Honestly there's so much for me to sort out right now...I just really need to focus on my family."Chloe says_

 _"Chloe you won't even give us a chance?...this is all Beca's fault."Margo says viciously_

 _"Margo I was the one who kissed Beca. I'm sorry I was caught up in the moment with her and I shouldn't have been so insensitive because I do know how you feel about me...but I also realized that I'm not over Beca. You see Margo I gave her my heart and I've given her that part of me for nearly over 3 years and I never really got it back, I don't think I'll ever get it back from her.."Chloe says_

 _"She hurt you Chloe, Beca's not worth a second chance. I can make you happier than you've ever been. Give me that shot."Margo pleads_

 _"I'm sorry Margo..I know this is hard and I'm sorry I can't return your feelings but I hope one day we can still be friends. Thank you for the kindness you have shown me."Chloe says kissing Margo's cheek and leaving the hotel room._

 _Margo watches Chloe leave and she sits down on the bed sighing in defeat._

"I went to the hotel with Margo because she's from London and doesn't have any American Money on her so I paid for her room, and made sure she was settled in for the next few days. Margo doesn't know anyone in Atlanta so she's not familiar with things here."Chloe explains

"You- You didn't pick Margo over me? You're not with Margo!?"Beca excitedly questions.

"No I did not choose Margo over you."Chloe answers softly.

Beca walks over to Chloe and grabs her face pulling her into a passionate kiss. Chloe kisses her back then slowly pulls away Beca keeps their foreheads together and she smiles at Chloe.

"Then maybe we can discuss us?..Let's check out that Indian Restaurant tonight?"Beca whispers as she strokes Chloe's cheek.

"Beca.."Chloe looks down

"oh No I know that tone.."Beca says worried. Chloe takes Beca's hands away from her face and holds them to her chest Beca leans back looking into Chloe's eyes knowing what she will say next will probably hurt more than Margo's tackle and punches from earlier in the day.

"You've been so amazing and wonderful the past few weeks, everything you did not only for me but for my family reminded me of why I fell in love with you."Chloe whispers "I do still love you Beca.."Chloe reveals Beca smiles and leans to kiss Chloe's lips. Chloe kisses her back but again pulls away.

"But I still don't know if I can trust you.."Chloe says against her lips Beca sighs and wipes Chloe's tears away.

"Hey Look at me, Chloe..Kommisar meant nothing to me and she never will. I will spend the rest of my life making up for that moment of weakness if you let me."Beca says

"You're the love of my life you know that right?"Chloe asked Beca listens carefully and Chloe slightly smiles at her.

"Deep down in my heart I know you and I will end up together one day."Chloe says Beca nods Chloe leans down to kiss Beca's hands as tears fall down her face.

"That day just isn't today.."Chloe says

"Chloe.."Beca whispers

"I'm going to love you forever you know that, but I really need to heal from what happened with us and I just haven't done that yet. Everything that's happened in this whole month has been a tornado of emotions and I just don't know how to move forward from it all...so because I can even think of the idea of US...I need to work and focus on ME. And I know that sounds selfish and I know I'm probably hurting you right now but I just need to be by myself...away from you. My Mom is going back to Florida she's going to move in with my Aunt she's super excited about it. "Chloe says

"And you're going to go with her.."Beca finishes for Chloe.

"Yeah...I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for or...when I'll come back..I wanted you to be the first to know."Chloe says

"What about us?"Beca asked tightening her hold on Chloe's hands

"Technically there's still no us."Chloe responds.

"You're it for me Chlo.."Beca says

"And You're it for me as well Becs but I think if we're really meant to be together than this time away from each other will benefit us in the long run. I don't expect anything from you, you can do and be with anyone you wa-"Chloe is stopped Before she can finish her sentence since Beca has pulled her into another kiss.

"You have to stop doing that."Chloe says breathless Beca smiles at her.

"If you need to do this okay...I'll be here making music FOR YOU, and making myself worthy of your love again. We're gonna get our happy ending Chloe...I promise you that."Beca says

Chloe reaches into her pocket and hands Beca the promise ring she had given her during the course of their relationship. Beca looks at the ring in her hand and she looks at Chloe confused.

"I'm going to leave this with you...and I expect you to give it back to me once I return."Chloe says Beca smiles and reads the inscription inside the ring "My Heart" Beca kisses Chloe's lips one more time.

"This isn't goodbye."Chloe whispers against her lips.

"Never."Beca agrees.

 _ **Next chapter will be a time Jump! we're going to go A year into the future ;) I wonder how things with our favorite couple has changed!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**:) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! Reviews are love! Just a filler chapter on what everyone's been up to after a year.**_

 _"At Residual Heat Record Label 2016"_

"I would tell you that I love you tonight

But I know that I've got time on my side  
Where you goin'? Why you leavin' so soon?  
Is there somewhere else that's better for you?

What is love if you're not here with me?  
What is love if it's not guaranteed?  
What is love if it just ups and leaves?

What is love if you're not here no more?  
What is love if you're not really sure?  
What is love?  
What is love?

Tell myself I wouldn't cry when you're gone  
But I know it's easier said than done  
Look at me, look at me, choked up now  
Try to tell you but it won't come out" Cynthia Rose sings out

Beca smiles proudly as she bobs her head to the beat of the song while she listens to Cynthia Rose record in the studio.

"Okay so you have a meeting with MGM records today."Amy says

"Why do I have to meet with them? They're the ones who want to sample the music I've created they should meet on my time.."Beca says

"Because they want to sample your music in the new romantic film that's coming out next year starring Channing Tatum. ..and he's super hot."Amy Says

"I don't want my music in any of his films. He seems like a tool bag."Beca says as she pressed the big red button.

"CR that was perfect come on out and have a listen."Beca says Cynthia Rose gives her a thumbs up and walks out of the booth.

"So Aubrey sent out a mass text to everyone for The Bella's Reunion Weekend."Cynthia Rose says holding up her cellphone.

"Yeah I'm RSVP'd to go. I mean I am the reason why The Bella's won Nationals 4 years in a row."Beca smiles

"I hear a certain Red head is attending as well."Amy Smiles brightly at Beca, Beca looks over at Cynthia Rose and she elaborates.

"Aubrey told Stacie who of course told me, Chloe is back from Florida. Her plane came in on Tuesday Night."Cynthia Rose says

"She's- She's back?"Beca says shocked

"How come you don't seem so excited, I thought you'd be thrilled about this news."Cynthia Rose asked

"I know you two gave each other space but not talking for a whole year was definitely good for you. I mean you got a record contract right after you Graduated Barden hell You wrote two hit songs with Cynthia Rose."Amy smiles

"Will you excuse me for a moment."Beca says getting up and walking outside.

"What's eating her?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Obviously Not Chloe."Amy says Cynthia Rose rolls her eyes and presses play on the computer.

Beca steps outside and lights up a cigarette smoking as she thinks about Chloe she sighs and stares into space. Was this her and Chloe's chance to finally be together? She couldn't wait any they even have a future.

"You okay Shawshank?"Amy asked

"Chloe's home..."Beca whispers

"Yeah she is, so what are you going to do about it?"Amy smiles

"It's not that simple.."Beca says

"How could it not be simple, Beca you waited an entire year to win Chloe back this is your chance."Amy says

"A lot can happen in a year."Beca says as she breathes out smoke.

"Care to explain what you mean by that you're acting weird."Amy says Beca sighs and looks at Amy.

"I visited Chloe in Florida..."Beca reveals

"What when?"Amy asked confused

"It was after I released the EP with Cynthia Rose and we got signed at Residual Heat, I had a pit stop in Florida for the promotion tour and I drove to Chloe's Aunt's house I was ready to basically ready to BEG for her to have coffee with me or something."Beca says

" That was like 5 months ago Okay...then what she rejected your Coffee proposal?"Amy asked confused Beca looks at her best friend and rolls her eyes.

"Chloe was holding a Baby.."Beca says

"So What? The Baby could have been someone else's"Amy says

"The Baby had red hair, and looked so much like Chloe. And if you do the math the last time anyone had heard from Chloe was exactly 12 Months ago.."Beca says

"Im confused here.."Amy says

"It's possible that after Chloe left she hooked up with someone and got pregnant.."Beca says

"You think Little Red has a Baby?"Amy says

"Yeah I do...and I've been writing and dedicating Love songs to her for a whole year...while she ran to Florida and got pregnant...so excuse me if I'm a little unstable about her arrival."Beca says

"That makes no sense..No offense ShawShank but...don't you think Aubrey would have thrown a big Welcome Baby party for her best friend if she knew Chloe had a baby."Amy says

"Maybe Chloe didn't want her to know..I don't know I can't deal with this right now..."Beca says putting out her cigarette and walking back inside.

Chloe is in her new condo unpacking boxes "Where did I put...AHA here you are!"Chloe smiles as she pulls the blanket off of the Baby stroller she smiles as the Baby squeals giving her a big smile. Chloe takes her out of the Stroller and they begin to sort through boxes together suddenly the door bell rings.

"IT'S OPEN!"Chloe yells Aubrey walks through the door and smiles at her best friend.

"Hi Chloe I brought chinese and Hello Baby.."Aubrey's voices gets 5x higher as she takes the baby out of Chloe's arms.

"Hello Ella...Hello."Aubrey says The Baby looks at Aubrey and gives her a confused look. Chloe laughs "She'll warm up to you eventually."Chloe laughs

"It's been nearly over a year how does she not like me yet? I'm wonderful with Babies"Aubrey says sternly

"I'm sure she gets that Loving feeling from you."Chloe laughs Aubrey sets the baby down into the crib and helps her best friend take items out of the boxes.

"Thanks for picking out this condo it's amazing...just Perfect for Ella and I."Chloe smiles

"No problem, My best friend deserves the best plus the Bella Reunion tomorrow will be a blast! I can't wait to see everyone again."Aubrey smiles Chloe nods and turns back to unpacking.

"Are you excited to see your favorite new Artist...BM"Aubrey nudges Chloe.

"I'm excited and nervous...I wonder how she'll react to all of this and what if her feelings have changed. I didn't exactly keep in touch with people during the whole year and a half I was away."Chloe says

"Do you not hear the songs she and Cynthia Rose have created together? Trust me BM has an inspiration and it screams Chloe Beale."Aubrey says Chloe shrugs and looks over at Ella.

"We're not the same people we used to be a year ago..we've all changed. You've grown so much and I'm amazed at the strength you've shown."Aubrey says

"Thanks Bree."Chloe smiles Aubrey pulls her best friend to the side

"You should come out with us tonight...Stacie and I are going to the bar."Aubrey says

"You know I can't.."Chloe laughs pointing to Ella who is chewing on her foot

"OH that's right I'll swing by later then we can have a sleep over."Aubrey smiles

"Sounds like an Aca Awesome idea."Chloe nods

"Come on you need food let's see if we can find some plates and forks."Aubrey says

Beca is at her penthouse playing the piano trying to come up with new material...she closes her eyes and remembers the exact moment her heart shattered to pieces. Seeing Chloe with a Baby just made it clear to her that she and Chloe would never get the happy ending she envisioned them having.

"Bar tonight?"~Amy

"I'm on my way~Beca responds she needed to clear her mind get away from any thoughts that circled around Chloe.

At The Club Amy was passing around shots Cynthia Rose and laughing talking to the bar tender and Beca was downing her beer.

"You need to slow down Champ."Cynthia Rose says

"She has a kid...we were suppose to have a kid together...she was suppose to come back to me."Beca slurs

"Who is she talking about?"Cynthia Rose asked Amy

"That's not important we should get this lady some lovin...she's been celibate for a year now no wonder she's acting this way."Amy says

" I don't know if that's a good idea.."Cynthia Rose says

"Trust me Beca would love us for this."Amy says

"Holy shit is that.."Cynthia Rose asked

"The Woman who Ended Bechloe, maybe she can turn this sad sack into a happy one."Amy says walking over to Kommisar.

"Oh this is going to be so bad."Cynthia Rose looks over at Beca who has her head down on the table as she waits for her 4th beer.

"TINY MOUSE!"Kommisar yells Beca sits up and turns her head seeing the tall German Blonde in front of her.

"Kommisar..."Beca slurs out again.

"We meet again."Kommisar smirks

"Let's dance shall we."Kommisar says pulling Beca up from her seat Beca allows herself to be pulled and they go onto the dance floor.

"What the hell are you doing..."Cynthia Rose asked

"Beca needs to have fun and Kommisar is that answer we've been looking for."Amy shrugs.

"I have such a bad feeling about this."Cynthia Rose says On Cue Stacie and Aubrey walk into the club hand in hand when Cynthia Rose nods

"Now everything has gone to shit."She says

"What are you blabbering about now?"Amy asked Cynthia Rose turns Amy's head to the door when they see Aubrey and Stacie make their way to the bar.

"Oh shit."Amy says looking over at Kommisar practically dry humping Beca on the dance floor. Stacie and Aubrey smile as they see Amy and Cynthia Rose

"Ladies! Hello Hello!"Stacie hugs them both Aubrey looks at their frightened expressions and laughs

"What's got you two so scared?"Aubrey asked Stacie follows her friend's gazes and looks onto the dance floor.

"IS that..."Stacie says Aubrey turns around and sees Kommisar and Beca dancing together.

"This Bitch."Aubrey crosses her arms shaking her head.

"It's not like it's a big deal, Beca's single...and Chloe has a secret right?"Amy asked Aubrey looks at Amy confused

"Secret? Chloe doesn't have a secret.."Aubrey asked

"So Chloe didn't pop a little red bun out of her oven?"Amy challenges

"WHAT!?"Stacie and Cynthia Rose both yell

"What the hell are you talking about Amy?"Aubrey asked

"Beca said she found out Chloe had a Baby in Florida."Amy says Aubrey turns her head and sees Kommisar leaning into kiss Beca, Beca looks at her and looks down stepping away from her shaking her head politely.

"Beca needs to get her facts straightened out."Aubrey says.

Chloe looks over at the Baby in her arms and smiles as she has fallen asleep in her arms. "You Ella Beale are exactly like your Father."Chloe laughs when her phone rings.

"Hi Calvin."Chloe smiles as she sets the baby down.

"How's moving day coming along?"Calvin asked

"It's Along...Ella's getting used to being in Atlanta. Honestly I am too."Chloe says

"Look Chloe I can't Thank You enough for doing this for me."Calvin says

"Calvin you're in the Peace Corp because you want to help people and it's a dream of yours I'm happy to help make your dreams come true . Plus if I didn't offer to take her your Slut of an Ex Girlfriend would have just given Ella away and Beale's don't push away family, taking care of my Niece is no hassle after all she does love me."Chloe says

"Your the Best Chloe my group is being shipped down to Uruguay to built houses for the local Families their so I'll be out of touch for about 3 weeks."Calvin says

"No Problem Big Brother I've got everything taken care of Aubrey is here to help me as well."Chloe says

"I love you Sis, Kiss my Baby for me."Calvin says

"Take Care."Chloe says and hangs up. She smiles at Ella and kisses her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Anyone else freaking out because Christmas is right around the corner!? That means 2016 in near meaning Pitch Perfect 3 will start filming! :) Love the reviews and feedback you guys are angels! Song used by Beca in this is Hey Angel by One Direction.**_

Aubrey is sipping her drink as she watches Beca and Kommisar are sitting closely together chatting catching up.

"Can you believe this girl? Claiming she's the one for Chloe but ends up just being an asshole flirting with the person who ruined their relationship."Aubrey says

"Aubrey I know you're upset but technically you can't really be mad at Beca here...she is single."Stacie says

"Like Hell I don't she let her assumption get the best of her and she's acting out because of that."Aubrey says

"Beca is free to date whomever she wants. We weren't upset when Chloe dated that girl in Florida for a month."Stacie says

"And look how that ended up."Aubrey Says.

"I just think you shouldn't let Beca have the Wrath of Posen because Chloe wasn't exactly Mother Theresa in Florida..plus it's our first night out together since you've been so busy with your business and I finally got time out of doing that lab experiment. SO tonight you will not chop Beca's head off we will dance, drink and then have hot sex later."Stacie smiles

"You are an Odd ball."Aubrey laughs

"I'm a hot oddball and I'm yours now let's go dance."Stacie pulls Aubrey to the dance floor.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself, 2 top hits congratulations."Kommisar says

"Yeah well It helps that Cynthia Rose is an amazing ass single I just write and produce the songs."Beca shrugs

"I can't help but notice that the songs are ballads, why so much sadness for someone who should be happy."Kommisar asked

"Those were the words that just flowed out of me."Beca shrugs. Kommisar shakes her head and leans forward and kisses Beca on her cheek.

"WHOOP there it its."Amy says from the bar

"Beca what the hell.."Cynthia Rose says shaking her head.

"You should listen to the latest song I wrote sometime.."Beca says to Kommisar she nods and Beca write down her address

"Come by anytime I'll play you something."Beca says

"OKAY TIME TO GO BM Sorry Tall German but Beca's got a long day tomorrow Bella's Reunion and all..see you hopefully never again."Cynthia Rose says pulling Beca to her feet and dragging her out of the club.

"What are you doing Girl?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Hey if Chloe can get pregnant and move on with her life I can do the same."Beca stumbles

"Yeah Because Chloe would love to have you back in her life like this. Beca you haven't even seen the girl for a whole year who knows what happened, you're doing the exact same thing now that you did a year ago you're not thinking with your brain! You're letting emotions get the best of you again. Can you just get your head out of your ass and not let anything cloud your judgement."Cynthia Rose yells at her friend

"Im done with this tonight , get your ass in the car."Cynthia Rose says and nearly shoves Beca into her Mercedes Benz.

The next morning Chloe drives to the park carrying Ella with her and places her in the swing Ella laughs and claps as Chloe pushes her.

"There you are"Stacie smiles walking over to the pair who are laughing "Hi Sweetheart Here Beale this is for you White Mocha courtesy of Starbucks."Stacie says Chloe nods in appreciation as she sips her drink

"Where's Bree?"Chloe asked

"She's sleeping in..we had a very long night..5 times.."Stacie smirks

"You're one naughty Scientist Conrad. . Did you guys have fun last night?"Chloe laughs

"Yeah we did, we ran into some former Bellas...Amy Cynthia Rose and..Beca."Stacie coughs out the last name. Chloe looks at her confused

"Who?.."Chloe asked

"Oh I said...Beca."Stacie says sipping her coffee. Chloe nods "That's great I'm not surprised at all, going to a bar on a Monday sounds like something Amy would love to do."Chloe giggles

"I'm going to tell you this, because I know Aubrey will exaggerate and you'll be left in a puddle of angst."Stacie says Chloe looks down at Ella who is still laughing and smiling as she is being pushed back and forth on the swing.

"When we got there, Beca was dancing and looked somewhat friendly with...Kommisar."Stacie says waiting for Chloe to tear up and break down she closes her eyes and waits for the sob but nothing.

Stacie opens her eyes and sees Chloe continuing to push Ella in the swing.

"Chloe? Did you hear what I said?"Stacie asked Chloe nods "Yeah I did, and good for them."Chloe shrugs

"Good for the-..What?"Stacie asked Chloe shrugs

"Look I don't have a claim on Beca. Am I always going to feel something for Beca Yes She's probably one of the greatest loves I'll have in my life, but I didn't expect her to wait for me while I was gone, when I left I knew that not staying in touch with Beca would change a lot."Chloe says

"Chloe, you tried dating in Florida. Aubrey told me. And you would end those potential relationships before they ever really got a chance to know you. Why is that?"Stacie asked

"I'm scared to get close to anyone and have them hurt me...I don't know how let that guard down anymore..it sucks but what can I do you know? Plus dating isn't something that's on my mind I've got my hands full with the most beautiful niece in the world yes I do..How about some breakfast? Stacie's treat she's big fancy Scientist. Who gets paid a lot of dough yes she is."Chloe uses her Baby voice with Ella as she picks her up.

Stacie laughs and nods "Alright alright let's go to the Diner Aunty Stacie's treat."Stacie copies Chloe's voice as they walk to Chloe's Car.

Beca is with Amy at the Local Diner having breakfast "Oh my god my head hurts...hey any reason why CR is ignoring my calls? I need her advice on this Chord Progression and she's ignored all 4 of my calls."Beca says

"Uhm...well Uhm..."Amy says

"What happened?"Beca asked

"Well remember how we were at the bar.."Amy asked

"Thats the only thing I do remember, I dont even know how I got into my own bed."Beca chuckles

"Well Kommisar was there too.."Amy says

"Uh Huh."Beca follows

"And as your best friend who wants nothing but your best interest...and hates seeing you sad and broody all the damn time, I may have called her over to dance and flirt with you...Cynthia Rose did not seem to pleased with that considering she still wants you and Chloe to you know get back together."Amy reveals.

"Let me get this straight. I get plastered at the bar...and knowing Im sad and drunk, you get the girl I cheated on Chloe with to dance with me.."Beca says

"Yes.."Amy nods

"DAMN IT AMY!"Beca slams her hand on the table everyone in the diner turns their attention to the friend and Beca looks at them

"What are you looking at eat your damn waffles."Beca yells at them

"Beca nothing happened with you and her Cynthia Rose dragged you home literally dragged you. So no harm done."Amy shrugs

"I can't believe you..."Beca shakes her head

"Not like it matters you're single."Amy says

"Yeah but still, Kommisar of all people her?"Beca rolls her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question why is this such a big deal if you want to move on from Chloe."Amy asked Beca looks at Amy and before she can answer they hear a loud squealing laughing Baby enter the diner.

"Holy Dingo."Amy says Beca turns around and sees Stacie holding a Baby "Don't tell me you got knocked up Legs, Aubrey would kill ya."Amy jokes

"Not my Baby."Stacie rolls her eyes as the Baby looks at Beca and giggles

"Who's Baby is it then?"Beca asked.

"Why is parking such a bitch today?"Chloe giggles as she enters the diner walking towards Stacie who hands over the Baby to her. Beca quickly stands up once she face to face with Beca.

"C-Chloe."Beca says shocked. Chloe looks at Beca and slightly smiles at her

"RED!"Amy says getting up and hugging her and the Baby together Chloe laughs and Ella claps her hands at how loud Amy is.

"Guys this is Ella."Chloe bounces Ella up and down. Beca looks at the Baby then back at Chloe, Ella reaches her arms out to Beca.

"I think Baby Red wants you to hold her."Amy whispers Beca stands up and quickly gets out of the booth walking out of the Diner.

"What was that about?"Chloe asked confused as she hushes the Baby who is now tearing up.

"We need to talk Red."Amy says patting the seat across from her.

"Damn it Damn it damn it."Beca says running her fingers through her hair. She shakes her head and gets into her car and drives to the only place she can find an ounce of peace The Recording studio.

"A few Months ago I guess maybe at the beginning of the year or something Beca visited you in Florida."Amy says

"What?...how did I not know this."Chloe asked Stacie she holds her hands up in innocence "I didn't know."She says

"I just found out, anyways BM was basically ready to grovel at your feet and beg for you two to work things out but uhm...she saw you holding Baby Red over here. And she put the math together you didn't contact anyone in 12 months...so.."Amy explains

"Are you trying to tell me that Beca thinks I got pregnant and had a baby?"Chloe asked

"Well it sure seems like that's what happened Chloe."Amy shrugs

"Amy, Ella is Calvin's Daughter, She's my Niece."Chloe explains

"What.."Amy says

"Calvin got his slut of an ex girlfriend Pregnant we found out after everything that happened with my Dad. His Ex had the baby and everything was all planned out but Calvin had gotten accepted into the Peace Corp something he's been dreaming about going into for a long time and we knew if Calvin left that his evil slut of an Ex would probably just put the Baby up for Adoption so I told Calvin I would look after Ella for as long as he needed me to."Chloe says

"Ella is your Niece.."Amy says

"Boy when Beca jumps to conclusion she really gets on top of that doesn't she."Stacie shakes her head as she plays with the Baby.

"Oh Boy..The Bellas dinner tonight is going to be interesting."Amy shakes her head.

Beca is in the studio finishing the lyrics she wrote out and sighs she plays the beat. "I think I have a new song."Beca smiles and gets into the booth

Hey Angel  
Do you know the reasons why  
We look up to the sky?  
Hey Angel  
Do you look at us and laugh  
When we hold on to the past?  
Hey Angel

Oh I wish I could be more like you  
Do you wish you could be more like me?  
Oh I wish I could be more like you  
Do you wish you could be more like me?

Hey Angel  
Tell me, do you ever try  
To come to the other side?  
Hey Angel  
Tell me, do you ever cry  
When we waste away our lives?

Oh I wish I could be more like you  
Do you wish you could be more like me?  
Oh I wish I could be more like you  
Oh I wish I could me more, I could be more, I could be more

Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed  
Backseat of my car, in the back of my head  
I come alive when I hear your voice

"Nice Beat."Cynthia Rose says Beca smiles and walks out of the booth.

"Look I didn't kiss Kommisar..."Beca says

"I know you didn't but that doesn't mean there wasn't a possibility of that happening. Beca you cried and poured your heart out to me when Chloe broke up with you because you broke her heart because of Kommisar. Do you love Chloe or not?"Cynthia Rose asked

"I-I don't know anymore..."Beca says

"You better figure it out because Chloe deserves a hell of a lot better than what you're showing right now. Now lets make that song a hit, I think you should make that the next single"Cynthia Rose says Beca nods and smiles.

~At Aubrey's Condo everything is set to elegance as Aubrey is decorating and setting out the food for the Bella's Reunion~

"Everything looks Perfect Babe love that dress Pink is your color. But then again so is Nude."Stacie says nibbling Aubrey's ear

"Guys there's a Baby in the room stop it."Chloe gags as Ella is crawling on the rug as the night carries on all of the Bella are reunited and enjoying catching up and playing with Baby Ella, Except for Beca and Cynthia Rose who are not present yet.

"You ready for this?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Just point me to the alcohol."Beca says seriously CR laughs and they enter the Condo

"MUSICAL DUO BM AND CR How the hell ya!"Jessica Yells and hugs them. Beca laughs and hugs her back seeing most of the Bellas of course are tipsy. Chloe walks out after she had putting Ella down for her bedtime in the guest room placing the monitor in her pack pocket.

"You should talk to her."Amy says to Beca, Beca looks at her friend and nods she downs a shot and makes her walk to Chloe.

"Welcome Home."Beca says behind Chloe offering her a shot. Chloe turns around and sees Beca looking at her nervously.

"Sorry I can't take the Jiggle Juice, I'm on Duty."Chloe says pointing to the baby monitor in her pocket.

"Oh..well then.."Beca says downing both shots. Chloe slightly laughs and clears her throat she sees all of the Bella trying not to listen in on their conversation.

"You and I need to talk...can we go outside?"Chloe asked

"It's freezing out there."Beca says

"You have a jacket on and I think we're long over due for a conversation."Chloe says Beca notices something different in Chloe, something she cant put her finger on...This Chloe was so much more confident than before...it like grew a million times.

"Yeah sure."Beca says following Chloe on the Balcony.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I think you guys will be happy with this chapter :)**_

Beca walks out and as Chloe looks down at the City Lights and smiles Beca watches Chloe and leans against the wall.

"You've made quite a name for yourself Beca Mitchell, 2 hit songs in one year and you're one of the most popular Music Producers this year."Chloe says proudly

"Have you been keeping up with my Celebrity Profile."Beca jokes

"I may have seen you a few dozen times on E Network."Chloe smiles Beca laughs and crosses her arms.

"Why does it look like you have pain in your eyes."Chloe asked

"Because being around you right now is so hard."Beca looks down "I want to kiss you so bad but I know I shouldn't do that, you have a Baby and you're probably committed to someone."Beca says Chloe laughs as she grips the railings and Beca looks at her confused.

"Beca, when we last spoke do you not remember a thing I told you?"Chloe asked

"I do remember which is why this is so damn hard for me, you told me that we would find our way back to one another that we were it for each other...I just dont see how you could say that and then move on...I haven't moved on from you at all. Seriously Chloe you're all I thought about in an entire year..."Beca says

"Ella is My Niece."Chloe interrupts her

"And I know it was rude to walk out of the diner like that this morning but seeing you hold that Baby Just re-wait...go back what did you say?"Beca asked Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Ella. Is. My. Niece. She's Calvin's Daughter."She says

"You mean...You're..You're not a MILF?"Beca stutters Chloe laughs

"What?"Chloe laughs Beca begins to laugh as well and she places her hand on her head.

"I'm sorry.."Beca shakes her head and looks down

"We found out about Calvin's Baby about a month after I moved with Mom to Florida."Chloe says

"I can't believe this.."Beca mentally smacks her head.

"Yeah if you would have just asked me while you were in Florida when you visited me you wouldn't have been so depressed for over a year."Chloe says

"You can say that agai- wait...You know I went to Florida to see you?"Beca asked

Chloe nods "Amy told me."Chloe says

"That Bitch."Beca says Chloe laughs and looks at Beca.

"My question is why didn't YOU tell me you were in Florida or at least try and contact me?"Chloe asked

"Because I freaked out, I saw you holding the Baby and My brain did Baby Math... my emotions got the best of me and I assumed you moved on."Beca looks down.

"You're an Idiot."Chloe says

"I'm well aware of that Chloe.."Beca says

"Let me reiterate, You're an idiot to think that it would only take a year for me to get over you."Chloe says Beca walks over to Chloe and reaches out for her hand.

"I'm an idiot for a lot of reasons Chlo, losing you is one of the biggest reasons I am an idiot."Beca says stepping forward placing her forehead against hers.

"You're going it again."Chloe groans

"Doing What?"Beca asked pulling Chloe closer to her.

"Making me want to kiss you...Beca things are so much different now."Chloe whispers "We haven't spoken in an entire year we've grown, matured. changed...at least I know I have changed. I'm not the same Chloe that was here a year ago. I'm much different now..more guarded especially when it comes to this."Chloe says pointing to her heart

Beca sighs and takes a step back "So what do you suggest we do?"She asked

"Start Over."Chloe shrugs Beca nods and turns around and faces Chloe again, "Hi you must be new here. I'm Rebeca Mitchell but please call me Beca. Music Producer at Residual Heat, and All around BadAss."Beca extends her hand. Chloe can't help but laugh.

"You're crazy you know that."Chloe giggles

"Crazy would be not getting the privilege to know this new Chloe...so?"Beca says holding up her hand. Chloe accepts it and shakes her hand.

"Chloe Beale, I just recently moved back here from Florida."Chloe says

"Well then Chloe Beale, Welcome home."Beca smiles charmingly Chloe blushes and nods "Yeah this really feels like home."Chloe says looking down at their hands.

~Inside~

All of the former Bellas were watching the Former Beloved Couple interact with one another.

"This seems like a good sign, Chloe hasn't killed Beca for hanging out with Kommisar yet."Amy says

"There's always time."Cynthia Rose laughs

"I don't think Chloe is affected by Kommisar anymore, seriously I told her about them hanging out last night at the Club and she didn't seem phased by it at all."Stacie says Aubrey wraps her arms around Stacie's waist and places her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I told you guys. Chloe has changed. She's move on from all of the pain that happened a year ago, things are different now. She's different."Aubrey says

"Different how?'Amy asked concerned.

"Lets put it this way...It won't be easy for Beca to get back into Chloe's heart.."Aubrey says

"Here's hoping they make it...I'd hate to see Bloe not be together.."Amy says

"Amy YOURE the one who made Beca speak to Kommisar last night."Stacie reminds her.

"Okay Bad idea on my part but Beca needed a pick me up..."Amy shrugs

"Yeah you just picked the wrong person."Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"You're no help at all let's just party on pitches!"Cynthia Rose says Opening a bottle of wine.

Chloe and Beca are still catching up outside suddenly, the Baby Monitor in Chloe's back pocket catches her attention Chloe apologizes and quickly goes inside the house. Beca follows her

"BM Take a shot with us?"Amy asked

"You guys keep drinking I'll catch up in a sec."Beca says following Chloe into the guest room and leans against the door frame watching how Natural Chloe is at calming the Baby down.

" Bullet proof nothing to lose, fire away fire away, Ricochet take your aim fire away fire away. Shoot me me down but I won't fall I am titanium."Chloe sings

"You're a Natural."Beca smiles Chloe smiles at her

"Ella over here makes it easy for me, it's hard to believe she's Cal's daughter."Chloe laughs

"I can't believe Calvin even managed to get a girl pregnant it's a wonder how you two are related he's the shyest man on the planet and you...we're you're confident about all of that."Beca winks at her Chloe blushes and places Ella back in her crib.

"You ever think of having kids one day?"Beca asked

"One day. Just need everything to be perfect, perfect job, house, person."Chloe says Beca looks at her and smiles.

"You're doing it again."Chloe says stepping away from Beca

"You totally want to kiss me right now don't ya?"Beca teases Chloe rolls her eyes and shoves Beca out of the room

"Come on let's join our friends."Chloe says ignoring the butterflies building in her stomach.

Beca is catching up with Flo and Lily but she is secretly watching Chloe laugh and hug Jessica as they catch up.

"Whatever you're thinking stop."Aubrey says behind her Beca turns around and faces her Former Bella Captain

"Don't know what you mean?"Beca says

"If you're going to move on from Chloe with Kommisar than do it, but don't get Chloe's hopes up. Don't go tearing down the walls she's built up just to be hurt again."Aubrey says

"How Drunk are you right now?"Beca asked

"Im serious Beca. Chloe's not the same person anymore."Aubrey says

"Yeah I can see that but Neither am I. I know what I want now Aubrey. And If I have prove myself all over again to Chloe I will. I have no problem doing so."Beca says determined.

"It won't be easy getting Chloe to love you again Beca."Aubrey states

"Easy has never been my style Posen. Plus I know this will be worth the effort."Beca shrugs as she looks over at Chloe who is staring back at Beca.

"You still love her."Jessica Says Chloe sighs and looks at her friend "That feeling never really went away, I tried dating while I was in Florida but I just couldn't move on...stupid huh?"Chloe asked

"You love her, you have a history. You can't simply move on because you declare you're done you know it takes time. The question is do you think Beca is still worth giving your heart to?"Jessica asked

"I don't know..."Chloe says shaking her head when Amy passes by with a tray of shots Chloe takes two and downs them both.

"Let's Party?"Chloe says Jessica and Amy nod in agreement and turn up the music.


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL! :) The reviews are so important to me thank you so much for the positive feedback!**

 **The song used is called Remedy By The Amazing Adele. 3**

Beca is watching a now drunk Chloe dance with Flo and Amy in the middle of the living room she laughs.

"So much for Chloe not drinking tonight."Stacie laughs as she is sitting on Aubrey's lap

"She drank so she could avoid Beca."Aubrey says

"Yeah so much for that idea huh.."Stacie says pointing over to where a now Drunk Chloe was walking over to Beca who was speaking to Cynthia Rose.

"What happen to not getting drunk and being on duty?"Beca smiles Chloe frowns.

"You didn't miss me when I was gone huh..."A drunk Chloe slurs Beca gives her a confused look.

"And I'm Out."Cynthia Rose laughs and turns around walking to where a passed out Jessica was sitting.

"Chlo, I missed you everyday."Beca states

"Just not enough to actually call.."Chloe slurs

"I visited you remember."Beca says

"But then left after you thought Ella was Mine."Chloe counters

"Even when you're drunk off your ass you're right."Beca says

"I missed you, I tried dating...I dated this girl for a whole month but broke up with her because she didn't hold me as tight as you did, and her kisses didn't measure up at all to yours...and her hands..."Chloe says

"OKAY OKAY.I got it..."Beca says feeling her blood boil at the thought of someone else being with Chloe.

"She wasn't you."Chloe shrugs and sits down on the sofa.

"I get it Chloe, I couldn't even think about the idea of another person you consumed my every thought that whole year you were gone. The songs Cynthia Rose and I put out those were both for you..every lyric and chorus. You were the heart behind those words."Beca whispers

"The need to kiss you right now is very real."Chloe pouts

"Yeah I love that I have that affect on you."Beca smiles

"I really..really want to kiss you."Chloe says inching towards Beca, Beca nearly gives in to her urges she also leans forward.

"Close your eyes."Beca whispers Chloe does so and waits Beca leans forward and kisses Chloe's forehead.

"I won't take advantage of you Chlo."Beca says the Baby Monitor begins to make a noise and Chloe panics

"Oh no..thats SElla I am way to drunk for this.." Chloe says Beca signals Amy to walk over to them Amy walks behind Chloe and helps her up.

"Go take Chloe to Aubrey's room to sleep, I got her...you go lay down I think you've had enough Jiggle Juice for the night."Beca smiles and walks into the room to check on Ella. She walks over to the crib and sees the Baby sitting up and crying Beca scratches her head and shrugs trying to gently pick up Ella and making sure to support the baby's head.

"You have like no neck Baby..where's you neck?"Beca laughs as Ella just looks up at Beca curiously but begins crying again.

"Whoa Baby I was totally kidding for a tiny person with no neck you're pretty cute I mean you look like your Auntie Chloe who's beautiful so you got the good genes in the family."Beca tries to calm the baby down.

Ella snuggles up to Beca and lays her face into Beca's chest no longer sobbing.

"Look at that. All I had to do was ramble to get you to stop crying."Beca nervously chuckles

"Now...how do I put you down without you crying..."Beca tries to angle the baby but Ella just squirms Beca sighs and lays down on the bed with Ella in her arms.

"Nighty Night Baby Beale."Beca whispers and closes her eyes.

The Next morning Chloe wakes up in Aubrey's room and quickly jumps off the bed and on her feet "Shit shit shit shit."Chloe curses as she runs her fingers her hair and walks out of the bedroom once she opens the door she sees nearly all of the Bellas either passed out on the floor or on the Sofa. She rolled her eyes "Stupid Chloe you weren't suppose to drink."Chloe berates herself.

"What's going on?"Aubrey asked sitting up from her position where she was laying on top of a snoring Stacie.

"Nothing I need to check on Ella."Chloe says as she opens the guest room and is surprised to see Beca holding Ella in her sleep. The sight made Chloe's heart burst.

Chloe walked over to the bed and gently shook Beca awake. Beca opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Chloe in front of her.

"God your beautiful."Beca reaches up cupping Chloe's face. Chloe blushes and takes a step back, Beca realizes this isn't a dream...

"Oh Shit I'm sorry Chlo I thought that...You know I was dreaming."Beca says embarrassed

"No worries. I should be the one apologizing."Chloe says

"Why would you..."Beca stops when Chloe moves her bright beautiful eyes down to Ella who is sucking on her tiny thumb as she is drooling all over Beca's shirt. Beca tries to sit up but Ella is surprisingly heavy. Chloe lifts up Ella and lays her on her shoulder.

"Thank You. I wasn't suppose to drink but you know...Ginger needs her jiggle juice."Chloe says

"I'm glad I was able to help you in some way Chloe, I really want to be there for you in anyway I can...I meant what I said before..things are going to be different. Much different."Beca says

"Yeah I can see that it'll be different you've got baby drool all over your top."Chloe giggles Beca looks down at her shirt and rubs the back of her neck.

"She really is a Beale, Kid loves to cuddle."Beca says

"I think she likes you, she doesn't even like to cuddle with Aubrey."Chloe says

"Yeah well I have a soft place for Beales...One in particular."Beca says staring at Chloe.

"This kid needs to be changed and I'm gonna take a shower,. Thank You again Becs."Chloe leans over to kiss her cheek.

"Do you need any help with that?"Beca asked she quickly mentally slaps herself when she hears the question

"No I think I can manage to shower on my own."Chloe winks at Beca and walks away but stops.

"Thank you."Chloe says again

"Yeah you said that already.."Beca nods

"For not kissing me last night while I was drunk."Chloe says

"You...remember that."Beca shrugs

"When I'm drunk I never forget Beca. It means a lot to me that you would never take advantage of my emotions especially when Im in a state like that."Chloe says

"You're heart is safe with me Chloe, I hope one day that you'll believe that again."Beca says

"Maybe I'm already starting to believe that."Chloe smiles and walks out the door. Beca sighs and falls back onto the bed smiling at the ceiling.

After showering and not feeling like she drank an entire gallon of Amy's Alcohol mixtures from the night before Chloe walks out with a giggling Ella and they make their way to the living room where the Bellas are cleaning up Aubrey's condo.

"Last night was fun"Amy smiles

"Sure lots of fun."A Hung Over Cynthia Rose mumbles Stacie and Aubrey are making breakfast for everyone while Chloe is feeding her niece. Stacie sees Beca admiring how Chloe is with Ella.

"If you stare any long you'll drill a hole in Chloe's face stop, it looks like you want to eat her."Stacie says

"She does."Amy winks over at Beca and Stacie

"Perv."Stacie laughs Beca rolls her eyes and gets up grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee mixing it just the way she remembered Chloe liked her coffee.

"This is so cute."Flo smiles as she watches Beca walking behind Chloe setting the coffee in front of her. Chloe blinks in surprise and Beca smiles at her.

"Figured you needed this."Beca shrugs

"You read my mind Thank You Beca."Chloe says Beca sits down next to Chloe and continues to watch Chloe feed a very happy Ella. Ella reaches over and grabs Beca's fingers Beca smiles and Chloe looks at her.

"Ella likes you."Chloe giggles at Beca.

"I like You..."Beca blurts out she closes her eyes " I mean I like her too..."Beca blushes

"We're going to head over to the park want to join us?"Chloe asked

"Yes..."Beca responds quickly "I mean yeah that's cool whatever."Beca says

"You're cool girl act only works on an audience...Come On Ella Bella it's Park time"Chloe lifts up Ella and they walk outside.

"$50 bucks says They Bang after they come back from the Park."Amy says as Beca and Chloe leave the house.

"No More Bechloe bets...now finish cleaning my house. Amy I want the smell of rum out of my carpet."Aubrey orders.

Beca watches Chloe push Ella on the swing set and she laughs as she watches the two enjoy themselves.

"You're beautiful you know that."Beca says Chloe looks up and sees Beca crossing her arms leaning against the tree.

"Flattery won't get you very far Mitchell."Chloe says

"Will you come back to my place with me, I wanna play you something..."Beca says Chloe looks at her uncertain.

"I won't try anything, well...I won't try anything out of line. Keeping it Pg-13."Beca holds up her hands.

"Keep it Rated G and I'll go with you."Chloe says

"Deal."Beca says Chloe looks down at Ella "We're going to Beca's house."Chloe smiles at her Niece Ella claps and giggles.

As Chloe drives to Beca's penthouse her eyes widen as she enters the driveway.

"Wow..you live here?"Chloe says shocked

"Most of the time I'm at the studio so I rarely get to appreciate this place but yes this is what a top 10 chart hit can get you, a glass penthouse with a kick ass view of Atlanta. Come on in."Beca smiles as she gets out of the car.

Beca holds open the door and Chloe carries a now sleeping Ella inside,

"I don't have a crib or anything but I have some blankets we could put on the floor and pillows to surround around her."Beca Suggests.

"Perfect she'll be asleep for like 3 hours."Chloe lays Ella down. After Chloe makes sure Ella is comfortable Beca walks over to Chloe and holds out her hand Chloe looks up and takes her hand. Beca leads Chloe to her piano.

"You would get a black piano."Chloe teases Beca winks at her and pats the piano bench Chloe takes a seat and Beca smiles at her.

"This is actually the first song I had ever written, it inspired me to write songs. And the inspiration behind it was you. I've waited a whole year to play it for you so...do you mind?"Beca asked

"Not at all."Chloe says Beca begins playing and she smiles as she knows Chloe is watching her.

"I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be

So desperate to find a way out of my world

And finally breath

Right before my eyes I saw my heart it came to life

This ain't easy, it's not meant to be

Every story has its scars

But When the pain cuts you deep

When the night keeps you from sleeping

Just look and you will see

That I will be your remedy

When the world seems so cruel

And your heart makes you feel like a fool

I promise you will see

That I will be

I will be... your remedy

(Chloe watches Beca in admiration and she feels her heart pounding in her chest as Beca sings for her)

No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you

Come whenever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through

Your love it is my truth

And I will always love you

Love you, ahhh

When the pain cuts you deep

When the night keeps you from sleeping

Just look and you will see

That I will be your remedy

When the world seems so cruel

And your heart makes you feel like a fool

I promise you will see

That I will be, I will be your remedy

Oh

Beca hits the finale key on the piano and smiles to herself she turns her head and sees Chloe tearing up beside her. "Hey..Did you not like it?"Beca asked as she wipes Chloe's tears from falling with her thumb.

"No, I loved it Thank You for sharing that.."Chloe clears her throat.

"Then why are you crying?"Beca asked stroking her Cheek.

"You're making being JUST your friend so hard Beca.."Chloe whispers

"Then let's not be JUST friends.."Beca whispers back at her. Chloe doesn't move but Beca can tell Emotionally Chloe is going to pull away from her.

"What are you afraid of?"Beca asked Chloe looks Beca in her eyes.

"I'm afraid of giving you my heart and having it be broken again...I'm afraid of how you make me easily lose myself...Im afraid of you."Chloe sobs.

"Chloe, I screwed up things with us before , believe me when I say I am never going to see Kommisar ever in the future, and I know I can't take the pain I caused away I figured that out a long time ago...but let me love you in a way that even I have never loved you before."Beca says moving closer to Chloe.

As Beca inches closer to Chloe the door bell rings. "Who the hell is that."Beca groans.

"You should answer that, must be important if they came to your house."Chloe chuckles

"This is more important."Beca sighs"Don't go anywhere this will be a second."Beca says Chloe nods Beca kisses Chloe's forehead and goes to answer the door. Chloe looks over her shoulder to check on Ella.

"What do you think Ella, think we should give Beca another chance?"Chloe asked Ella wakes up then laughs while she turns around on her stomach Chloe laughs and walks over to lay down with her niece.

"Guess that's my answer."Chloe kisses Ella's cheek.

Beca opens the door annoyed wanting to get back to Chloe when she opens the door she's surprised. "What are you doing here?"Beca asked

"You invited me over to listen to you play a song anytime remember."Kommisar smiles holding up a bottle of Tequila

"So let's us begin We can even take body shots."Kommisar says as she enters the penthouse.

"Wait Kommisar wait.."Beca says chasing Kommisar into the living room where Chloe and Ella are.

Chloe looks up and sees Kommisar holding a bottle of Tequila and she looks over at Beca. "Never going to see her again in the future huh?"Chloe says

"This isn't what it..I didn't plan.."Beca stumbles on her words

"Sure we did you said that night at the bar to visit you anytime you'd play a song for me."Kommisar reminds her

"Yeah Thanks for that."Beca says

"I wonder if you were going to play her the same song, you know what Beca Ella and I are going to go. Have Fun with German Robo Cop over here."Chloe picks up Ella and walks out the door.

"Chloe!...Damn it"Beca places her hands on her hips and looks at Kommisar upset.

"Was it something I said?"Kommisar asked


	16. Chapter 16

**_0:) I bet that part of the last chapter made you want to rip my head off eh? I promise Beca will make up for that in this chapter! It's super about to get super fluffy guys! Thanks for the Reviews!_**

Chloe is sitting inside her living room looking over Preschool teacher positions but gets distracted by her thoughts of Beca.

"Damn it this is why I didn't want to let my guard down."Chloe says running her fingers through her hair.

Aubrey walks into Chloe's house and smiles at her "I brought you Chinese food, figured you'd need this an some Ben and Jerrys."Aubrey says

"I'm sorry you had to drive all the way here this late...God Aubrey I let her in again...I didn't even mean to but I did. And look what happened I end up looking like an idiot."Chloe says dropping her pen.

"You're not an idiot, this is a difficult for you and Beca and yeah The German Yeti came in at an unexpected time but it seems like this isn't Beca's fault. That felt weird defending her just now.."Aubrey says Chloe looks at her.

"I know you're scared to get your heart broken again Chloe, you have every right to be but don't you think that it's just better to give in to what your heart really wants? If you're always looking for a reason to not be with her, you'll always find one, doesn't it seem better to let your heart fall into a loving place? And no one loves you more than that Heavy eye liner wearing, ear monstrosity sporting Music Producer."Aubrey nudges Chloe.

"I don't know anymore. I'm just tired of feeling like this. Why is moving on so damn hard?"Chloe asked before Aubrey can say anything they hear a guitar playing from outside of chloe's condo

"What the hell, I'm sure you don't have obnoxious neighbors who would play music this late.I made Sure stupid Zillow site."Aubrey gets up and looks out the window.

"And to answer your question maybe you're not meant to move on. Look's like Beca's head is out of her ass."Aubrey says

Chloe gets up and walks over to the window and they see Cynthia Rose is playing guitar and Beca is holding her hands nervously as she looks hopefully into the house.

 _4 hours earlier_

 _"Amy you have to help me Kommisar came over with a bottle of tequila and suggested we do body shots WHILE Chloe was there you have to help me fix this!"Beca yells into her cellphone_

 _"BM, None of this is my fault what so ever it's not my fault that German is obsessed with you. Stop being so attractive and she'll leave you alone."Amy says_

 _"NOT HELPING! And this is partially your fault you let my drunk ass talk to her that night at the bar! Chloe practically stormed out of here she must be pissed at me now I was about to kiss her too and I told Chloe I have no reason to see Kommisar ever again then she shows up at the worse time..Chloe will hate me now."Beca says_

 _"Beca stop with the self pity and pick up your bad ass pants! You want your girl back well WIN HER BACK WOO HER YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOWS THE TIME TO DO THAT I have the perfect song I'm sending Cynthia Rose with a guitar and a lyrics sheet to Chloe's house I'll send you the address you be there! Got it! GO!"Amy hangs up_

 _"What...Wait what song is this?..Amy? AMY? Argh."Beca rolls her eyes and grabs her keys_

Aubrey is laughing as she notices the rhythm of the song she reaches into her cellphone and records this knowing Beca will never want anyone to know she's singing a damn Justin Bieber song.

Cynthia Rose is playing guitar and she gives Beca a stern look telling her "Sing it already!" Beca looks up and sees Chloe opening the front door and crossing her arms looking directly at Beca.

You gotta go and get  
Angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness

I know you know that I  
Made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I Mean  
Maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me oh let me  
Redeem oh redeem oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances

(Beca's nerves begin to settle and she walks up the driveway to where Chloe is she hold out a flower for her but Chloe's face is still solid and she hasn't moved.)

Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
I'm sorry yeah  
Sorry yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

(Aubrey looks over at Chloe and frowns seeing her friend is still skeptical about letting Beca back into her life. Aubrey nudges Chloe to step closer to Beca and Chloe glares at her best friend.)

I'll take every single piece of the blame  
If you want me too  
But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
I'll go I'll go and then  
You go you go out and spill the truth  
Can we both say the words, say forget this?

Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body (your body), ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry (yeah)  
Sorry (oh)  
Sorry  
Yeah I know that I let you down (let you down)  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

"I'm sorry."Beca says kneeling down on both knees.

"I'm really tired of hearing you say that Beca..if that's all you came to say then Thanks I guess."Chloe says turning to walk away. Beca gets up and holds Chloe's hand with both of hers.

"Chloe please, I probably don't deserve it and Aubrey's probably right you could do so much better than me. But here's the thing and you and I both know this. There's something here between us, I tried to forget you for a year and I couldn't do it. You tried to move on from me and you couldn't do that either. We're meant to be together Chloe. Can we just please stop fighting that. You're my destiny. You're suppose to be with me. I'm meant to make you happy until all of that gorgeous red hair of yours turns grey."Beca says

"Who knew you could be so deep Beca."Aubrey says shocked

"Really Aubrey you're going to do this right now I'm trying to win back the love of my life here."Beca says

"Beca I can't do this right now."Chloe says

"Chloe please.."Beca begs and holds her hands

"No Beca...it's freezing cold and it's 11:30 at night, so if you're done begging and apologizing and done singing that Bieber song. I'd like for us all to go inside and have some hot chocolate then you and I could talk about breakfast tomorrow."Chloe says

Beca smiles and walks over to her cupping Chloe's cheek and kissing her forehead. Chloe closes her eyes and sinks into the embrace.

"Posen and I are just gonna head back to our places."Aubrey says Cynthia Rose frowns

"What?...I want my hot chocolate! You try playing guitar in this cold ass weather."Cynthia Rose says

"Car. NOW let's go."Aubrey yells Beca and Chloe laugh and Chloe motions Beca to come inside.

Beca and Chloe walk into her Condo and Beca smiles at all of the unpacked boxes in the area

"Sorry about the mess..I'm still in the process of packing everything and Aubrey says the paper work isn't finalized yet, plus Ella's a handful."Chloe says

"No need to explain at all.."Beca says smiling at her and follows her into the kitchen Beca sits on the side.

"Look I need to explain about Kommisar last night.."Beca says

"Beca you don't need to I got upset for no reason at all."Chloe says making the hot chocolate. Beca stands up and makes her way over to Chloe.

"But you do have a reason to be upset, I told you things would be different."Beca says

"Beca we're not together. I have No Business interfering with you and The German Yeti."Chloe shrugs Beca turns Chloe around to face her and cups her cheek.

"I Love You Chlo, This whole year has been hell without you and I tend to think the worse of things instead of talking them out. But I can't picture a future without you being in it."Beca says Chloe nuzzles her cheek further into the palm of Beca's hand.

"You sang me a Justin Bieber song."Chloe says Beca looks at her and squints her eyes.

"That's what you have to say to me after that?"Beca says Chloe giggles and Beca laughs placing her forehead against Chloe's.

"You swore on your life that you would never ever sing a Bieber song."Chloe says

"The message seemed appropriate."Beca says

"I should kick you out right now you know...push you out in the snow lock the doors and try to move on."Chloe says

"You have every right to do that."Beca nods Chloe closes her eyes and Beca softly shakes their forehead together.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you"Chloe sings softly she opens her eyes and Beca smiles at her.

"I missed you while I was gone. You said you wanted to get to know the new me right, I want the same thing. So how about you stay the night and we spend tonight talking about how the year has been? What do you say?"Chloe asked Beca pulls Chloe into a hug and nods

"I'd love that very much."Beca says


	17. Chapter 17

_**No more Angst :) I promise!.. This story is coming to a close :) 6 chapters left! You think Bechloe will reach their happy ending?**_

"So Preschool Teacher huh?"Beca asked looking over the applications on the table. Chloe sips her hot chocolate and nods.

"Yeah I realized after my stint in London that I finished a lot of courses that were related to Children's Education add that with my musical background and I have full credentials to be a Teacher I just thought I could also incorporate my love for children in this as well."Chloe smiles

"That's amazing, you'd make a hot teacher."Beca smirks Chloe looks at Beca and they both laugh.

"I find it hard to believe you didn't date the entire time I was away in Florida."Chloe says Beca looks into her mug then reaches for Chloe's hand.

"Well I wasn't exactly tamed. It was about 4 months after you left I was going through Chloe Beale withdrawals and Amy decides to take Cynthia Rose and I to the club to treat us since our song got put on the radio it was sort of a celebration thing. Long story short I got plastered and ended up making out with this girl at the bar...It wasn't Kommisar if that's what you're thinking."Beca says

"I wasn't but continue."Chloe laughs Beca squeezes Chloe's hand then nods

"After I kissed this girl I felt this sick feeling in my stomach like what the hell was I doing. I felt like I cheated on you all over again and that I could even think of kissing someone else who wasn't you so I bailed out of the club and wrote that song Remedy for you."Beca says

Chloe nods and smiles softly. "I dated this woman her name was Cara when I was in Florida, she was Bubbly, she was into fashion, she loved romantic movies, she didn't own that was black, she was everything you weren't. I thought that would help me move on from you. Things were getting a bit serious...she wanted us to take the next step in our relationship."Chloe says she looks at Beca and sees her jaw clenching Chloe rubs her hands up and down Beca's arm to calm her down.

"Cara spent money on an expensive dinner, she took me on a boat ride, and when we got to the hotel room I couldn't move forward. I told her this girl in Atlanta who wears heavy eye liner and has tattoo, has my heart and I never got it back."Chloe says. Beca nods and begins playing with Chloe's fingers.

"Can I ask you a question, it's been bothering me for a while now."Chloe says Beca looks at her and nods

"How come you never went out with Kommisar?"Chloe asked Beca clears her throat and licks her lips.

"Believe it or not, after what I did to you...after cheating on you and breaking your heart the way I did I couldn't imagine ever pursuing the woman I cheated on you for. She was a constant reminder of how badly I screwed up things for us. Sleeping with Kommisar was the worst decision I could have ever made. Hurting you and making you cry god that just killed me knowing I did that to you. So that's why."Beca explains.

"I did forgive you, you know. For that. For breaking my heart. The pain..I do forgive you."Chloe softly says.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not worth your forgiveness but God, I'm not going to waste this second chance."Beca leans forward and kisses Chloe's cheek.

"Thank you for letting me get close to you again."Beca whispers

"Thank You for not letting me go."Chloe smiles at her.

"I don't see how I ever could let you of all people go."Beca says Chloe looks down and blushes then lets out a yawn Beca laughs.

"I should let you sleep, uhm I'll see you tomorrow morning."Beca says Chloe shakes her head

"You're sleeping here, and we're gonna cuddle. What it's late and I don't want you getting into an accident because you were too sleepy."Chloe says

Beca nods and kicks off her boots. She lays down on the sofa and Chloe lays down on Beca's chest. Beca runs her fingers through Chloe's hair and kisses her forehead.

"You're a lot more touchy feely than before. I kind of like it."Chloe giggles

"Yeah well I kind of like you so."Beca holds Chloe tighter.

"Go to sleep you nerd."Chloe laughs

"Yes My Weirdo."Beca closes her eyes but feels Chloe entwine their fingers together and kiss Beca's left hand.

The next morning Beca wakes up and doesn't feel Chloe on top of her she frowns but hears a lot of commotion in the kitchen.

Beca gets up stretches and walks into the kitchen to see what all the noise is about. The sight in front of her nearly melts her heart.

Chloe is flipping pancakes and singing to Ella who is laughing and giggling.

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Beca laughs and then clears her throat, Chloe stops dancing and turns around to see Beca smirking at her.

"Morning."Chloe blushes

"Friday?..Really you sing one of the worst songs in the world to your Baby Niece."Beca shakes her head.

"It's Catchy and she loves the song. Plus You sang me Justin Bieber."Chloe counters

"Call it Even?"Beca asked

"Okay."Chloe says Beca holds out her hand and Chloe laughs giving her a high five. Beca makes her way to Ella and tickles her belly.

"So how old is this Baby?"Beca asked while playing with Ella's hand.

"Ella is 10 months old today."Chloe smiles at her niece

"Really Happy Month old birthday Baby."Beca says Ella squeals at Beca and they both laugh.

"Will you let me take you guys somewhere special today then?"Beca asked

"Bec You don't have to do that I was just going to bake her a Cake and watch disney movies today."Chloe Says

"Well Change your plans today because Baby Ella here is getting the BM special."Beca smiles at her

"You really don't have to.."Chloe says

"Hey, I want to. Ella's your family and I want to do this for her...and You as well."Beca says Chloe leans over and kisses Beca's cheek.

"Eat your Pancakes."Chloe says Beca laughs and nods smiling as Chloe walks over to turn off the stove.

After Breakfast Chloe is giving Ella a bath and Beca was on the phone with someone for about an hour she smiles as she makes her way into the Bathroom watching the Girls laughing.

"So I never asked how's your Mom doing?"Beca asked Chloe smiles

"Mom's still healing, she misses my Dad a lot but she's trying to move on with her life. Her and My Aunt have become very involved with Volunteering at Children's programs and homeless shelters it's so amazing to see her helping others."Chloe says proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that."Beca says

"How about You. How's the life of One of the biggest music producers of this music era?"Chloe asked as she dries off Ella

"You have been watching a lot of E news."Beca laughs

"Actually I got that from People's Magazine."Chloe winks Beca rolls her eyes "I'm missing one thing in my life, but I'm working on getting it back."Beca sincerely says.

Chloe looks at Beca touched by what she said and smiles at her. "Charming as ever."Chloe says

"Only for you."Beca says helping Chloe with Ella as they put her in a cute outfit. Beca laughs and Ella practically jumps into her arms.

"Looks like she favors you a lot today."Chloe giggles

"If I can impress this Baby does that mean I'll be able to win you over?"Beca smiles

"Using the Baby to get to me Huh Mitchell. You little sneak."Chloe says

"All is fair in love Beale."Beca says grabbing Chloe's hand and kissing the back of it.

As They are walking down the street admiring the decorations and Christmas trees Downtown

"This Baby must love the fact that she's turning 10 months old during December, look at all the decorations."Beca teases.

"Yeah.."Chloe says mindlessly

"Hey you alright?"Beca stops Chloe stops pushing the stroller and shrugs "Holidays makes me miss my Dad."Chloe begins to tear up. Beca steps forward and wipes her tear away.

"He'd be so proud of you Chloe, I'm so proud of you."Beca says Chloe looks into Beca's eyes and Beca begins to lean in for a kiss.

"AHH!"Ella Squeals Chloe jumps and kneels down looking at her Niece Beca turns her head and sees Ella clapping laughing and pointing to the Santa Claus.

"You actually like that Creepy Fat Perv with the Beard?"Beca asked Chloe glares at Beca then shakes her head.

"You want to take a picture with Santa?"Chloe asked Ella squeals.

"Santa is a perv Chloe he gets children to sit on his lap then asks them if they've been naughty or nice!"Beca says Chloe smirks and Beca gives her a confused look as they are lining up to take the photo.

Beca looks around and rolls her eyes at the spoiled boy who is listing off all the toys he wants this year. Chloe is smiling as Ella is amused by the Teenage Elf who is playing wit her. Chloe leans over and whispers in Beca's ear.

"Have you been Naughty or Nice?"Chloe whispers seductively.

Beca looks at Chloe with Wide eyes and blinks "Uh I've been...Uhm..This is a trick question."Beca says Chloe winks at her as its their turn to take the photo.

The Santa Claus has Ella placed on his lap but his attention is obviously on Chloe, "How about you Red. You want to sit on Santa's Lap. I have a sneak peek at the North Pole for ya."Santa says Chloe raises her eyebrows and is shocked at how crude this guy was.

"Pole I bet it's more like a Miniature Candy Cane. Pull your beard up to your mouth before I shove it down your throat."Beca Threatens

"OKAY..Come on My little Elf. Ella wave Bye Bye to Santa."Chloe says

"Pervert."Beca says pretending to lunge forward The Fake Santa flinches and they make their way to get the picture.

"It's on the house Since SANTA The Douche, decided to hit on your wife."The Teenager says handing Beca the picture

"That's Right. Thank You Keep that guy on a leash."Beca says and walks away. Chloe puts Ella in a stroller and follows Beca.

"Now for my Surprise..Wait what?"Beca asked seeing Chloe in deep thought.

"Nothing just seeing you get jealous.."Chloe says

"Chloe the guy hit on you and was being an Ass If I may add."Beca says

"It was nice seeing you stick up for me...Thank You."Chloe whispers

"Get used to it."Beca holds her hand. Chloe's eyes move up and she smiles pulling the back of Beca's neck and kissing her passionately. Beca's mind finally registers and before she and kiss back Chloe pulls away.

Beca is left with an O expression on her face and Chloe points up "Mistletoe"She whispers and pushes Ella to their next destination.

"Wait a Second can we do that over? I was taken by surprise...Chloe? CHLOE!"Beca runs after her

"Wait is your surprise for my Niece Mitchell?"Chloe giggles

"Right. It's actually right there."Beca points Chloe turns her head and her eyes widen. Ella Squeals louder than ever and Beca smiles proudly. As she looks at Chloe and holds her hand kissing the back of it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :) I'm feeling very generous considering Christmas is on Friday :) So enjoy this chapter! I'll update probably after the New Year since I'll be going away! Love you Guys!**_

Chloe's mouth nearly drops to the floor "Beca, what did you do?"Chloe asked shocked Beca laughs and pulls Chloe and Ella towards their surprise.

"Chloe I'm a pretty big deal around you know, Top Chart Singles, Celebs wanting to work with me...so One Phone call from the amazing Beca Mitchell gets me pretty much whatever I want."Beca says

"Beca You hired Elsa Anna and Olaf."Chloe says excitedly Beca laughs as Ella is taken out of her stroller and Olaf walks over to her. Ella is squealing and Clapping her hands as she tries to bite on Olaf's nose. Beca watches Chloe smile her niece is obviously having the time of her life.

After 2 hours of singing all of the Frozen songs and dancing Ella finally managed to tire herself out and fall asleep. Chloe lifts the sleeping Baby girl in her arms.

"Thank You so much for what you did for Ella today, she had so much fun I think she'll sleep through the night."Chloe laughs as she drives back to her Condo.

"I uhm, have a part two."Beca says shyly. Chloe looks at her confused but turns around to see Ella stretching in her car seat.

"Come on in while I change this Baby and put her to sleep."Chloe says Beca nods and as they enter the Condo Chloe turns to face the brunette.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back."Chloe says going into the second room to put Ella down. Beca looks around the cupboard and gets two wine glasses as she looks for a bottle opener she opens the drawer to find a stack of letters addressed to Beca she takes a look at the letter and realized it was never mailed out, there must have been nearly 300 letters and none of them were mailed out. Hearing footsteps Beca quickly shuts the drawer and turns around.

"What are you up to?"Chloe asked

"I told you I had a part two, but this is mainly for the both of us."Beca says pouring the wine.

"Pinot Nior my favorite. You remembered "Chloe smiles

"I could never forget anything about you."Beca smiles handing her the glass. Chloe takes Beca's hand and leads her to the couch.

"You look beautiful."Beca whispers Chloe raises her eyebrow and laughs "I'm in sweatpants wearing my glasses and have no make up on."Chloe laughs

"You're all around gorgeous no matter what you look like but there's something about this simplicity with this attire that just makes my heart race even more."Beca says

"You're being very vocal about how you feel I'm not sure how to feel about that."Chloe teases.

"When we were together before I never really expressed how much I love you. Like I said before I'm going to do things differently this time around."Beca states.

"You seem pretty confident that I'll give you that second chance."Chloe says circling the rim of her wine glass

"Yeah well I'm confident about all this."Beca winks at her Chloe giggles and Beca reaches over to cup her cheek.

"I was uhm looking for your bottle opener and found a ton of letters written out for me.."Beca says Chloe closes her eyes and blushes

"You weren't meant to find those."Chloe says embarrassed

"Seems like you wrote a lot of them."Beca says Chloe opens her eyes and shrugs

"I uhm I wrote you a letter for every day I was away from you. I wrote you a letter for an entire year and didn't have the courage to send them to you."Chloe says

"This is like that Sappy Ass Movie the Notebook."Beca comments Chloe laughs and nods.

"How come you never sent them too me?"Beca asked Chloe shrugs

"I was afraid for the most part, Afraid of what you would say, how you would make me feel. Mainly I was afraid of getting hurt again."Chloe reveals

"Can I read them?"Beca asked

"Beca no.."Chloe gets up walking away and begins pacing Beca follows her and places her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"You're not meant to read them okay, I just poured in every amount of emotion I felt during last year and some of the words aren't pretty."Chloe says

"Good."Beca says

"Good? No not good Beca some of the letters are harsh and brutal. I know because I wrote them. So Please just drop the subject."Chloe begs

"No no, Chloe I want everything aired out between us. Don't you?"Beca asked

"Y-Yes I do of course I do but.."Chloe stops

"No buts...give me those letters and I'll finish all 365 tonight."Beca says

"I don't want you to think that you have to constantly prove yourself. A relationship goes both ways especially if we're trying to rebuild one."Chloe says

"Yeah but I'm the one who fucked up royally so."Beca says Chloe sighs walking into her kitchen opening the drawer and taking out the pack of Letters for Beca. Chloe places the letters in Beca's hands and looks at her nervously.

"I know we may never get back the relationship we HAD, and I know we'll never be the couple we used to be but I'm hoping that IF you decide to give me another shot at US that we'll be a stronger couple than ever before."Beca says

Chloe walks over to Beca and leans her forehead against Beca's.

"I know you're scared of loving me again Chloe, but I promise you there's nothing to be scared of."Beca whispers she looks at Chloe's lips and takes a step back.

"I'm gonna head home and read these letters because I may be tempted to kiss you right now."Beca says Chloe laughs and Beca leans to kiss her cheek.

"Sweet dreams Beale."Beca whispers

"Good Night."Chloe smiles with that Beca leaves the condo and looks at all of the letter in her passenger seat she sighs and thinks she better make a pit stop to Starbucks.

At Beca's Pent house she is reading each letter Chloe wrote to her, some letters made her tear up because she could feel how heart broken Chloe was over the past year as much as Beca wants them to move forward with this new rebuilding of a relationship she still hurt Chloe worse than anyone ever has one particular letter hit straight to her heart. It was a letter written on Chloe's birthday.

 ** _Dear Beca, This is the first time in 3 years that I'm spending my birthday without you. It's funny because every year I would look forward to your under cooked scrambled eggs and nearly burned pancakes but I would eat that every year because I know you made that with love. Do you realize how hard it is for me not to hate you? I know I said you're the one for me but god Beca, why did you have to stray away from me? I love you so much and you just hurt me, I never in my wildest dreams thought I could feel so much pain but I did. I just don't know if I can ever trust you or love you the same way ever again. Was it me? Did you just get so tired of loving me that you thought cheating was the answer. Was this my fault? Did you even love me in that moment of weakness? What was wrong with me that we couldn't just work it out, Why did you have to hurt me?_**

Tears fall down Beca's face and she takes a deep breath and she places the letter on her bedside table.

"Hi Mom how are you."Chloe says on her cellphone while sipping her wine.

"I'm great just wanted to check in on my two babies. How is everything?"Mrs. Beale asked

"It's great Beca Ella and I celebrated Ella's 10 month birthday. Ella loved every minute of this afternoon she's completely out."Chloe giggles

"You and Beca Huh? Are you two finally back together."Mrs. Beale says with excitement.

"No Mom we're not together."Chloe says

"Honey what are you waiting for? You were sulking for a whole year because you missed her, you even told me you would give Beca another chance while you were in Florida."She says

"I know Ma but I'm just...I"Chloe says

"You're scared to take that leap of faith and get your heart broken again?"She says

"It's like you're inside my brain."Chloe says

"Honey Love is scary that's what's suppose to make it worth while because the fear is what makes it so amazing. You're afraid to give yourself completely to the person who you love the most."She says

"I'm also scared because what if she cheats again? IF I wasn't enough before how could I be enough now?"Chloe asked

"Take those doubts out of your brain Chlo Bear, listen to your heart. What is it telling you to do."She says

"I don't know,"Chloe says softly

"I think you know better than you let on. Honey it's time to make yourself happy. You know your path...follow it."Mrs. Beale encourages.

Beca is in the studio working on Cynthia Rose's latest single as she is working she realizes Chloe never called or texted her back she was beginning to think maybe Chloe needed space from her.

"Hey BM. How about we go to the local Pub."Amy says Beca turns around in her seat

"Amy it's 12pm."Beca says

"So we've been working hard since 9AM we need to relax and Jerry needs our business so let's go."Amy says pressing the big red button in front of Beca

"Amy! Ugh."Beca groans crossing her arms.

"Black Beauty let's go Pub break!"Amy winks at her Cynthia Rose laughs and gives them a thumbs up.

At the Pub Beca is drinking her coffee Amy looks at Beca and nudges her "For someone who spent the entire day with the love of their life yesterday you'd think You'd be in a better mood."Amy says

"Just a lot on my mind you know."Beca says

"LIKE Chlooooe and her adorable niece. That's an amazing little family."Cynthia Rose points her beer at Beca.

"Yeah Chloe's amazing with Ella, she's gonna make an incredible Mother One day.. I broke her guys, she's so scared for me to love her again...I don't know how to fix that."Beca says

"Maybe you don't have to do anything."Cynthia Rose says

"How could you of all people say that I thought you were my number one supporter in getting Chloe back here."Beca begins to get upset.

"Beca.."Amy says

"No. Okay Yeah I screwed up big time but that doesn't mean I don't deserve another chance with Chloe. We're meant for each other and If I have to prove that to everyone in the world that I'm Chloe's soulmate I will."Beca says

"BECA!"Amy yells

"What?"Beca looks at Amy

"Turn around!"Amy turns Beca's whole body to the front of the bar where the live band was playing for 12 in the afternoon the bar was fairly busy because people love the food and drinks when Beca sees Chloe on stage holding a microphone she turns to Amy and Cynthia Rose who are smiling at her.

"Pay Attention to the stage Nerd."Cynthia Rose says

"Hi Everyone, it's been a while since I've been on a stage so bare with me okay, I've been contemplating a lot on how I wanted to do this and singing for the love of my life in a bar seemed appropriate."Chloe says looking into Beca's eyes as the man at the piano began to play.

I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me  
And watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
Gave me you

(Beca begins to tear up and as Amy is recording she closes up the camera to Beca's tears. "Bad ass Beca Mitchell brought to tears by the Sultry Red Head so much for your street cred BM."Amy whispers into the phone

"You're such a dick just watch the performance."Cynthia Rose laughs )

There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah!

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you

On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo

(Chloe signals Beca to join her on stage, Beca gets up and walks onto the stage as she is singing Chloe holds Beca's hand bringing it over her heart so Beca could feel the beating of how fast Chloe's heart was racing, Beca slightly smiles and begins tearing up as Chloe finishes her song)

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
He gave me you

Chloe turns around to Thank the piano player and she faces Beca she smiles and wipes Beca's tears away from her face.

"What are you doing?"Beca asked

"I called Amy and Cynthia Rose told them to take you here."Chloe smiles

"Why"Beca asked

"Beca I'm tired of being afraid because of how I feel for you, I love you so much and I have my insecurities but I don't want to not with you anymore."Chloe says Beca holds Chloe's face and smiles at her.

"You don't need to be insecure about anything, Baby my heart has always been yours. And I know I hurt you the last time we were together but I swear on my life Chloe I will Never ever hurt you again."Beca whispers Chloe pulls Beca into a kiss and Amy and Cynthia Rose get up from their chairs and cheer.

"YEAH!HELL YEAH!"Cynthia Rose Cheers

"Keep On Blowin, Bloe!"Amy claps "Shots all around Beca's treat!"Amy yells Beca pulls away from the kiss and turns her head.

"Wait What I'm not buying everyone here a shot."Beca yells at Amy Chloe pulls Beca back into another heated kiss Beca holds out her wallet for Amy to take and Amy laughs high fiving Cynthia Rose as tells the waitress which alcohol to pour.


	19. Chapter 19

**_love is louder! :) Keep the reviews coming! :) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_**

Beca is showing Chloe around the studio she's playing Chloe the newest track she and Cynthia Rose have been working on after the song finished Beca hits the pause button and looks at Chloe who is smiling.

"It's not finished yet but I know this will probably big Cynthia Rose's next big hit."Beca smiles proudly.

"I'm so proud of you Beca, you made all of your dreams come true. I had no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be able to achieve all of this success."Chloe says as she plays with Beca's hair.

"Yeah well I had one hell of an inspiration."Beca whispers leaning forward kissing Chloe's lips. Chloe pulls back and smiles at her.

"Do tell me about this inspiration of yours."Chloe teases Beca nods and looks at her girlfriend "god it felt good to say that in her head again"

"She's the nicest most kind hearted individual in the world, she's an ACA amazing singer, hot body...and man her boobs are out of this world."Beca says Chloe laughs and Beca smiles pulling Chloe back for another kiss.

Chloe kisses her back with the same amount of intensity and passion Beca leans back in her chair and pulls Chloe to straddle her lap.

"God I've missed you."Beca whispers Chloe smiles against her lips and Beca begins kissing the redhead's neck sucking on every inch of Chloe she could reach.

"You'll never have to miss me ever again."Chloe pants Beca reaches up to unzip Chloe's coat as she pushes off the article of clothing on the floor.

"Beca we can't do this here."Chloe moans as Beca kisses on Chloe's neck.

"Oh yes yes we can, you see that red light up there well it's also connected to the one outside. When that's on it means everyone else in the building needs to stay the hell out of the studio. So we have all the time in the world Baby."Beca says kissing Chloe's lips once again.

"You naughty girl."Chloe teases rubbing their noses together.

"Let me show you how naughty I can be."Beca slides her hands into Chloe's blouse causing Chloe to gasps as Beca kisses her neck.

"EXCUSE ME BOSS YOU KNOW THE RULES NO SEX IN THE RECORDING STUDIO!"Amy yells

Beca pulls away from Chloe as Chloe begins laughing Beca glares at her friend and Cynthia Rose is laughing making kissy faces at them both. Beca sighs holding up her middle finger at the two who are laughing.

"I hate you both."Beca says pushing the red button she looks up at Chloe and Chloe kisses Beca's lips.

"We'll continue this later."Chloe nibbles on Beca's ear. Beca groans and pats Chloe's lap as she sighs trying to focus on work.

"Okay CR let's work on that new song you wrote last night."Beca says Cynthia Rose nods and Beca watches Chloe as she is in amazement at how everything in a recording studio works.

"Hey.."Beca nudges Chloe, Chloe giggles and looks down at Beca. "Have dinner with me tonight?"Beca asked

"You know you've been planning almost every outing since I got back."Chloe says

"I want to...I never did before but now I want to. Does that make sense?"Beca asked Chloe smiles and kisses her lips and nods.

"Beca it's my turn okay and I promise you will not be disappointment. I better go start planning."Chloe smiles kissing Beca's lips and getting up from her lap.

"You need to leave now? Oh Come on I'm totally fine with Taco Bell come back."Beca holds out her arms. Chloe laughs winking at her and blowing a kiss.

"Ahhh."Beca spins in her chair and faces Cynthia Rose. Amy takes out her cellphone and it makes a whipping noise. Cynthia Rose laughs and Beca glares at her friend.

"Screw you I'm happy. I've got my girl back."Beca places her hands behind her head and leans back into her chair.

"Yeah Finally if I might add, and you better make sure you don't let Hot Ginger slip away again."Amy says

"For the love of God please don't ever break up again I can't deal with your broody ass being depressed over Chloe again. Don't put us through that again Beca I'm serious."Cynthia Rose Threatens.

"TRUST ME GUYS! This is it, Chloe is gonna be mine forever."Beca smiles

"Badass Tigress turned into a baby panda."Amy laughs

"HEY!...Red Panda okay get it right. Okay CR take it from the top"Beca says playing the background music.

Chloe makes her way back to the condo and sees Aubrey and Ella sitting down together at the table. "See Ella it's all organized Alphabetically and Numerically. Now all we need to do is COLOR CODE!"Aubrey says excitedly Ella gives the blonde a blank expression but turns her head and begins to squeal and smile.

Aubrey turns around and sees Chloe putting her purse down.

"Seriously Aubrey Ella is 10 months old she doesn't need to be organized right now."Chloe teases as she picks up her niece

"Start them young! So how was your day with Beca?"Aubrey asked

"It was great, I'm really glad she and I are giving US a chance again."Chloe says

"I'm happy for you and this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time and I'm glad for that I am but..."Aubrey ponders

"BUT?"Chloe asked kissing Ella on the forehead and bouncing Ella on her leg.

"Not to be a downer okay but What if History repeats itself? Beca's a successful Music Producer people will be throwing themselves at her any chance they get what if Beca gets tempted?"Aubrey asked

Chloe looks over at her best friend and the words actually sink in that was one thing she hadn't put into consideration.

Later on that night Chloe was cooking dinner in her Condo for her and Beca she decorated the place with Candles, and flower peddles as she was setting everything up she couldn't help but think of what Aubrey had said what if she did end up broken hearted again.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupts Chloe's thoughts "Shoot...I didn't even change."Chloe scolds herself. Chloe runs to the door and Beca is holding up a bottle of Wine.

"Thought we could have some Bubbly."Beca smiles she looks at Chloe and sees she's wearing a tank top and sweat pants

"You look Lovely."Beca smiles

"I look terrible. Come in I lost track of time give me 5 minutes. Dinner is ready please sit and pop that bottle."Chloe says Beca quickly grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her to her body.

Chloe laughs and Beca kisses her lips. "Hi."Beca whispers Chloe's heart nearly melts as she kisses her back.

"Hello, Seriously 5 minutes. I'll be right back."Chloe says walking to her room. Beca looks around the Condo and smiles Chloe put a lot of effort into this dinner, Romantic Music, Candles, Peddles everywhere Beca took a seat on the couch and noticed there was No Ella around.

In exactly 5 minutes Chloe opened the door to her room and Beca glanced up she quickly did a double take and stood up slowly as she watched Chloe walk in front of her. Chloe was stunning in a yellow dress with her hair in a bun sides drapped down her face making her look even more beautiful.

"Wow."Beca says almost in a trance. Chloe held out her hand and Beca took it as they walked to the table.

"Where's Ella tonight?"Beca asked

"She's staying with Aubrey, apparently Aubrey needed to teach my Infant Niece how to organize."Chloe laughs

"You didn't have to do all of this seriously Taco Bell would have been enough."Beca squeezes her hand.

"I can feed you Taco Bell tomorrow."Chloe winks at her.

"I love you so much Chlo you look...wow you look beautiful. You Still Take my Breath away."Beca says Chloe looks down at their hands and begins to over think again.

"What?"Beca asked

"Beca what if..."Chloe says Beca raises her eyebrows and instantly knows what she's thinking.

"I know what you're afraid of and I can't promise that I won't be stupid and start a meaningless argument because well I am still me, but I also promise to guard your heart with my life...Chloe I let you go once and that was the dumbest thing I have ever done. I won't ever be that stupid again."Beca assures her. Chloe leans up and kisses

Beca on the lips Beca leans over forward and pulls Chloe onto her lap and runs her fingers through her hair. Chloe moans as she begins to unbutton Beca's flannel.

"Whoa whoa whoa.."Beca pants as she leans her forehead against Chloe's. The Red head giggles and smiles back at her.

"You know I can easily put the food in the microwave.."Chloe whispers Beca opens her eyes and Chloe has the most seductive look on her face.

"What do you say we move over to the couch and Christen the Condo?"Chloe asked pulling Beca to her feet.

"Are - Are you, I don't want you to feel pressured about us having Sex again. I mean, Chloe I can wait."Beca stutters out. Chloe kisses her lips again to shut her up.

"Does it look like I feel pressured Mitchell?"Chloe asked pulling away from Beca and settling herself on the couch laying down. Beca gulps and watches Chloe give her a come hither motion.

"If I walk over there and kiss you I won't be able to stop."Beca tries to get some self control.

"I'm sort of hoping for that."Chloe props herself on her elbows.

"You're Sure SURE?"Beca asked Chloe smiles and nods "Yes Yes."Chloe winks at her.

Beca quickly darts towards the couch and hovers over Chloe kissing her passionately.

"It's been a while since we've done this."Chloe moans as Beca sucks on her neck.

"You're telling me."Beca mumbles Chloe pulls away and gently cups Beca's cheek

"Make love to me?"Chloe asked Beca smiles and reaches to bring Chloe's hand to her mouth trailing kisses from her hand all the way to her lips.

"Let's make up for lost time."Beca whispers in her ear.


	20. Chapter 20

**_I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THE NEXT STORY SHOULD ME :) Let me know your ideas!_** ** _The song used is called Infinity by one direction ;)_**

After stopping to eat dinner after round 3 and finally tiring themselves out after round 7 at around 1:30 AM Beca and Chloe fell asleep on Chloe's bed. Beca looks over at Chloe and kisses her shoulder. She grabs her flannel and puts in on along with her underwear and walks out into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

Inside the pocket Flannel Beca hand a folded up letter that was written by Chloe, one of the 365 letters that Chloe never sent to her. Beca unfolded it and began to re read it for the 10th time since she got it.

 ** _Happy Birthday Beca, I know we usually spend this day together where you play me all of the songs that have changed your life so I'm sort of hoping you're doing that today. I actually wrote you a song I know right Chloe Beale wrote a song!? It's not about Unicorns or rainbows I assure you. But let me know what you think and if you like it them maybe one day you and I can sing it together. Happy Birthday Bec Xoxoxo ~Chloe_**

Beca quietly walks out to her car to get out her small key board she quickly walks back into the condo and shuts the door quietly.

"You're not leaving are you?"Chloe asked tying her robe, Beca turns around and smiles

"In just My Underwear? No way. Plus after going what...10 rounds with you I don't think I can drive off anyways."Beca jokes as she gives Chloe a soft kiss.

"What do you have there?"Chloe asked

"My Keyboard I wanted to play you some. Sorry if my voice is a little hoarse, that's sort of your fault."Beca teases

"You weren't complaining if I remember correctly."Chloe smirks

"Sit your fine ass down on the couch while I sing Beale. I'm being romantic here."Beca says

"Cursing at me is totally going to get your in my pants."Chloe rolls her eyes

"Well you have a robe on, easy access."Beca winks as she begins to play on her piano Chloe's never heard these chords before, or the rhythm of this song. Chloe didn't know this song at all.

Beca smiles at her and winks at her

Down to Earth  
Keep on falling when I know it hurts  
Going faster than a million miles an hour  
Trying to catch my breath some way, somehow

Down to Earth  
It's like I'm frozen, but the world still turns  
Stuck in motion, and the wheels keep spinning 'round  
Moving in reverse with no way out

(The pieces were finally put together Chloe figured it out these words were the words she had written for Beca...this was the song Chloe wrote especially for Beca last year during her birthday)

And now I'm one step closer to being two steps far from you  
When everybody wants you  
Everybody wants you

How many nights does it take to count the stars?  
That's the time it would take to fix my heart  
Oh, baby, I was there for you  
All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah  
How many nights have you wished someone would stay?  
Lie awake only hoping they're OK  
I never counted all of mine  
If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity  
Infinity, infinity, yeah  
Infinity

("I take it you know where the song is from."Beca smiles at her as she continues to play the piano

"You turned this into a legit song.."Chloe tears up

"Just made the music to it today with the help of Cynthia Rose, Amy was no help at all"Beca says Chloe laughs and Beca begins to sing again

Eyes can't shine  
Unless there's something burning bright behind  
Since you went away, there's nothing left in mine  
I feel myself running out of time

And now I'm one step closer to being two steps far from you  
When everybody wants you  
Everybody wants you

How many nights does it take to count the stars?  
That's the time it would take to fix my heart  
Oh, baby, I was there for you  
All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah  
How many nights have you wished someone would stay?  
Lie awake only hoping they're OK  
I never counted all of mine  
If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity  
Infinity, infinity, yeah  
Infinity, infinity, infinity

"Sing with me"Beca smiles Chloe sits beside Beca and lays her head on Beca's shoulder as they begin to harmonize and sing together.

How many nights does it take to count the stars?  
That's the time it would take to fix my heart  
Oh, baby, I was there for you  
All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah  
How many nights have you wished someone would stay?  
Lie awake only hoping they're OK  
I never counted all of mine  
If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity  
Infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, yeah  
Infinity

Beca sets her piano down on the floor and Chloe quickly climbs onto of her lap and holds her tightly sobbing into Beca's neck.

Beca holds Chloe tightly and rocks her to calm her down. "Baby it's okay, You don't have to cry."Beca whispers.

"I never thought we would be like this again, I'm so sorry for wasting so much time by being afraid of how I feel for you, and being afraid of getting hurt again."Chloe says against Beca's skin. Beca pulls away so she can look Chloe in her eyes.

"This is forever now. You got it? No more running away no more messing this up. This is it."Beca nods Chloe nods in agreement and kisses her lips Beca wipes the tears away and smiles

"This is it."Chloe smiles Beca pulls her back into her arms and turns into a laying position she smiles at Chloe and kisses her forehead.

The next Morning Aubrey is watching Stacie holding Ella as she is skipping over to the front door of Chloe's Condo Aubrey smiles thinking how amazing Stacie would be as a mother. Stacie goes in front of the door to ring the but Aubrey already has the emergency key Chloe had given her.

"What are you doing?"Stacie asked Puzzled

"Letting us in. Chloe gave me a key for emergencies."Aubrey says unlocking the door

"Yes and this is not an emergency"Stacie laughs

"Saves us more time."Aubrey shrugs

"Your Aunt Aubrey is so invasive yes she is."Stacie nuzzles Ella's nose. Aubrey rolls her eyes and as they walk into the condo they hear soft music playing through out the apartment.

"Chloe have company?"Stacie asked pointing to the leather boots on the ground Aubrey shrugs as they make their way into the house they were shocked when they made their way to the kitchen to find Chloe pressed against the refrigerator and Beca hungrily kissing her.

"WHOA BABY EYES CENSOR BABY EYES!"Aubrey yells covering Ella's Eyes and ears. Stacie smiles and nods in approval, Chloe slightly shoves Beca off of her and Beca turns around annoyed at the voice who was disrupting them.

"Aubrey, Stacie...What are you doing here?"Chloe asked retying her robe.

"More like how did you get in here."Beca glares

"Spare key, what the hell Chloe your Niece is too young to see that."Aubrey says

"Nothing happen."Chloe taking Ella in her arms and kissing her cheek.

"Something was SUPPOSE to happen though Thanks Posen."Beca says running her fingers through her hair.

"I need to shower, Can I borrow your clothes?"Beca asked Chloe nods

"The clothes YOU approve of, are in the top drawer, towels are in the side closet by the bathroom."Chloe instructs

"Perfect."Beca walks over and kisses Chloe's lips as she walks into Chloe's Room.

"I need to talk to you for a second, It's ACA-IMPORTANT."Aubrey says Chloe laughs and hands Ella to Stacie "Put on Tangled for her she loves it."Chloe says Stacie nods and tickles Ella belly.

Chloe and Aubrey step out into the small yard Chloe has and Aubrey turns her head to make sure Stacie is distracted.

"You still have the ring right?"Aubrey asked

Chloe looks at her best friend with a blank expression "No Aubrey I pawned the engagement ring you bought for Stacie and used the money to go to Russia. YES I still have the ring it's in my dresser! What the hell would I do with it?"Chloe crosses her arms.

"Sorry I'm just nervous."Aubrey says

"Don't throw up this place is still on lease. Aubrey everything is planned perfectly Stacie is going to say yes just relax."Chloe calms Aubrey down.

"Just make sure to give me the ring without Stacie noticing."Aubrey says Chloe nods and smiles at Aubrey

"You're gonna be engaged."Chloe smiles Aubrey nods and they both hug.

Beca opens up the Clothes dresser and pulls out a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants something falls out of the dresser Beca kneels down to pick it up it's a Red Velvet Box Curiosity getting the best of Beca she opens the box and inside was a sparkly 1 cart diamond ring.

"Holy Crap, Oh my God. Is Chloe going to Propose to me."Beca says to herself as she looks at the diamond ring.

"What if she says no. Oh God. Am I rushing into this."Aubrey panics

"I swear if you throw up I will kill you. Aubrey seriously. You and Stacie are perfect together and you always have been! Now Shut up and be confident! I'm going to go get your ring Deep breathes okay."Chloe says

Beca is looking at the ring and internally freaking out. She hears footsteps and quickly shuts the box shoving it back into the dresser and shutting it. Chloe walks into the room and smiles

"Hey I thought you would be in the shower by now."Chloe

"Yea uhm I got side tracked...I'm gonna go shower now and ring... I mean sing uhm Yeah."Beca stutters quickly makes her way to the bathroom.

"If I wasn't completely in love with that girl, my little weirdo."Chloe giggles and shakes her head.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THE NEXT STORY SHOULD ME :) Let me know your ideas! 4 chapters left ;)_**

Beca is sitting on the bathroom toilet thinking about the ring she just saw. Beca looks at herself in the mirror and the longer she thought about it, the more she pictured herself saying yes. Beca walks out of the bathroom and sees Stacie doing her nails and Ella asleep in her rocker.

"Where's Chlo and Aubrey?"Beca asked

"They went to get take out. We're having Thai food."Stacie says Beca sits down and plays with the ring on her thumb.

"Chloe's going to propose to me."Beca says

"What how do you even know this?"Stacie asked

"I was getting clothes and a small red box fell out of there when I opened it up I saw this diamond ring."Beca explains

"Wow Chloe works fast. Is this too fast for you? I meant you two just got back together."Stacie says

"I mean yeah it is fast and I know I should be panicked and freaked out but I love Chloe. I lost her once and I'd be an idiot to let her slip away again."Beca smiles

"You mean..."Stacie says

"I'm going to say Yes."Beca smiles proudly

"This is so exciting!"Stacie squeals hugging Beca

"Stacie what the hell No touchy, get off seriously Stacie get off of me the only person who can touch me is Chloe get off now!"Beca scolds

Chloe is lighting up candles around the Barden Auditorium and Aubrey is pacing in front of the seats.

"If you throw up here you'll have to mop that up."Chloe teases.

"What if she says no."Aubrey says

"For the Millionth time...STACIE WILL SAY YES!"Chloe groans

"Now Stacie thinks we are getting take out but I'm going to call her and tell her to drive to Barden because YOU had business here and you need a ride home."Chloe says

"Right Right..."Aubrey nods nervously Chloe laughs and hugs her best friend

"Come on go change while I get Stacie here."Chloe takes out her cellphone texting Stacie.

Stacie is playing with Ella when Chloe texts her "Huh..Chloe is telling me Aubrey needs me at Barden what the hell would she need me at Barden for?"Stacie says

"Who knows, must be important we can take my car since I just put in the car seat for Ella."Beca says Stacie nods and they gather up items for Ella and they get into Beca's car.

Chloe is outside the auditorium and she sees Stacie Beca and Chloe

"Hey go on inside.."Chloe says to Stacie, Stacie nods and hands Ella to Beca. Beca smiles at Chloe and kisses her lips as Ella is giggling and clapping.

"Lets take a walk down memory lane?"Chloe smiles Beca nods as they walk into the University and head towards the Quad.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"Chloe asked Beca laughs

"Activities Fair during our Freshmen Year, you and Aubrey were signing up for The Bellas, and I walked up to you because you had caught my attention and that Bitch Alice was yelling at you because she didn't think you and Aubrey were good enough to audition."Beca recalls

"And you bravely came over and came to my rescue."Chloe giggles

"Love at first sight I wasn't going to let that Bitch get away with making you tear up."Beca kisses the back of Chloe's hand.

"Okay look I can't take this anymore..Chloe I love you so much and the anticipation is just too much..I know."Beca says

Chloe looks at Beca confused "You know?"She asked Beca nods

"I know and I know I should be freaking out but I'm not, I did the dumbest thing ever in the history of dumb things and I hurt you I regret that everday. And now that we're back together I just want you to know I want our life to start as well I'm not afraid anymore."Beca says Chloe tilts her head and gives Beca a blank look.

"What?"Chloe asked

"Babe I know about the ring in your dresser, In my defense I wasn't snooping or anything I was getting sweatpants and the ring box fell out of there and you know curiosity got to me. So I opened it."Beca shrugs

"Ring?..OH THE RING Becs that ring..."Chloe says

"I know it's suppose to be a surprise sorry I ruined it for you."Beca strokes Chloe's cheek. Chloe takes Beca's hand and kisses it.

"Beca that ring wasn't for you."Chloe says softly.

"What, then..I mean I thought you and I talked about being together forever now...why would you have an engagement ring then?"Beca panics. Chloe puts both hands on Beca's face and looks deep into Beca's eyes.

"Beca The ring in my dresser IS Stacie's ring."Chloe explains Beca looks at Chloe shocked

"YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE TO STACIE!?"Beca yells Chloe rolls her eyes

"No You dork! I was holding the engagement ring for Aubrey. AUBREY BOUGHT THE RING FOR STACIE!"Chloe explains Beca finally lets Chloe's words sink in and she blinks.

"Aubrey is proposing to Stacie."Beca says out loud.

"Yes you big dork."Chloe places her hand on her forehead.

"Wow I'm an idiot."Beca says Chloe smiles and kisses Beca's lips.

"No you're not, but I'm glad to know that a future with me doesn't scare you."Chloe says

"A future with you is all I can think about, I'm sorry for you know that. I should have let you explain before I jumped the gun."Beca says

"Come on lets go watch our friends get engaged."Chloe pulls Beca to the entrance for the balcony of the auditorium.

~In the Auditorium~ Beca Chloe and Ella are watching from the Balcony and the area is filled with Candles and flowers.

"Stacie we met here when you auditioned for the Bellas your Sophomore Year, and something about you just intrigued me...I was an uptight strict control freak."Aubrey says

"WAS?"Beca raises her eyebrow Chloe nudges her and Beca laughs wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist smiling down at Ella who is admiring the candle lights.

"Aubrey what is all of this?"Stacie smiles

"I want to spend my life with you Stacie Conrad, you made me realize that I don't have to be held to the standard my father put up for me, that I can do my best and be happy with that. You've made me feel the happiest I have ever felt in my whole life. I want you to feel the same way everyday if you allow me that honor. Stacie Claire Conrad...Will you Marry me?"Aubrey smiles holding out the ring Stacie runs up the stage and tackles Aubrey into a hug.

"Yes Yes Yes.."Stacie kisses her face. Aubrey smiles and places the ring on her finger.

'WOHOO!'Chloe cheers Beca claps and whistles for them as Ella claps Aubrey and Stacie look up and Stacie holds up her left hand showing the ring.

"Beautiful!"Chloe cheers and claps for her friends. Beca looks over at Chloe adoringly and kisses her head.

~Later on that night~

"Ella is finally down for the night."Chloe says accepting the wine glass Beca poured for her.

"What kind of ring would you want?"Beca asked Chloe looks at her suspiciously and Beca smiles

"My Grandmother had this amazing 1930's Princess Cute Diamond and on the side of the diamond was two rubies, I was obsessed with it when I was a little girl, I'm not quite sure what happened to it maybe she gave it to my Aunt or something. But that ring always reminded me of my Grandma she would have loved you."Chloe smiles Beca nods.

"SO how about we watch Buffy The Vampire slayer?"Chloe smiles

"Sure whatever you want."Beca kisses her lips and Chloe sets up the Netflix on the Tv. As Chloe falls asleep Beca kisses her forehead and dials Chloe's Mother.

"Beca Mitchell what do I owe this pleasant unexpected call?"Mrs. Beale asked

"Do you happen to know anything about Chloe's Grandmother's Engagement ring."Beca asked

"I have it stored in a security box in Atlanta."Mrs. Beale says

"So you have it?"Beca asked

"It's a Family Heirloom I wanted it to stay in the family and since Calvin is adamant on not marrying I just kept it in storage, why."She asked

"It's weird to ask this over the phone but...uhm I'd love to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."Beca smiles as she looks over at a sleeping Chloe.


	22. Chapter 22

**_I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THE NEXT STORY SHOULD ME :) Let me know your ideas! 3 chapters left ;)_**

 ** _"_** You're thinking of asking Chloe Bear to marry you?"Mrs. Beale asked

"Not thinking, I'm going to."Beca whispers

"Beca you two just got back together not even a week ago."Mrs. Beale says

"Yeah but we've loved each other for a total of 5 years now."Beca counters.

"Honey I know you love my daughter but don't rush into marriage, You have a wonderful career that I'm sure keeps you busy and Chloe is about to become a preschool teacher. You are just beginning in this world no need to rush. You have all the time in the world to be together."Mrs. Beale says

"Yeah I know and my thought process is, if we have all the time in the world..I want to spend that with Chloe."Beca smiles

"Lucky for you I approve, I'll fed ex you the Safety deposit key and which Bank it's at. Beca you better take care of my Baby girl."She says

"Always."Beca smiles and hangs up She was already thinking of way to make this the best proposal ever Chloe deserved that much.

As the day carries on Chloe is getting ready for the nights celebration for Aubrey and Stacie's engagement. Beca walks behind her and smiles as she puts on her jean jacket.

"When exactly will this Baby sitter be here to watch Ella because we can't trust just anything have you seen that Dateline Special with Messed up Care givers."Beca says sternly Chloe looks at her girlfriend and holds in her laughter.

"No I haven't but I'm surprised you have, Plus Mrs. Newell is amazing she's my neighbor and loves Ella she's a sweet Elderly woman and Ella loves her."Chloe assures her.

"I'm just saying I have no problem kicking some ass."Beca cranks her knuckles.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly."Chloe teases Beca growls and attacks Chloe's neck with kisses Chloe laughs at her actions.

"You look beautiful."Beca whispers in her ear Chloe turns around and looks at Beca up and down,

"You really rock the pantsuit look. We may have to cancel going out tonight."Chloe purrs

"By all Means Ms. Beale I'm under your spell."Beca winks.

"All of The Bellas will be out tonight it'll be good for Staubrey."Chloe smiles

"Straw-what?"Beca asked

"Staubrey. Stacie and Aubrey. It's their SHIP name."Chloe explains.

"Ship name...what they own a boat now?"Beca asked

"You are so not hip at all."Chloe laughs

"My interests only include Producing Music, Making Music, and You."Beca leans over to kiss Chloe.

"I'm last on that list?"Chloe raises her eyebrow

"You'll always be first Babe."Beca winks at her

"That's more like it."Chloe places her eyeliner on as Beca watches her

"What Bar are we going to anywhere?"Beca asked

"It's called Hudson's some new bar that opened I've never been there."Chloe says Beca sighs as she drops her head

"Hudson's is a Karaoke bar. Figures Stacie would pick something so lame."Beca shakes her head

"Even better. I love Karaoke and YOU have to sing."Chloe kisses her lips

"No promises!"Beca groans and Chloe tugs her out of the room.

As the Bellas are gather and catch up at the Bar they get the biggest booth to celebrate Aubrey and Stacie's engagement.

Amy and Beca cash out to get unlimited drinks served to them Aubrey and Chloe are laughing as Stacie is singing Gimme More by Britney Spears to Aubrey when Beca comes back handing Chloe a drink Chloe kisses her lips and Beca sees Chloe is flipping through the song book.

"You're not actually gonna sing are you? The People who sing in this bar are so lame and the Song list sucks."Beca says

"You are such a party pooper. I'm singing a song for you now you better be a good sport and appreciate it."Chloe says as she dips her index finger into her drink and holds it out for Beca. Beca laughs and sucks off her finger.

"You know we could just get out of here...spend the night in my bed..never leaving it."Beca suggests Chloe's ears perk in interest and Aubrey slams her shot glass

"My Best friend is not leaving me so you can do dirty things to her! She's the Maid of Honor and Obligated to stay with us until we pass out!"Aubrey says to Beca.

Beca rolls her eyes and Chloe laughs "I'm up."she says kissing Beca's forehead and going on stage

Beca leans on her elbows as Chloe begins to sing and she smiles knowing what song it is.

You are fine

You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

(Beca laughs and shoves Amy as she makes Kissy faces while handing Beca a shot glass)

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

All of the Bella get up and dance on the stage with Chloe, Beca walks over to her and wraps her arms around Chloe's waist they begin slow dancing as Chloe continues to sing.

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Girl you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

All of the Bella Clap and Cheer for Chloe as she finishes her song she hides her face in Beca's neck and Beca kisses her shoulder holding her and Chloe's hand up.

"So can I ask why you choose that song?"Beca asked as she and Chloe are sitting at the edge of the car waiting on their order of food.

"Well you know I totally have a girl crush on Vanessa Hudgens."Chloe shrugs Beca laughs and reaches for Chloe's hand.

"You're safe with me Chlo, we're gonna be more than Okay. I know it."Beca places her forehead against hers.

"I have news, but uhm...don't say anything yet because I don't want to steal Staubrey's thunder."Chloe whispers

Beca nods "When have I ever gossiped" Beca laughs

"I got a job as a preschool teacher it's part time but it's something."Chloe smiles

"Babe That's incredible!"Beca pulls Chloe into a kiss and smiles against her lips

"All of our dreams are coming true, I can't help but feel like something could go wrong within the next 24 to 48 hours."Chloe pouts

"What could possibly go wrong? Everything's perfect."Beca smiles

"I know I just it's a feeling I can't exactly shake."Chloe says

"Nothing is going to go wrong. I won't screw up and neither will you. We're gonna be happy for a long time."Beca assure hers

"I hope so."Chloe smiles and Beca kisses her lips.

"Those two need to get married already."Cynthia Rose says

"I know, I think Beca is planning on proposing soon."Amy says

"No I think Chloe will be the one to ask."Flo says

"Alright let's bet on it."Cynthia Rose gets a pad and pen out writing all of the bets down.

"You have a serious problem my friend."Amy laughs

"I know I do but accept me as I am So are you in or not?"Cynthia Rose asked

"I got Beca proposing with a family ring for 100."Amy says

"Nice. I'll double that bet. Flo has 50 on Chloe proposing with a Titanium ring."Cynthia Rose says

"What's going on here Nerds?"Beca asked sitting down pulling Chloe on her lap

"NOTHING,"Cynthia Rose yells stuffing the list in Amy's shirt

"Weridos."Beca says laughing as she kisses Chloe's shoulder.

"I'm gonna check in on Ella. You need to pick a song to sing."Chloe kisses Beca's nose. Beca rolls her eyes and looks at the song book.

"Hey can you keep a secret?"Beca asked Amy.

"We had this discussion, if you tell me a secret I stash that up my bum with the key."Amy smiles

"Yeah this is exactly why I don't tell secrets I don't need to know where you stick that key."Beca says

"What was your secret?"Amy ignores her.

"I'm gonna propose to Chloe."Beca whispers showing Amy the Ring Mrs. Beale is going to send to her.

"It's Chlo's Family ring and I'm gonna put a titanium band on it...you think she'll say yes."Beca asked

"Beca...I bet $200 she'll say yes."Amy smiles knowing she has won the Bella Pool.

"I just need help on how to..."Beca says

"Don't you think it's too soon? You guys just.."Amy asked

"Got back together I know but...Being with Chloe is something I've wanted for a long time...I won't let her go again. I just need time to process how to Propose."Beca smiles looking over at Chloe who is face timing with her niece and smiles and looks over at Beca and winks at her.

"I definitely want a future with that Woman. In fact I want everything...Quiet House White Picket Fence, a tire swing on the tree, Hell I'll even drive a Volvo. I want a life and a Family with Chloe Beale."Beca smiles thinking about it.

"Yeah I don't see you in a Volvo maybe a Civic not a Volvo."Amy laughs

"Shut up I need your help to plan something big. I want Chloe to remember the day I propose."Beca says

"Ay Yi. Captain."Amy salutes.

"Ella is playing with her new Elsa Doll you got her she loves it."Chloe sits back on Beca's lap

"Well I love you so I call that even."Beca says Chloe lays her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca runs her hand up and down Chloe's thigh.

"How many kids would you want to have?"Beca asked Chloe smiles and looks at Beca while tapping her chin.

"Two."She says

"Really you only want 2 kids?"Beca asked surprised

"Yeah because you technically count as a child."Chloe teases

"I DO HUH?"Beca tickles Chloe and Chloe laughs and squirms away from Beca. Beca grabs Chloe and kisses her lips.

Stacie nudges Aubrey and they look at their friends and how happy they are.

"It's amazing how one year can change everything."Aubrey says smiling at how happy her bestfriend is.

 _ **2 chapters left next chapter Beca will propose! But how will she do it!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_;) I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SUPER SPECIAL SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ONE MORE CHAPTER AND AND EPILOGUE COMING UP!_**

Beca is walking around Michaels while Amy is pushing the cart and Beca is shoving boxes of tea candles in the cart she looks at the box and groans.

"Beca we've been in this stupid Candle Aisle 45 minutes Will you just pick something already!"Amy cries

"There's only 50 candles in here...I need at least 500! The only way I'll be able to get 500 is if I buy 10 boxes and thats crazy!"Beca says Amy sighs

"Beca no one is gonna have 500 mini candles."Amy says

"WELL THEY SHOULD WHAT KIND OF CRAFT STORE DOESN'T HAVE 500 CANDLES!"Beca yells out so the Employees can hear her.

"She's recovering from an addiction she's just going on rants really don't mind her at all. Will you relax! Sounds like you've got an alligator in your trousers."Amy says putting another box of candles in the cart.

"This is extortion they're charging me 15.99 per box and they know I'll buy it because I'm desperate.! Bunch of Asswipes. This is why people in America hate arts and crafts!"Beca yells shoving the candle boxes in the cart.

"Yeah yeah, but tell me Why 500? That's a definite Fire hazard. Especially if you're involved."Amy says

"I want to decorate my entire house with nothing but candles and then pininterest says I need up to 400 candles to make out the words I love You. And Chloe loves these Sappy Romantic Ideas. I need this to be above and beyond anything I've ever done! I just want to make her happy.. I'll be spending like $163 dollars on candles alone this is crap! ahhh screw it Chloe's worth it."Beca says pushing the cart to the Register Aisle.

"You've planned this out to the tee...You guys just got back together oh my gosh you planned on proposing to Chloe during College!"Amy says Beca rolls her eyes and looks at Amy

"Of course I did, I was gonna propose after we graduated but that ended up not happening at all. Having Chloe break up with me was the worst feeling I have ever felt in my life. I felt like I wasn't able to breathe when she and I broke up I never want to feel that way again. And I never want to her think that she was never enough for me, I'm gonna spend forever and a day making sure she knows how much I love her."Beca states

"Aw Shawshank, that was beautiful I'll call Cynthia Rose and we'll get this master plan cooking."Amy says Beca nods and they bump fists.

Chloe is packing up a box and slightly sobbing as she does so. Aubrey walks into her apartment and sees how sad her bestfriend is.

"Oh Chloe, it's gonna be okay."Aubrey says

"I know I should be happy Cal is coming home and I totes am its just I won't be able to see Ella everyday like this."Chloe turns to look at the sleeping infant.

"I know it'll be hard Sweetie."Aubrey pulls Chloe into a hug. Beca walks into the Condo since it was unlocked Chloe looks up and wipes her tears.

"Hey Beca."Aubrey waves Beca nods at her and walks over to Chloe she looks at her girlfriend's face frowns.

"Why are you crying Posen did you make my girlfriend Cry?"Beca growls

"No you crazy person, calm down with the pitbull guard dog act, I was comforting your girlfriend."Aubrey defends herself.

"Baby Aubrey didn't do anything at all."Chloe holds Beca's hands.

"Then why the Tears Beale?"Beca asked taking a seat pulling Chloe onto to lap as she sits down.

"Cal is all done with his work in the peace corp. He's going to come back home tomorrow and he's going to take Ella to Florida with him so they can live Mama ."Chloe says sadly.

"Babe this is a good thing right? I mean you can finally focus on YOU now."Beca says

"Yeah I know it's just I'm gonna miss her so much it's going to be weird not seeing her everyday you know...It sort of felt like she was mine."Chloe laughs as she wipes her tears away.

Beca nods in understanding "I know it'll be hard Baby but Ill be here you can baby me all you want.'Beca smiles Chloe giggles and kisses her lips.

"Yeah Mitchell is definitely a Baby she's picky with food, naps all the time, throws tantrums."Aubrey lists

"HEY HEY HEY!"Beca Yells as she turns around Aubrey laughs

"What? I'm helping Chloe feel better."Aubrey teases.

"You're a pain in my ass Posen."Beca growls at her. Aubrey laughs "Right back at ya Mitchell."Aubrey winks at her. Chloe laughs and Beca looks at her girlfriend and can't help but smile.

"I love you."Chloe whispers

"Don't sad anymore okay, I hate seeing you cry it kills me."Beca nuzzles their noses together.

"You two are so sweet I'm going to need a root canal."Aubrey yells as she is packing Ella's clothes.

"SHUT UP WE'RE HAPPY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE ANYWAYS!"Beca yells back. Chloe laughs again and wraps her arms around Beca holding her tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the Airport to Drop off Ella?"Beca asked as she brings Ella's car to the trunk of Chloe's Camry.

"I'm Sure I can totally handle sending Ella off to my Brother at the airport. Plus you and CR need to finish that song today."Chloe nods as she carries Ella to the car.

"Yeah but.."Beca says

"I'll be fine. Trust me. You don't need to come with me."Chloe assure Beca. Beca looks over at the infant and smiles at her as Ella is playing with the Red Panda Beca had bought her.

"Well Kiddo, looks like this is the end of the line for us for a while huh, It's was great meeting you and thanks for helping me win back your Hot Aunt. Can I tell ya a secret?"Beca leans super close to Ella's Ear.

Ella giggles and Chloe laughs Beca looks up and sees Chloe Watching. "Do you mind Babe I gotta tell Ella a Secret."Beca says

"Oh Sorry."Chloe laughs turning her head singing as she tries to ignore the two.

"I'm going to ask Chloe to marry me."Beca really whispers in Ella's ear, Ella claps and giggles. Beca smiles and nods

"Glad you approve."Beca tickles the baby girl's tummy.

"Alright Aunt Chloe has to take you to see Daddy, he's already at the Airport. I'll see you later."Chloe says Beca nods and kisses her cheek watching as the two drive off. Beca takes out of cellphone and dials Cynthia Rose.

"Hey CR, I'm not gonna come in today, can you just finish the track something's come up."Beca smiles

Chloe walks into the airport with Ella and she smiles as she sees Calvin standing there waiting for them.

"CHLO!"Calvin smiles and runs to hug her and his daughter. Ella squeals when she sees her daddy and Calvin nearly tears up while holding his daughter.

"Welcome back to the United States."Chloe laughs

"Oh man you have no idea how great it feels to be back, Internet, Cellphone reception, Burgers! Quality Beer oh I've missed it."Calvin smiles "And I've missed you Ella Bella."Calvin bounces her up and down.

"So I packed all of the things she'll need in this carry on and her clothes are being shipped to Mom's house."Chloe says

"Chloe thank you so much for everything you've done me and Ella."Calvin says

"Don't mention it, I was happy to spend a whole year with Ella. Made us much closer..Do you mind if I say goodbye?"Chloe asked

"Not at all I'll be over here."Calvin hands Ella back to Chloe. Chloe walks over to the corner with Ella and Ella holds Chloe's face with her tiny hands.

"Well Ella Bells, this is it, you won't see me for a while. I'll be back to visit you Cal and Mom in 3 months. I'm going to miss seeing you everyday, hearing you laugh, hearing you cry, hearing you cry when Aubrey talks to you."Chloe laughs Ella begins to pout and her eyes get watery.

"I love you Ella always remember that. I'm going to call and facetime your Daddy everyday because I want to see your face. give me some sugar."Chloe kisses Ella's face and walks over to Calvin handing his daughter over to her.

"Call me when you land."Chloe says Calvin nods and kisses Chloe's forhead. As they walk away Ella begins to sob and reach out for Chloe, Chloe places her hand to her chest and begins to tear up she waves at Calvin and Ella one last time before they're out of her sight.

Chloe takes a deep breath and turns around she's startled when she sees Beca standing behind her with her hands shoved in her pockets. Chloe walks over to her and Beca reaches up to wipes the tears that have fallen from her face.

"I told you not to come.."Chloe whispers

"Yeah I know. I'm not very good at taking orders."Beca says rubbing Chloe's shoulders to calm her down.

"Ella's gone now."Chloe sobs.

"I know Baby come here."Beca pulls Chloe into a tight embrace as Chloe sobs into her shoulder. Beca rubs Chloe's back and kisses her cheek.

Beca drive's Chloe's car back to her House. "Go head on inside, I'm gonna get the Thai food."Beca says Chloe nods taking Beca's keys and opening the doors once inside Chloe is shocked to see all of the lights in the house are turned off but candles are scattered all throughout the House.

"Beca what in the world."Chloe says Beca chuckles and places the Thai feed on the table. Beca takes Chloe's hand and they walk around the house they started with the living room. Where Titanium began to play.

"First song we sang together."Beca says Chloe nods then they move to the Dining Area where "I saw the Sign Eternal Flame and Turn the beat around began to play."

"Second song we sang together...over and over and over and OVER again."Beca says Chloe laughs "Blame Aubrey for that."Chloe says

Beca brings Chloe up to her master suite and Just the way you are and Just a Dream

"This was the first Mash up Aubrey let me pick and it wasn't until after you started singing the first lines of Just the way you are that I realized I am completely in love with you Chloe Beale."Beca says

"I realized I was in love with you after you sang No Diggity."Chloe states Beca laughs and pulls Chloe into her Master Bathroom.

"Feel appropriate to create a new memory in the Bathroom since we officially Met in there."Beca winks Chloe blushes and Beca presses a button on her cellphone and a new song Chloe doesn't recognize is playing.

"What song is this.."Chloe asked

"This is the song Cynthia Rose and I finished listen to the words."Beca says Chloe listens and Beca smiles as she squeezes Chloe's hand.

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Cause you're my flash light  
You're my flash light, you're my flash light

"It Beautiful."Chloe says

"So are you, Chloe I look at my life and everything is almost perfect."Beca says

"Almost? Becs you're an in demand Music Producer and people love you! How could that not be perfect enough?"Chloe questions

"What would make it perfect is if you said yes."Beca smiles

"Yes to what?"Chloe asked Beca kneels down and takes out a box Chloe gasps and Beca smiles.

"IF You'll have me I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you, I want to go to PTA meetings with you, and have dorky Family Game nights, I want to be Soccer Moms with you but I totally draw the line at driving a family van or Volvo I can be a soccor Mom and drive an Audi sports car."Beca says Chloe laughs and begins to tear up.

"I want a family with you Chloe, I want a life with you. In short I want you for the rest of my life."Beca begins to get chocked up.

Chloe lets out a sob and laugh and pulls Beca up by her hands.

"A thousand times yes."Chloe says Beca pulls Chloe into a kisses and whispers I love you 20 times against her lips. Beca laughs

"You didn't even open the box take a look."Beca opens the black box for Chloe and Chloe kisses Beca's shoulder.

"Is that.."Chloe asked

"Your grandmother's ring, I had it altered a bit. Made the ring band Titanium."Beca smiles proudly

"How did you get this?"Chloe asked

"I asked your Mom for permission to Marry you, and she me on a mission to her Bank to get the Ring out of her security Box."Beca says

"This is so wonderful Beca Thank You."Chloe sobs.

"Hey those better be tears of joy Beale."Beca smiles

"Mitchell...It's going to be Chloe Mitchell."Chloe corrects her

"You want my last name?"Beca asked surprised

"I want all of you and everything that comes with you."Chloe smiles wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. Beca kisses her.

"Let's celebrate with that Thai Food we bought."Beca smiles

"I had another idea in mind."Chloe reaches over and turns on the shower. Beca raises her eyes and laughs

"I thought you were starving."Beca asked

"I totally am Hungry.."Chloe nibbles on Beca's neck and shoves her into the shower with all of her clothes on.

"Oh no what have I gotten myself into."Beca laughs and Chloe joins her in the shower and shuts the shower door.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Final Chapter :) Thanks so much for reading this story epilogue will be included because I like you guys! I may have an idea for a new story but I will just post it when ready!**_

Beca groans as Chloe is trying to feed her the Padthai Noodles and she teases her by pulling it away. Chloe laughs and Beca finally bites into the noodle and they laugh.

"OH I almost forgot, I meant to show you this before you attacked me into the shower."Beca stands up Pulling Chloe with her.

"Attacked you? I don't think the response I got was in any way shape or form that of an attack happening. Actually If I recall you begged for a second and third round."Chloe scoffs.

"I can't help it you hypnotized me you're a magician." Beca jokes as she leads them to the balcony and in Beca's Cement backyard were the words I love U in perfect candle form.

"Aww Beca."Chloe covers her mouth as Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist to kiss her.

"Pin Interest got something right."Beca nods Chloe turns to face her.

"You looked this up on Pin Interest and it actually came out how it should? Baby I'm so proud of you! Thank you this is so wonderful."Chloe smiles admiring the effort Beca put into everything tonight.

"Hey.."Beca nudges Chloe who turns her attention back to her.

" I don't want a long engagement.."Beca whispers Chloe smiles at her.

"Chloe if there's anything in this world that I've been certain of, that's you. Well That and the fact that I'm a certified bad ass."Beca says Chloe laughs.

"Marry me."Beca says

"I already said Yes Babe."Chloe smiles

"No..I mean. Chloe Marry me right now."Beca says

"You're insane!"Chloe moves away from her. Beca quickly turns around and holds Chloe's hand.

"Insane about you yes. Before proposing I already knew I didn't want to wait that long to make you my wife and I don't want to wait anymore. Chloe if you and I never broke up then we would be married already don't you think?"Beca asked

"Ye-ah No, Maybe?"Chloe stutters.

"What are you afraid of?"Beca asked

"How are you NOT afraid of what you are asking me? You want to get married...RIGHT NOW!"Chloe yells

"Yes I do because I love you and I want US to be the Beale Mitchells... or Mitchell Beale's or..."Beca says

"Mitchell...I'd take your last name."Chloe blurts out. Beca smiles at Chloe and Chloe shrugs casually.

"Chloe Mitchell has a nice ring to it.."She blushes

"Do you not want me marry me right now?"Beca asked

"I do...it's just."Chloe says

"Just what?"Beca asked

"What if we get married and you realize that you don't want to stay married to me."Chloe confesses

"What.."Beca asked taken by surprise by Chloe's statement.

"I love you with my entire being Bec, and I know you love me too but what if one day what I have to offer you isn't what you really want. At least if we wait to get married you have time to back out."Chloe says

"Is that how you think? That one day I'll stop loving you."Beca asked

"It happened once..and I know I shouldn't bring up the past but.."Chloe says

"Hey look at me. Never gonna happen. You're my heart Chloe Beale and You always will be. If I can spend everyday making sure you are happy and loved I will do that. If you let me do that...I mean can I do that for you?"Beca asked.

Chloe looks at Beca and shyly nods. Beca's smile begins to widen.

"Yes? You're...You're saying yes?"Beca asked Chloe laughs and touches' Beca's cheek Beca leans into her palm and Chloe smiles.

"I want to make you happy as Well Beca, and nothing would make me more happier than being your wife. Tonight."Chloe says

"God I love you so much."Beca leaps forward and kisses her lips.

"Mmm Babe you're gonna waste it if we want to consummate our marriage we have to actually be married you know."Chloe winks

"Come on let's go make you a Mitchell."Beca smiles kissing Chloe's hand.

"Wait we have to stop by my Condo first."Chloe says Beca nods as they quickly scatter out the door.

~At the Atlanta Courthouse~

"How knew the courthouse would be open at 9PM."Beca says amazed.

"You realize People do have jobs in the courthouse that take nearly hours to complete right."Chloe laughs

"Oh Look Babe A Bailiff!"Beca points out excitedly

"Okay You need to stop watching Law and Order."Chloe says

"I OBJECT!"Beca yells hitting her fist in her palm. Chloe pulls Beca by the collar of her jacket and Beca moans into her mouth.

"Over ruled."Chloe winks at her

"You are so hot...Have my babies."Beca whispers in her ear. Chloe laughs and Beca smiles kissing Chloe's engagement finger.

"If it were physically Possible Yes, how about we adopt? I love the idea of us giving an underprivileged child a completely wonderful life."Chloe smiles.

"Wow."Beca says Chloe blinks and looks at Beca confused.

"Wow?"She asked

"I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with you even more, but I just did."Beca says

"You know I could get used to you being this smooth when you talk to me."Chloe laughs Beca rolls her eyes and wraps her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"You're happy we're doing this right?"Beca asked wanting to make sure this is what Chloe really wanted.

"I'm nervous, but it's a good nervous. Like the nervous that gives you those tingly butterflies in your stomach. I just want to be a Fantastic Wife for you."Chloe says.

"I have no doubt in my mind you'll be an Aca- Awesome Wife."Beca pecks Chloe's lips.

"This isn't gonna be easy Bec, You're a High in Demand Music Producer and I'm going to be a Pre School teacher we'll have nights when you'll be at the Recording Studio late at night and I'll be at Parent Teacher conferences..."Chloe says

"But we're gonna make it work. Because It's US. You and I are worth making THIS work. And When have I ever liked Easy? Easy isn't my style Babe."Beca nuzzles Chloe's nose with hers.

"Next Up The Beale Mitchell Aca-Amazing Wedding Extravaganza."The Secretary reads off the Paper in front of her. Chloe laughs and Beca jumps up on her feet and grabs hold of Chloe's hand.

"THAT'S US!"Beca yells

"You are totally insane. You put the reservation under that?"Chloe laughs Beca smiles and Kisses Chloe's hand.

"It's too late to back out now Chloe Beale we're walking into the courtroom and we're getting married."Beca states Chloe smiles at Beca adoringly as an excited Beca pulls Chloe into the courtroom.

"This will be a quick Ceremony, we will ask you to sign to Marriage License, I will officiate the Wedding you may exchange vows if you'd like but just know there's another couple coming in in about 5 minutes."The Judge says

"You guys sure make this the Dream Wedding experience Huh."Beca sarcastically says

"We're a Courthouse. It's not suppose to be glamorous."The Judge says Before Beca can get in another snarky remark Chloe clears her throat as they finish signing the Marriage License.

"Please Begin."Chloe politely says giving Beca a Calm down look.

"Guys a Douche."Beca mouths. Chloe rolls her eyes playfully.

"The State of Atlanta Recognizes the Joyous Union of Chloe Samantha Beale, and Rebeca Eliza Mitchell on this day. The reunion which is recognize by law and by spirit. Do you two wish to share any vows that can be expressed in 30 seconds or less."The Judge says

"Dude.."Beca glares at The Judge. "Chloe, you're the love of my life and my vow is to love you for all eternity and make you happier than you have made me. I may slip up and be an idiot some days but I'll always try and make up for that with my love for you. You are my world Chlo. Thank you for letting me love you."Beca kisses Chloe's Diamond Ring and slips on Beca's Mother's Wedding band on her finger.

"Beca is this.."Chloe gasps.

"My Mom would have wanted you to have her Wedding band, this is my prized possession but now you're my prized possession."Beca smiles

"Chloe you have 15 seconds for your vows."The Judge says

"Seriously? I'm totally not tipping you."Beca gives the Judge a death stare.

"You already paid the fee for this ceremony I get 50% of the payment you gave."The Judge smiles

"50%! What the-.."Beca yells

"BECA..I always knew you would be a special person in my life and since meeting you, you've never left my side even when I couldn't stand to be around you. When I gave up on us you never did. You always fought for our love and made me see that we are worth all the effort in the world. I vow to always be beside you and never let you go. I vow to always fight for us and the future we will have together."Chloe says reaching into her pocket and taking out a small purple pouch.

Chloe opens it and pulls out a black Titanium Wedding Band with a diamond in the middle and places it on Beca's left ring finger.

"Babe...how did you get this?"Beca asked surprised but in awe of the ring.

"I've had this ring for about 4 years now. I bought it after our 3rd anniversary I was planning to propose to you at the end of our Senior Year at Barden but some things changed."Chloe smiles

"OKAY Now we're over by 2 minutes I pronounce Wife and Wife You may Kiss the Bride."The Judge rushes Beca pulls Chloe into a kiss and Chloe smiles against Beca's mouth.

"That Judge was a douche."Beca says as she opens the car door for Chloe. Chloe is looking at their marriage license and smiles.

"Beca We're Married."Chloe smiles. Beca and gets into the car and smiles at Chloe.

"Our Friends are going to kiss us for not inviting them. Aubrey will kill you because I didn't make her Maid of Honor."Chloe laughs.

"I'm not worried at all about Posen, It's Amy I'm worried about she didn't get a chance to throw us a Wedding reception you know how Amy gets with Weddings and Liquor."Beca jokes Chloe laughs and reaches over to wrap her arms around Beca's neck.

"I'm serious Chlo, we're gonna have a happy life together. I'll make sure of that. Thank you for choosing me."Beca smiles

"That's a silly thing to Thank me for Bec. Thank you for loving me the way you do. God I swear when you look at me sometimes I could just melt."Chloe kisses Beca on the lips. Beca strokes Chloe's cheek and licks her lips.

"So Mrs. Mitchell, what do you say we head back to our home and Consummate this marriage."Beca wiggles her eyebrows.

"I love that idea."Chloe giggles "Actually we don't even have to leave the parking lot we could...you know."Chloe moves her leg over Beca's chair and sits in her lap.

"Whoa Babe here?"Beca laughs

"Let's start this marriage with being adventurous."Chloe nibbles on Beca's ear.

"I'm loving married life so much already."Beca moan as Chloe begins to unbutton Beca's shirt.


	25. Chapter 25

_**EPILOGUE CHAPTER :) My Next Story will be sort of a Romeo Juliet type Romance ;) I dont have a title yet so bare with me. :)**_

Chloe opens her eyes and her body feels incredibly sore it was a sore that was very well welcomed considering her new Wife was the reason why she was so sore. Wife...Wife Chloe Beale was Now Chloe Mitchell. Chloe lifted up her left hand and sees a shiny diamond ring and Wedding Band on her left Ring Finger. Chloe smiles and lifts Beca's Left hand to her lips and kisses where her Wedding band is.

"Hmm..Why are you awake?"Beca groans in her slumber. Chloe laughs and turns around to face Beca.

"We're Married."Chloe says very happy. Beca slowly opens her eyes and laughs and her Wife's adorableness.

"Yes My Wife. We. Are. Married."Beca kisses her lips after each word.

"Where should we go for our Honey Moon?"Beca asked

"We should Go to Bulgaria."Chloe smiles Beca laughs and gives Chloe a confused look.

"Who the Hell goes to Bulgaria? What would we do there?"Beca laughs

"Finally Join the Mile high club and make love to one another in a foreign country?"Chloe asked

Beca sits up and quickly nods along. "Okay okay let's go right now."Beca says Chloe laughs and rolls over and straddles Beca's legs.

"What's on your mind Wifey?"Beca asked

"How do we tell the others?"Chloe asked

"We'll figure something out don't worry, And if Aubrey Kills me for marrying you well I'll just take you to Heaven with me."Beca smiles

"Come on we're having a Small Bella Brunch at Aubrey's place let's go."Chloe gets off of Beca walking into Beca's Master bathroom.

"Come Back..."Beca Whines

"Get your Gorgeous Ass Up Mitchell And Join me in the shower!"Chloe Yells Beca quickly tosses the blanket off of her lap and dashes towards The bathroom.

~At Aubrey's house~

"Chloe hasn't answered any of my text messages."Aubrey frowns at Stacie who is setting the dining table.

"Maybe because Chloe and Beca are having a sexathon."Stacie says Aubrey looks at her Fiancee and gives a confused look.

"Sex. Marathon Babe you're not a prude I know you know what that is."Stacie says

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter."Aubrey shakes her head.

"It's not in the gutter it's in the bedroom."Stacie winks as she walks over to Aubrey and pulls her Fiancee into a kiss.

"Alright where's the grub!"Amy yells barging through the front door "Oh Come on no one needs to see this before we eat!"Amy cries.

Cynthia Rose laughs as she holds up a bottle of Wine for the Special Reunion.

"Did you just kick my door open?"Aubrey crosses her arms facing Amy

"No it was Unlocked and you need to lock that thing what if you two were getting freaky."Amy shakes her head.

"I told her to ring the doorbell but NOOO. Aussie over here says Family doesn't ring doorbells."Cynthia Rose laughs

Beca drives her black Audi R8 into Aubrey's drive way and looks over at her wife who looks nervous.

"What is it?"Beca asked holding Chloe's hand.

"Aubrey's gonna kill you."Chloe laughs Beca laughs and kisses Chloe's lips.

"Worth it, Come on let's do this."Beca says Chloe nods as Beca gets out of the Sports car and opens Chloe's passenger door.

While the Former Bellas are enjoying dinner and catching up Beca leans over to kiss Chloe on the cheek as Chloe gets up to help Aubrey bring out the rest of the food.

"So Becs where have you been? The Studio couldn't reach you for like 2 days."Cynthia Rose says

"I had something special to take care of."Beca smiles

"I'm sure you did."Amy teases winking at her friend Beca rolls her eyes and rubs her forehead.

Stacie is sipping her wine and spits it out and quickly gets up out of her seat. "Stacie!"Jessica yells wiping the table down

"Conrad what the hell."Cynthia Rose asked

"BECA MITCHELL IS THAT A WEDDING BAND ON YOUR FINGER?!"Stacie pulls Beca's hand to look at the ring. All of the Former Bella turn their heads and Beca nervously chuckles.

"I couldn't reach you in 2 days, We have Wedding Plans we need to discuss Chloe."Aubrey frowns as she places the bottle opener in the sink, she stops when she notices something shining behind her. Chloe laughs as she opens the oven taking out the Home Made Veggie and Meat Pizzas.

"Sorry Aubrey I just had a lot to deal with in the last 48 hours."Chloe says Aubrey turns around and sees that the item shining behind her was coming from Chloe's finger she raises her eyebrow and just watches Chloe's hands.

"I can't wait to hear what you have planned for the wedding though."Chloe smiles as she faces her best friend. Aubrey walks over to Chloe and holds up her left hand inspecting the new jewelry. Aubrey looks at Chloe waiting for an explanation and Chloe shrugs.

"YOU AND BECA GOT ENGAGED?!"Aubrey yells Chloe shakes her head.

"Actually...Beca and I got Married. Last. Night."Chloe clarifies

"WHAT!"Aubrey says taking the oven mitten off of the counter and hitting Chloe with it.

"You didn't even invite your best friend to your wedding day!"Aubrey yells while hitting Chloe with the oven mitt

"Ow ow ow ow! Aubrey!"Chloe shouts and quickly runs away from Aubrey.

"You and Beale tied the Knot? WHEN!"Cynthia Rose asked

"Just last night so sorry if I didn't answer any calls or texts I was busy..."Beca smiles

"OW damn it Aubrey stop!"Chloe says running into the dining room. Chloe quickly sits on Beca's lap and uses Beca's arm to wrap around her to hide from Aubrey.

"Aubrey Enough."Stacie says seeing Aubrey try to hit her best friend with an Oven Mitt.

Amy snatches the oven mitt and hides it. While Beca is holding Chloe kissing the back of her neck.

"Posen You better stop abusing my wife with your kitchen accessories."Beca looks at the Blonde.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO GET MARRIED! WITHOUT US KNOWING!"Aubrey yells

"We didn't want to wait to have a ceremony so we both agreed to get married the same night we got engaged."Beca explains

"She put you up to this didn't she?"Aubrey asked Chloe peeks up through Beca's arm and rolls her eyes.

"No, I agreed to Marry Beca that same night because I love her. And I want to be married to her. I didn't want to wait either."Chloe says

"It's their decision Blondie how they want to handle their marriage is their deal."Amy says Aubrey sighs in defeat.

"I wanted to be your maid of Honor."Aubrey frowns. Chloe looks over at Beca and kisses her forehead. Beca unwraps her arms around Chloe as Chloe walks over to Aubrey.

"I know you did Aubrey, but this is just what she and I really wanted to do. I hope you can understand."Chloe smiles

"Of Course."Aubrey says hugging Chloe.

"Aww" All of the Bellas smile and clap. Aubrey lets Chloe go and walks over to Beca and Beca stands up knowing she's going to get yelled at.

"You better take care of my best friend Mitchell. If you hurt her again..I'll make sure your body is never found."Aubrey says

"I swear I will never hurt Chloe ever."Beca nods Aubrey smiles and pulls Beca into a hug.

"GUYS WE NEED TO CELEBRATE LET'S HEAD DOWN TO MYSTIQ AND PARTY IN HONOR OF THE MITCHELLS! Drinks are on Amy!"Stacie says

"What on me? NO way come on!"Amy protest

"Shut up and buy everyone's drinks."Cynthia Rose laughs

"Damn it."Amy Frowns.

At Mystiq Cynthia Rose is on stage getting the crowd riled up as she and the DJ entertaining everyone.

"HEY."Beca says to Amy

"I never thanked you and CR."Beca says

"FOR?"Amy yells

"Not letting me quit on Chlo, not letting me allow myself to let her go."Beca says

"You two deserve happiness and you're happiest when you're like two dingos in heat."Amy smiles proudly.

"Odd thing to say."Beca laughs

"CHEERS TO THE MITCHELLS!"Amy yells out loud Beca holds up her glass and they down their shots. Beca turns around smiling as she watches Chloe and Aubrey and laughing as they see Flo and Stacie dance battling.

"Tiny Maus!"Beca hears. Amy's mouth drops

"Dun Dun Dun!"Amy says sipping her drink Beca turns around and sees Kommisar standing behind her.

"Kommisar."Beca says unaffected

"Tiny Mause we meet again."She smiles. Chloe stops dancing and watches the interaction between the two.

"I have not seen you in a while, I was hoping to cook you dinner, maybe we have dessert."Kommisar smiles.

"No Thanks."Beca looks over and sees Chloe watching them. Beca gets an idea smiles she walks to the small stage and grabs the microphone from the Dj.

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE HI...HELLO...CAN I HAVE...YO!"Beca yells everyone stops what they're doing and turns their attention to the small stage.

"My Name is Beca Mitchell and 2 years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life and slept with someone while I was in a relationship. Yes I cheated and I lost the love of my life to someone who didn't even mean anything to me. She meant more than nothing because truthfully I don't even remember what we did when I cheated. All I know is I lost the love of my life and I hurt the person who I love more than anything in this world."Beca says

"What is she doing?"Aubrey asked

"I don't know."Chloe says confused.

"Chloe Beale...I'm sorry Chloe Mitchell. I will never understand why you chose to love me. You're way to good for me. And what I further can't understand is why you actually forgave me after I hurt you so badly. I'm forever grateful to the Lord above that you have given me another chance to love you. You're my whole world and I don't ever want you to question that."Beca smiles

"Ladies and Gents, MY WIFE CHLOE MITCHELL! SHINE THAT SPOT LIGHT ON HER DAVE!"Beca says a single spotlight is shined on Chloe and she laughs shaking her head at Beca who blows a kiss to her wife.

Beca jumps down on the stage and walks over to Chloe she smiles at her wife.

"You didn't have to do that you know."Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her lips.

"So you weren't worried at all when you saw that Kommisar was talking to me?"Beca asked stroking Chloe's cheek.

"Nope. Not at all."Chloe shakes her head. Chloe turns her gaze to where Kommisar is at the Bar flirting with the bar tender and she walks over to her.

"Now what's happening?"Aubrey asked Beca shrugs as they just watch Chloe's movements. Chloe taps Kommisar on the shoulder and the Tall German turns around. As soon and she turns Chloe's Fist hits her nose and the German falls to the floor.

Beca's Eye's widen but she smiles and is oddly turned on by the sudden violent action.

"CHLOE WHAT THE HELL! OH MY LADY GAGA!"Aubrey yells at her best friend.

"THE GREAT WALLS OF GERMANY HAVE TUMBLED DOWN!"Amy Screams

"I'M YELLING TIMBEEEEER!"Cynthia Rose sings.

"In My Country a punch to the nose is considered a kind gesture."Flo says

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SOME RIGHT HOOK MITCHELL!"Stacie says running to Chloe holding her back.

"That's for sleeping with the love of my life you homewrecker. I hope you get deported."Chloe smugly says and walks away.

The Bouncer kindly escorts Chloe out of the Club while the Former Bellas follow her. Beca takes off her leather jacket and puts it over Chloe's shoulders.

"I thought you weren't worried?"Beca asked Chloe looks at her Wife.

"I wasn't worried that was 2 years of pent up Anger at the woman who basically destroyed our relationship. I just needed to punch her because I think I owed that to myself."Chloe says

"Come on Rocky, let's get you two home."Aubrey says

"That was super sexy by the way. Who knew Girl next door Chloe Beale was a badass."Beca smiles

"Chloe Beale is definitely Girl next door...but Chloe Mitchell on the other hand has an edge."Chloe leans into Beca.

"Whichever you want to be is what I want. You could be Chloe the Red nose Reindeer for all I care and I would love you just the same."Beca says

"I love you."Chloe says

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."Beca says

~2 years later~

Beca is in the studio pacing. "Look this song has to be top notch highest quality. I'm Beca Mitchell and we don't produce second rate songs! We make the best I've won 3 grammys and 6 America Music Awards give me more emotion more feeling! We're gonna record this again. I want you to bring it this time got it Zoe!"Beca says into the microphone and she presses record as she leans back in her seat and smiles as she crosses her arms.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _you make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _you'll never know dear, how much I love you,_  
 _please don't take my sunshine away."_ Zoe sings Beca turns off the mic and runs into the booth.

"BABY Z YOU DID IT!"Beca lifts up the 4 year old and kisses her cheek.

After a year of being Married Beca and Chloe thought it would be great to go to Tibet and have a unique experience there where Beca would play music for the local families and Chloe would teach the Children in the village.

Chloe met this homeless child Zoe, and she instantly fell in love with the Four year old. Her Mother passed away due to a fatal illness and her Father never claimed her as his own. Before leaving Chloe needed to know Zoe was safe and take care of so she petitioned the four year old for adoption after staying an extra month in Tibet. The Tibet Foster Center allowed Beca and Chloe to take the young girl home.

After a year of waiting the finally legal documents were processed and Beca and Chloe had their own little girl.

"Mama gonna like it?"Zoe smiles

"She'll love it! It'll be the best birthday present she has ever gotten! Next to you of course. Come on let's remix this business."Beca lifts up her little girl and they walk back into the other room.

Zoe smiles and claps as Beca begins to remix what Zoe has just recorded.

Chloe is packing up her bag after a long day of teaching Pre School kids and she walks to her car. "Hello Love."Chloe answers her cellphone.

"How do you always know it's me."Beca laughs

"You always call me at 4:30 right after I'm done with class."Chloe teases

"Need to change my pattern I'm being too predictable."Beca says

"I'll be home soon want me to pick up Taco Bell?"Chloe asked

"Actually Zoe and I cooked for you so get your fine ass home."Beca says

"Don't Curse in front of our daughter and I'll be there soon Love you."Chloe smiles on the other line.

"You're my World. See you soon."Beca hangs up and turns to see Zoe finishing her special drawing for her Mama.

"Looks perfect Zoe lets put it on the table and wait for Mama."Beca says hooking up her cellphone to the Ihome Doc.

Chloe walks into the House and smiles as she sees the light are dimmed down the house is actually cleaned and sprinkled with flower peddles everywhere she turns the corner and sees Beca and Zoe smiling

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"They both greet Beca presses play on the I doc and Chloe smiles as Zoe runs into her arms and hugs her tightly kissing her face. Chloe laughs and Beca smiles watching the two most important people in her life so happy.

"What did you do?"Chloe asked nearly in tears Beca walks over to Chloe to kiss her lips.

"It's a special day because you were brought to this world, felt the need to do something Special.."Beca says

"MAMA THATS ME SINGING!"Zoe says

"Wow Baby thats amazing. Thank you."Chloe kisses Zoe's cheek

"We made your favorite Eggplant Lasagna."Beca winks After dinner they sang Happy Birthday had Cake and Zoe showed Chloe her special drawing it was of her Beca and Chloe back in Tibet after giving Zoe a bath. Chloe tucked her in and kissed her little girl goodnight. Going to the bedroom she and Beca shared Chloe couldn't find her wife anywhere.

"Bec?"Chloe calls

"Zoe asleep?"Beca calls out from the bathroom

"She's out like a light."Chloe says taking off her shirt leaving herself in her red tank top and changing into sweat pants.

"Great."Beca turns on the music and Titanium begins playing. Chloe laughs and shakes her head taking off her earrings she looks up in the mirror and sees Beca dressed in her old Bella's Flight attendant uniform. Chloe looks at her in the mirror and sees Beca in the uniform the blazer was buttoned up but she had no undershirt...or bra on. Chloe quickly turns around and Beca smiles at her.

"Uhm..Hello."Chloe stutters out. Beca laughs and walks over to her wife.

"Told you I was getting too predictable. Don't you know the key to a successful marriage is spicing things up in the bedroom."Beca wiggles her eyebrows

"Babe we go at it 3 times a day."Chloe reminds her

"Still not enough."Beca says merely tackling Chloe to the bed and they begin kissing.

"I can't believe this is our life. Is it even possible to be this happy?"Chloe asked

"Better believe it is Babe. We've had one hell of a ride getting to this point. I for one am glad that we are this happy. I couldn't be happier."Beca kisses Chloe's forehead.

"What if I told you I wanted to give birth to a baby?"Chloe asked

"You want to have another Kid?"Beca asked

"Yeah I was reading on Medical procedures for couples like us who want to have kids and all we need to do is go to a sperm clinic and hopefully it happens for us. What do you say?"Chloe asked

"Yes...A million times Yes. Let's have ourselves a baby."Beca smiles Chloe rolls over and straddles Beca's thighs kissing her lips

"I love you so much Beca thank you for not giving up on us."Chloe says

"Thank you for coming into my world and giving me the best life possible. You Zoe and our future Baby I never could have imagined my life turning out this way. I'm so glad it has and it's all because of Incredible Wonderful You. Chloe Mitchell."Beca smiles at her Wife and kisses her.


End file.
